Junge Elite
by Tatheya
Summary: Iason Mink und Raoul Am: Zwei junge Blondies auf der Akademie, die nicht bereit sind Jupiter und ihren strengen Regeln zu folgen.Wie wurde Iason Mink zum Anführer des mächtigen Syndikats? Und welche Rolle spielt Raoul?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Die Welt von „Ai no Kusabi" gehört nicht mir, sondern Rieko Yoshihara Sie möge es mir verzeihen, dass ich mir Iason und Raoul vorläufig ausgeliehen habe.

Autorin: baket

Teil: 1? (wahrscheinlich 8 oder 9)

Genre: Ai no Kusabi

Rating: PG18-Slash (zumindest später)

Pairing: IasonxRaoul

Warnung: Lemon

Kommentar: Leider gibt es zu AnK nicht viele gute Informationsquellen. Desweiteren widersprechen sich diese dann auch noch. Und Rieko Yoshihara selbst hat an einigen Punkten auch vieles offen gelassen. Also war ich gezwungen mir selber ein paar Sachen auszudenken.

Raoul erwähnt im Anime öfters den Ausdruck „tamper with your mind", als eine Art Bestrafung. Wie **ich** mir das vorstelle und welche Rolle eigentlich Raoul spielt, lest ihr nun in meiner Fanfic.

1. Zwei blutige Begegnungen

Zum wiederholten Male sah Raoul Am von seinem Arbeitsplatz auf, aber nicht wie sonst üblich, um seinen Augen eine Pause von der anstrengenden Laborarbeit zu gönnen, sondern um den Blondie unauffällig zu mustern, der heute zufälligerweise den Platz ihm gegenüber zugeteilt bekommen hatte.

Er stellte sich gerade die Frage, ob es noch schicklich wäre, wenn er weiter auf diese schlanken Finger starren würde, die gerade das Objektiv wechselten, als die kleine Uhr, die in seiner Konsole eingebaut war auf ‚0' sprang und ihm mit einem Summen signalisierte, dass er den Versuch jetzt fortsetzten musste, wollte er nicht riskieren, dass seine Probe unbrauchbar werden würde.

Mit oft geübten Handgriffen justierte er das Mikroskop vor sich und vertiefte sich heute bereits zum fünften Male in die Betrachtung der Leberzellen, die er am Morgen dem Versuchstier entnommen hatte.

Eigentlich schätzte er das ruhige Arbeiten im Labor. Die jungen Blondies konnten ganz nach ihrem eigenen Rhythmus Experimente durchführen und jetzt am frühen Abend waren nur noch wenige mit ihren Aufgaben beschäftigt. Auch er selbst wollte nach diesem letzten Versuch für heute Schluss machen. Ohne aufzusehen und in den Gedanken wieder einmal bei dem Blondie gegenüber – waren dessen Augen wirklich hellblau? - griff er nach dem Stift, um die Beobachtungen zu protokollieren. Dass er allerdings in die falsche Richtung gegriffen hatte wurde ihm rasch bewusst als er den brennenden Schmerz an seinem Finger wahrnahm. Erschrocken fuhr er zusammen.

Ein überraschtes „Oh!" entfuhr ihm als er feststellte, dass er sich selbst den halben Finger an dem messerscharfen Skalpell aufgeschlitzt hatte. Und mit einem missbilligendem Blick betrachtete er seinen Finger als ob das die Wunde wieder schließen konnte. Dann suchte er nach einem Tuch er noch den gesamten Arbeitsbereich mit Blut verschmieren würde. Einen kurzen Moment dachte er daran, sich den Finger in den Mund zu stecken, aber das ließ seine Würde dann doch nicht zu.

„Halt still.", vernahm er die angenehm tiefe Stimme seines Gegenübers, der sein Handgelenk ergriffen hatte und ein sauberes Taschentuch um seinen Finger band.

Raoul sah auf und direkt in die Augen von Iason Mink. ‚Sie sind tatsächlich blau, ein helles kaltes Blau.'

„Entschuldige, ich wollte dich nicht ablenken.", verteidigte er sich mit einem Blick auf das Mikroskop des anderen.

„Das hast du nicht, ich war sowieso bereits fertig damit."

‚Fertig? Jetzt schon?' Er selbst musste noch drei weitere Versuche durchführen, um die Projektarbeit zu beenden. Nicht zum ersten Mal fragte sich Raoul, wie es Iason immer wieder fertig brachte so schnell und effektiv zu arbeiten. Und das in allen Bereichen.

„Komm mit. Das muss versorgt werden." Nun, in diesem Punkt konnte Raoul nur zustimmen, das Tuch um seinen Finger färbte sich bereits rot. Iason hielt ihm die Tür zu dem kleinen Raum auf, wo sich die erste Hilfe Ausrüstung befand. Es kam häufiger vor, dass sich jemand verletzte. Aber trotzdem war es ihm irgendwie peinlich.

Raoul nahm auf der Liege Platz und betrachtete unverhohlen den Körper des anderen, wie er gerade in den Schränken nach dem richtigen Apparat suchte. Alle Blondies waren von einer außergewöhnlichen physischen Erscheinung: groß gewachsen, muskulös, mit langem blonden Haar, das nicht selten bis zur Taille reichte und perfekte, ebenmäßige Gesichter.

Aber Iason war selbst für die Maßstäbe eines Blondies, zumindest für Raouls Maßstäbe, außergewöhnlich attraktiv. Der enge schwarze Bodysuit betonte jeden Muskel und schuf einen interessanten Kontrast zu dem karmesinroten Gewand, das er darüber trug und an der Taille von seinem silbernen Gürtel gehalten wurde.

Es zeigte seinen Status an der Akademie, nur die 20 besten Schüler trugen diese roten Gewänder und auch Raoul gehörte zu ihnen. Er beobachtete Iason bereits eine ganze Zeit lang und fühlte sich nicht gerade wenig zu ihm hingezogen.

Iason schien alles gefunden zu haben, was er benötigt hatte und setzte sich neben Raoul, der es nur allzu genau spürte, wo ihn dieser durchtrainierte Oberschenkel durch den dünnen Stoff ihrer Kleidung berührte. Er seufzte leise. Iason hatte es gehört, aber er schrieb es wohl seinen Schmerzen zu, als ihm der Blondie den Plastikhandschuh von den Finger zog und der Schnitt wieder vermehrt zu bluten anfing.

Doch keine Minute später war die Verletzung gereinigt und Raoul spürte das Jucken, das sich immer einstellte, wenn eine Blessur mit dem Hautregenrator behandelt wurde.

Dann ließ Iason sein Handgelenk wieder los. Raoul blickte wieder auf einen makellosen Zeigefinger, er bewegte ihn zögernd. „Danke."

„Nicht der Rede wert.", tat es der andere ab.

Raoul lächelte und streckte die Hand aus: „Raoul Am."

Der Händedruck war fest. „Iason Mink, aber das weißt du doch sicher bereits.", es klang vorwurfsvoll.

„Ich wollte nur höflich sein.", verteidige sich Raoul und ging dann wieder zu seinem Mikroskop. Er zog den Objektträger hervor, die Probe hatte sich tiefblau verfärbt und war so mit nicht mehr zu gebrauchen. Er zerbrach das Glas mit der linken Hand und warf die Reste in den Müll. Jetzt musste er wieder von vorne anfangen.

Geflissentlich ignorierte er den anderen Blondie. Iason stand einige Meter hinter ihm und wartete, bis er zusammengepackt hatte. Raoul wandte sich um: „Nun, was ist?", erkundigte er sich.

„Ins Kasino, eine Runde Pool?", schlug Iason knapp vor und ging dann voran, um es Raoul zu überlassen die völlig überraschende Einladung anzunehmen.

Dieser Blondie war etwas ganz besonders, Raoul wusste nicht, woher er diese Gewissheit nahm. Vielleicht aus seiner Eleganz, der Art wie sich Iason bewegte, die soviel Ruhe, Beherrschtheit, Stärke und vor allem Dominanz ausstrahlte, wie es Raoul selten bei einer Person gesehen hatte. Gemeinsam traten sie ins Freie in die mondhelle Nacht. Heute war einer jener seltenen Nächte, an denen beide Monde von Amoi in voller Pracht zu sehen waren.

Raoul wandte sich um, denn Iason war stehen geblieben. Er griff mit einer Hand in seine Haare und zog die Spange heraus, die den Knoten hielt. Seine langen Haare schimmerten im Mondlicht fast silbern, als sie herabfielen. Anders als Raouls widerspenstige, honiggelbe, wellige Mähne fielen sie glatt den Rücken hinab.

Iason strich sich die Strähnen hinter die Ohren und kam dann auf Raoul zu: „Ich habe gehört, du wärst einer der besten Biochemiker und hättest gute Chancen später einmal in Eos zu arbeiten."

„Wenn ich das will, dann vielleicht. Weißt du..." Raoul zögerte und strich im Vorrübergehen über den weitgeöffneten Blütenkelch einer blutroten Blume, die nur in diesen seltenen doppelten Vollmondnächten blühte. „...ich lasse nicht gern über mein Leben bestimmen, schon gar nicht von einer Maschine."

Bei diesen Worten, die ihm einen Verweis von der Akademie und noch schlimmere Folgen bringen könnten – sie grenzen ja schon an Hochverrat - blieb der andere abrupt stehen. Iason musterte ihn eindringlich und mit einer Intensität, als ob er Raoul erst jetzt richtig wahrnehmen würde, erst jetzt ihm Bedeutung beimessen würde. Doch Iason erwiderte nichts darauf, sondern setzte mit langsamen Schritten seinen Weg fort.

„Und ich habe gehört,", ergriff nun Raoul seinerseits das Wort, „ ,dass du ein bedeutender Diplomat werden könntest." Iason Mink hatte viele herausragende Talente, aber am beeindruckensten war seine Sprachbegabung. Außerdem war er ein kühler Taktiker, der erst einmal die Situation gründlich sondierte, alle Alternative bedachte und dann erst handelte. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass er der beste Student war, den die Akademie von Tanagura je gesehen hatte.

„Wenn ich das will, dann vielleicht.", benutzte er die gleichen Worte wie Raoul Sekunden zuvor und in der Stimme schwang ein Hauch von Amüsement.

Raoul musste leise lächeln und als er den Blick hob, sah er, dass auch Iason ihn mit einem Lächeln bedachte.

Im Kasino war nicht mehr viel los um diese Zeit und so war es auch kein Problem einen freien Pooltisch zu bekommen. Raoul ertappte sich mehrmals dabei wie er Iason musterte, wenn sich dieser bei einem Stoß über den Tisch beugte. Bei dem dritten Anstoß hob Iason den Blick von der weißen Kugel und fixierte stattdessen Raouls grüne Augen, während er das Queue gegen die Kugel krachen ließ.

Ihm lief es abwechselnd heiß und kalt den Rücken herunter und seine Kehle war mit einem Mal staubtrocken. Raoul schluckte bei diesem Blick aus den eisblauen Augen.

Dieser intime Moment wurde jedoch jäh von einem ihrer Tutoren unterbrochen. Magister Kama klopfte Iason auf die Schultern: „Iason Mink! Sollten Sie nicht auf ihrem Zimmer sein und studieren. Die letzten Prüfungen stehen kurz davor und sie wollen doch ihrem hervorragenden Ruf gerecht werden. Das gesamte Kollegium setzt große Erwartungen in sie, vielleicht werden Sie den Rekord brechen."

Das Gesicht des jungen Blondie zeigte keinerlei Regung, er murmelte etwas Zustimmendes und wünschte dem Magister als sich dieser wieder entfernte eine angenehme Nachtruhe.

Raoul sah Kama nach und als er sich wieder dem Tisch zuwandte, bemerkte er , dass Iason noch immer bewegungslos dastand, das Queue in der Hand. Raoul glaubte ein leises Knirschen von Holz zu vernehmen, das immer deutlicher wurde, je mehr die Knöchel an Iasons Hand hervortraten. Der eisblaue Blick war noch kälter geworden.

Schließlich löste sich Iason aus seiner Starre: „Ich hasse das.", murmelte er und versenkte die Kugel mit so einer Wucht im Loch, dass sich kleine Splitter von ihr lösten und auf dem grünen Filz liegen blieben.

Am nächsten Tag saß Raoul im Park der Akademie. Er hatte die Arme auf der Lehne der Bank verschränkt und seineen Kopf darauf gelegt. Mit geschlossenen Augen genoss er die sanfte Brise wie sie durch seine Haare strich und den süßen Duft von Blüten an seine Nase trug. Er hatte noch etwas Zeit bis er wieder zurückkehren musste zum Kampfunterricht. Blondies gerieten nicht selten in gefährliche Situationen und es war unerlässlich, dass sie neben gutem Benehmen, Fähigkeiten im Programmieren von Computern und grundlegende Kenntnisse in Genetik auch wissen mussten, wie man sich verteidigte. Zumal ihre körperlichen Eigenschaften es leicht machten sich gegen einen gewöhnlichen Menschen zu wehren.

Neben überdurchschnittlicher Intelligenz und einem besseren Seh- und Hörvermögen war den Blondies eben auch eine enorme physische Kraft in die Wiege gelegt worden.

Normalerweise wurde die Anordnung der Gene von Wissenschaftlern, die im Eos Tower arbeiteten, vorgenommen. Und trotz dieser künstlichen Erschaffung glich kein Blondie einem anderen. Nur die fähigsten Biochemiker arbeiteten an den Genome der Elite.

So waren er und alle andere entstanden, es gab nur eine Ausnahme. Zumindest erzählte man sich das. Der Supercomputer Jupiter habe vor 19 Jahren persönlich die Anordnung der Basen eines Blondies und dessen Ausbrütung überwacht. Aber niemand wusste, wer dieser besondere Blondie war, vielleicht würde man es auch nie erfahren. Vielleicht gab es ihn auch gar nicht.

Jupiter. Raoul war bei dem Gedanken nicht glücklich, dass ein seelenloses Etwas sein Leben bestimmen konnte. Aber wer offen gegen das System rebellierte, der wurde unerbittlich bestraft. Manche wurden zu den Randplaneten des Systems deportiert, bei anderen – und das war weit häufiger der Fall – wurden das Gehirn so modifiziert, dass sie nur noch über den Intellekt eines Kindes verfügen konnten. Und diese Modifizierung war nicht temporär, sondern sie konnte das Leben jedes noch so großartigen Blondies auf Dauer zerstören. Jedoch konnte niemand sagen, wer für diesen Effekt verantwortlich war. Man munkelte, dass es Drogen gab, die das Gehirn regelrecht auflösten. Nun, das glaube Raoul nicht, aber solche abschreckenden Geschichten hatten dazu beigetragen, dass in Apatia und Eos die Kriminalitätsrate gegen null ging – in Midas und den Slums war das etwas Anderes, aber dort wurden Verbrechen auch anders geahndet.

Jedoch hatte schon etliche Blondies gegen Jupiters Gesetze verstoßen und sie schien es zu tolerieren. Sie musste doch wissen, dass sich manche Mitglieder der Elite nicht damit zufriedengaben dem Voyeurismus zu frönen. Es gab sogar prominente Blondies, von denen jeder wusste, dass sie miteinander schliefen.

Hier an der Akademie gab es wohl auch so manche, die das Verbotene tun würden, aber die Strafen waren rigoros. Es gab strikt konservative Blondies, die nichts von jeglichen sexuellen Handlungen wissen wollten und der Direktor gehörte eindeutig zu dieser Gruppe. Selbst wenn man sich nachts davonschlich um sich in Bordellen drittklassige Pets anzusehen, was ja eigentlich kein Verbrechen war, wurde man bestraft.

Auch Raoul war regelmäßig durch die Nacht gestreift, die Haare sorgfältig hochgebunden und in schäbigen Klamotten gehüllt und eines dieser Etablissements aufgesucht. Gut, er hatte auch einige Male den Zeigestock des Direktors auf der Handfläche gespürt. Aber es dennoch immer wieder getan.

Und in der letzten Zeit war es ihm nicht mehr genug sich Pets anzusehen, die miteinander kopulierten. Wenn er ihr hemmungsloses Stöhnen vernahm, phantasierte er häufig, wie es wohl wäre selbst in die Enge eines Mannes einzudringen. Und wie es sich wohl anfühlen muss selbst genommen zu werden. Meistens kreisten diese Gedanken dann nur um eine Person...

Ob Iason wohl auch nachts unterwegs war? Ob er auch diese verbotenen Gedanken dachte? Oder war er wirklich der Musterschüler, der er immer vorgab zu sein. Raoul hatte bei ihm nie die verräterischen Striemen an der Hand gesehen, aber vielleicht war Iason nur cleverer und hatte sich nie erwischen lassen.

Seine Gedanken wurden von trippelnden Schritten zu seiner Linken unterbrochen. Es war ein Kind, das nun direkt vor ihm stand. Er brauchte seine Augen nicht öffnen, um zu sehen, dass es tatsächlich ein kleiner Mongrel mit dunkelbraunem, fast schwarzem Haar war, der einen sehnsüchtigen Blick auf den grünen Apfel warf, der vor Raul auf der Bank lag. ‚Wie kommen die nur immer wieder hier rein?'

„Am besten verschwindest du, bevor ich es mir anders überlege.", grollte er mit tiefer Stimme und beschloss ein bisschen mit dem Kleinen zu spielen.

Der Junge war ganz schön frech und ließ sich nicht einschüchtern: „Ich hab keine Angst vor euch."

„Das solltest du aber." Er hörte wie der Kies unter den Füßen des Kleinen knirschte als dieser jetzt doch einen Schritt zurückwich. Raoul wartete noch einen Moment, dann schnellte er nach vorne und hielt den Mongrel mit festem Griff am Arm. Der schrie erschrocken auf und versuchte sich zu befreien.

„Wie habt Ihr das gemacht, ihr habt mich doch gar nicht gesehen.", protestierte er.

Raoul ignorierte das, er wusste doch selbst nicht, wie er es kam, dass er manchmal Bilder sah, obwohl er die Augen geschlossen hielt. Er stand auf und wollte den Jungen mit sich ziehen. Aber er hatte die Macht der Verzweiflung unterschätzt, die in einem solchen Straßenjungen steckte. Seine schnellen Reflexe verhinderten, dass das Lasermesser sich in seine Hüfte schnitt, stattdessen riss die Klinge eine tiefe Wunde in seine Handfläche. Der Mongrel nutzte den Überraschungseffekt und riss sich los, jedoch nicht ohne sich den Apfel auf der Bank zu schnappen, der wohl schon die ganze Zeit über das Objekt seiner Begierde gewesen war.

Jetzt war Raoul wirklich wütend. Er überlegte kurz, ob er dem Abschaum nachsetzten sollte, aber entschied dann, dass dies doch recht lächerlich wirken musste.

‚Wie dumm, sich von einem Mongrel die Hand aufschlitzen zu lassen. So viel zu der Notwendigkeit der Selbstverteidigung.'

„Raoul, wie kommt es, dass ich dich immer blutend antreffe?", der tiefe Klang der Stimme war unverkennbar.

Er wusste nicht, woher auf einmal Iason kam. Und er entschied, dass ihm das im Moment auch egal war.

„Wie ist das passiert?", erkundigte sich der andere, während er sich die Verletzung näher betrachtete und schließlich ein Tuch auf die Wunde presste.

„Frag besser nicht. Ein Mongrel."

Iason fixierte ihn mit einem überraschten Blick und ein Lächeln kräuselte seine Lippen. „Ein Mongrel, hier? Und du lässt dich so von ihm zurichten?"

Raoul beschloss die letzte Bemerkung zu ignorieren: „Ja, die scheinen auch immer frecher zu werden, jetzt streunen sie schon in unseren Parks herum. Das Syndikat sollte die Drogenlieferungen in die Slums erhöhen, vielleicht bringt sie das wieder auf andere Gedanken." Tatsächlich hörte man die wildesten Gerüchte in der letzten Zeit, dass der Führer des Syndikats, wohl der bedeutendste Blondie auf ganz Amoi, der einzige, der direkt mit Jupiter sprechen konnte, vor kurzem verstorben war. Offiziell herrschte Stillschweigen, aber es brodelte unter der Oberfläche, denn ohne die führende Hand des Syndikats konnte es in den Slums leicht zu Unruhen kommen. Dass kleine Mongrels jetzt schon in den Parks der Akademie herumstreunten war nur ein weiterer Beweis hierfür.

„Bist du sonst noch verletzt?"

„Nur mein Stolz.", gab Raoul ehrlicherweise zu.

Belustigt blickte ihn Iason an und ließ dann seine Hand los. „Ich bringe dich noch auf die Krankenstation. "

Sie waren kaum ein paar Meter gelaufen, als sie wütende Schreie hörten. Raoul und Iason tauschten kurz einen Blick aus und bogen dann in den Seitenweg ein, um nachzusehen, was passiert war.

„Du schon wieder!" Raoul erkannte seinen kleinen Angreifer wieder, doch dieses Mal war der freche Mongrel derjenige, der in Bedrängnis geraten war. Er befand sich in dem festen Griff von zwei älteren Jungen, die ihm wohl seine Beute streitig machen wollten und ihm bereits ein blaues Auge geschlagen hatten.

Die zwei Älteren blickten erschrocken auf und schienen nicht richtig zu wissen, was sie tun sollten.

Eigentlich hätten die beiden Blondies sich wieder umdrehen sollen, denn so etwas brauchte sie nicht zu stören. Egal ob es ein Mongrel mehr oder weniger in Tanagura gab, ob er an einer Überdosis Drogen starb oder zu Tode geprügelt wurde, die Elite brauchte das nicht zu kümmern. Doch Iason schien nicht so zu denken. Er trat an einen der älteren Jungen heran und zwang ihn auf die Knie indem er ihm den Arm schmerzhaft auf den Rücken drehte. „Das ist dir hoffentlich eine Lehre.", zischte er und ließ dann los.

Keine fünf Sekunden später war bei verschwunden. Nur Raouls Angreifer saß noch auf dem Gras und blickte Iason mit finsterer Miene an.

„Geh.", befahl der Blondie.

Der Mongrel stand auf: „Ich bin Riki und ich schulde niemanden etwas, schon gar nicht einem Blondie." Er hob den heruntergefallenen Apfel auf und warf ihn Iason zu. Mit einem Blick auf Raoul meinte er: „Dann sind wir quitt." Und dann war auch er verschwunden.

Raoul ertappte Iason dabei, wie dieser einen Moment lang dem Jungen nachblickte, sich dann aufrichtete und in den Apfel biss. „Riki also."

Am nächsten Morgen erschien Iason nicht zu den Kursen, Raoul nahm dies zwar zur Kenntnis, jedoch schenkte er Iasons Abwesenheit keine Beachtung. Als er allerdings am darauffolgenden Tag noch immer keine Spur von dem Blondie sah, beschloss er es auf dessen Zimmer zu versuchen. Iason hatte zwei volle Tage versäumt, die Magistri wussten von nichts und in weniger als einer Woche waren die letzten Prüfungen.

Die jungen Blondies bewohnten kleine Apartments mit eigenen Schlaf- und Badezimmern. Jeder verfügte über einen Diener, der Botengänge übernahm und die Räume in Ordnung hielt. Meistens waren es alte Furniture, die es als Ehre ansahen, der zukünftigen Elite einen Dienst zu erweisen.

So war Raoul auch nicht im Geringsten überrascht, dass ihm Ohuru die Tür öffnete, als er geklopft hatte. „Sir Raoul." Der alte Mann neigte respektvoll den Kopf.

„Ist Iason Mink hier?"

Ohuru blickte an Raoul vorbei in den Gang hinaus, dann bedeutete er ihm einzutreten. Der Diener senkte seine Stimme als er Raoul den Weg zum Schlafzimmer zeigte: „Ich weiß nicht, was mit ihm ist. Er benimmt sich seit zwei Tagen so...steht nur am Fenster, spricht und isst nichts."

Raoul zog überrascht die Augenbrauen in die Höhe. Das konnte er sich nun allerdings nicht vorstellen. Doch er konnte sich gleich mit eigenen Augen von der Wahrheit überzeugen: Tatsächlich, Iason bemerkte nicht einmal, dass er das Zimmer betrat und den Diener wieder fortschickte.

Als sich die Tür geschlossen hatte, blieb Raoul zunächst unschlüssig stehen. „Iason?"

Er hörte den anderen nur leise seufzen, aber er wurde nicht weggeschickt. Also trat er neben die reglose Gestalt und legte einen Hand auf dessen Arm. „Was ist los? Ohuru hat gesagt, du würdest nichts mehr essen und nur am Fenster stehen."

Raoul spürte unter seinen Fingern, wie sich die Muskeln des Blondies anspannten. „Ich kann nicht mehr.", die sonst so tiefe und befehlende Stimme klang wie bei einem kleinen Jungen, müde und erschöpft.

Er konnte sich keinen Reim darauf machen. ‚Was soll das heißen, er kann nicht mehr?' Iason schien doch immer alles so leicht zu fallen. Egal was es war.

„Was soll das denn heißen, du kannst nicht mehr?", fragte er dann auch schließlich.

„Was das heißen soll?", schien Iason eben noch erschöpft, so sprach jetzt Verachtung und purer Hass aus seiner Stimme. Er drehte sich zu Raoul um. „Ich habe es satt. Du weißt nicht wie das ist. Immer dieser Anspruch der Beste zu sein, nie einen Fehler zu machen. Ständig höre ich es: ‚Wir setzten großen Erwartungen in sie, enttäuschen sie uns nicht.'." Er hatte sich in Rage geredet und schien erst wieder zur Vernunft zu kommen, als sie sich in die Augen blickten.

Ein paar Sekunden herrschte Stille, dann wandte sich Iason wieder ab und setzte sich mit einem erschöpften Seufzen auf das Bett. „Aber du verstehst das nicht. Du weißt nicht wie es ist ein Blondie zu sein, der von Ju...", abrupt brach Iason ab, als ob er im Begriff gewesen wäre zu viel zu sagen.

Raoul setzte sich neben ihn. 'Ju...meint er Jupiter?' Aber er bedrängte den anderen nicht weiter. Irgendwie spürte er, dass Iason etwas sehr Bedeutungsvolles widerfahren war, etwas dass ihn in Verzweiflung stürzte. Beruhigend strich er über die zur Faust geballten Finger. „Soll ich dich alleine lassen?" Vielleicht war Iason ja gar nichts an seiner Gesellschaft gelegen.

„Nein." Und mit einem nochmaligen Seufzen lehnte sich der Blondie an Raouls Schulter, welcher für einen Moment völlig perplex war. Dann jedoch spürte er, wie sich der Atem des anderen wieder beruhigte und sich die Muskeln entspannten.

Sanft ließ er die Fingerspitzen über die glatte Wange des Blondie wandern, schob ein paar verwirrte Haarsträhnen zur Seite.

Eigentlich wusste er selbst nicht, was er da tat als sein Daumen über die leicht geöffneten Lippen strich. Dann neigte er seinen Kopf bis ihm der Duft von Iasons Haare in die Nase stieg, ein Hauch von Vanille.

Raoul bemerkte, wie sich Iason unwillkürlich versteift hatte, sein Körper war bis aufs Äußerste gespannt und er schien nur darauf zu warten, was noch folgen würde.

‚Jetzt ist es doch auch egal.' Raoul ließ seine Hand weiter hinabwandern bis sie auf der Schulter unter ihm lag. Beinahe andächte, als wäre ihm bewusste, dass er im Begriff war ein Heiligtum zu entweihen, drückte er die Lippen auf den schlanken Hals.

„Was...was machst du?", Iasons Stimme war nur ein leises Wispern.

Fortsetzung folgt...

Kritik/ Kommentare / Reviews / Feedback...egal wie ihr es nennt, hauptsache ich höre von euch.

baket


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Die Welt von „Ai no Kusabi" gehört nicht mir, sondern Rieko Yoshihara Sie möge es mir verzeihen, dass ich mir Iason und Raoul vorläufig ausgeliehen habe.

Teil: 2? (wahrscheinlich 8 oder 9)

Genre: Ai no Kusabi

Rating: PG18-Slash

Pairing: IasonxRaoul

Warnung: Lemon

Kommentar: Damit es jetzt ganz offiziel wird: Vielen Dank an Didichan, dass ich meine beiden AnK-Stories auf ihrer Site veröffentlichen darf. Schaut mal vorbei unter basaco.de

2. Verbotene Taten

„Was...was machst du?"

Doch statt zu antworten, drückte er nochmals einen Kuss auf die Haut. Sollte Iason überhaupt keine Ahnung haben? Nun, möglich wäre es natürlich. Es waren nicht alle Blondies so wie Raoul, die meisten waren tatsächlich damit zufrieden ihren Pets beim Kopulieren zuzusehen und sich dabei selbst zu befriedigen. Aber es würde ihn wundern, wenn Iason so „gewöhnlich" wäre.

Raoul dreht den Kopf des Blondie, so dass sie sich in die Augen sehen konnten. Leicht verwirrt starrte ihn Iason an, dann löste er sich aus seiner Starre und drückte Raoul fest und bestimmt von sich. Dabei schüttelte er leicht den Kopf: „Was denkst du dir, Raoul?"

Raoul erhob sich und blickte auf Iason hinab. „Ich dachte, das wäre offensichtlich. Ich dachte du wärst…anders.", meinte er schwach. Sollte er sich so getäuscht haben? „Gib es doch zu, du hast doch auch schon oft daran gedacht, wie es wäre selbst einen Körper als deinen Besitz zu markieren, deine Spuren auf der Haut eines anderen zu hinterlassen…."

„Sei still.", Iason schloss die Augen und drehte den Kopf zur Seite.

„Iason…", Raoul kniete sich vor den Sitzenden und hob die Hand an das Kinn des Blondie, damit sie sich in die Augen sehen konnten. „…ich will es. Du willst es."

Er sah noch immer Skepsis in den eisblauen Augen. „Allein meine Wünsche zählen. Nicht die von Jupiter, nicht die unserer Magistri, nicht die unserer Gesellschaft.", hob Raoul wieder an. „Ich will…nicht Jupiter."

„Das grenzt bereits an Rebellion.", eine blonde Augenbraue hob sich.

Das wusste auch Raoul, aber er sagte nichts. Wartete einfach ab, kniend und mit klopfendem Herzen. Die Spannung zwischen den beiden war förmlich greifbar. Schließlich leckte sich Iason die trockenen Lippen, nahm Raouls Gesicht in die Hände und zog ihn an sich: „Du bist dir im Klaren darüber, was wir hier tun?.", versicherte er sich und dabei hob sich eine blonde Augenbraue.

„Definitiv.", Raoul neigte den Kopf und überbrückte den letzten Abstand, presste seine Lippen auf die des Mannes vor ihm. Iason leistete keinen Widerstand, im Gegenteil, er erwiderte den Kuss.

Schnell führten die verbotenen Gedanken, die ihnen durch die Köpfe schwirrten, und die gegenseitige Anziehungskraft dazu, dass Iason mit leicht geschwollenen Lippen auf dem Bett lag, Raoul rittlings auf ihm saß und er es selbst nicht glauben konnte: Er und Iason würde Sex haben. Etwas, das er sich zwar schon lange gewünscht, aber doch nicht gedachte hätte, dass es tatsächlich einmal eintreffen könnte.

Raoul löste den silbernen Gürtel um seine Taille und warf ihn auf den Boden, streifte das rote Gewand ab und zog den Reißverschluss des Bodysuits auf, um sich aus dem hautengen Stoff zu schälen. Schließlich beugte er sich nackt über Iason und wenn ihm vorher schon warm war, dann wurde es jetzt noch schlimmer, als er den Blick aus verengten Lidern sah, mit dem ihn der andere bedachte.

Iason zog ihn näher an sich heran und nahm seine Lippen gefangen. Behutsam strich eine warme Hand über seinen Rücken und noch weiter hinab. Raoul wurde sich dessen erst bewusst, als Iason völlig ohne Vorwarnung mit einem Finger in ihn eindrang.

Ein kehliger tiefer Laut löste sich aus seiner Kehle und er warf den Kopf zurück, was Iason die Gelegenheit gab noch mehr von der unberührten Haut an seinem Hals zu kosten.

Unerbittlich bewegte sich wieder der Finger in ihm. „Verdammt.", zischte er aus zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. Raoul war kaum noch Herr über seinen eigenen Körper. Er hatte sich nicht vorstellen können, dass es so intensive Empfindungen sein würden, die alles was er bisher erlebt hatte in den Schatten stellten.

Er hörte ein leises Lachen und Iason zog sich zurück, aber nicht ohne nochmals etwas tiefer in ihn zu stoßen und ihm so einen heftigen Schauer zu bescheren.

Raoul verließ seine gebeugte Haltung und legte sich auf die Bettlaken neben Iason, er hörte seinen eigenen Herzschlag in den Ohren und schob sich die einzelne Strähne wieder einmal erfolglos hinter die Ohren.

Iason erhob sich nun ebenfalls, er verließ das Bett, zog die Vorhänge vor die Fenster und stellte das Licht auf die unterste Stufe, dann entledige er sich ebenfalls seinen Kleidern. Er tat dies ohne Befangenheit als sei es die natürlichste Sache der Welt. Und Raoul bedachte nun ihn mit einem anerkennenden Blick: Durchtrainierte Muskeln und das Licht zauberte einen goldenen Schimmer auf seine Haut, die einen genauso hellen Teint wie seine eigene aufwies. Und ebenso wie bei Raoul war seine Männlichkeit bereits hochaufgerichtet und er sah die Spitze feucht glitzern.

Unwillkürlich öffnete Raoul seine Beine noch weiter und fuhr sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen, die mit einem Mal so trocken wirkten.

Er spürte wie die Matratze neben ihm unter dem Gewicht des Blondies nachgab.

„Raoul.", die Stimme war einige Nuancen tiefer als gewöhnlich.

Raoul setzte sich auf und umschloss das zuckende heiße Fleisch seines Gegenübers mit der Hand. Er drängte sich näher an den Körper vor ihm: „Ich glaube, wie werden das beide nicht lange aushalten." Langsam bewegte er seine Hand, Raoul hatte noch nie jemand anderen befriedigt, aber er hatte schon so viele Pets gesehen, dass er nicht viel überlegen musste, was er nun als nächstes tun sollte.

„Fester Raoul...ja...nimm beide Hände...", Raouls Körper zuckte unwillkürlich zusamen, als er Iasons Anweisungen hörte, die man so auch den Pets gab, aber nur zu gerne kam er ihnen nach.

Die festen Striche blieben nicht ohne Wirkung und schon bald bewegte sich die Hüfte des Blondies nach vorne.

Iason hatte die Augen geschlossen, sein warmer Atem streifte über Raouls Wange als er sich näher zu ihm hin beugte. „Raoul...jetzt küss mich!"

Mit einem Lächeln gehorchte er und nahm Iasons Mund in Besitz, stieß seine Zunge immer tiefer in die feuchte Höhle, nur um danach wieder ganz zärtlich an der Unterlippe des anderen zu saugen.

Ein lautes Stöhnen und sein Gegenüber umklammerte seine Schultern mit einem schmerzhaften Griff, keinen Augenblick später spürte Raoul die warme Flüssigkeit auf seinem Bauch und seinen Händen. Er hatte noch nie einen Blondie – außer natürlich sich selbst - aus nächster Nähe ejakulieren sehen und jetzt starrte er fasziniert auf das milchige Etwas und auf die Quelle dessen.

Jupiters Gesetze und Restriktionen kamen ihm in diesen Minuten immer absurder und wahnsinniger vor. Nach einigen Augenblicken ergriff Iason seine Hände und begann sie langsam abzulecken, dabei sah er ihn aus diesen eisblauen Augen an, die vor Leidenschaft und Erregung fiebrig glänzten. Und dieser Blick hatte nur eine Botschaft: ‚Nimm dich in acht, du bist als nächstes dran.' Als er mit seiner Arbeit zufrieden war, nahm Iason sein Kinn in die Hand, öffnete mit dem Daumen seine Lippen einen Spalt weit und küsste ihn so auf den offenen Mund. Raoul bemerkte den herben Geschmack und fühlte, dass es jetzt auch bei ihm nicht mehr lange dauern würde. Tatsächlich drückte ihn der andere bestimmend in die Kissen, seine Hände wanderten seine Seite hinab, bis sie auf Raouls Hüfte lagen. Aber statt ihm nur mit seinen Händen Lust zu bereiten, verlagerte er seine kauernde Haltung. Ungläubig riss Raoul die Augen auf und beobachtete wie die Zunge langsam über sein Glied wanderte. Iason hob den Blick und sie sahen einander an.

Er stütze sich auf seine Ellbogen und hob eine Hand um über Iasons Wange zu streichen, dann schloss er die Augen und ließ den Kopf zurückfallen. Raoul spürte wie sich die Zunge um seine Spitze wand und schließlich begann der Blondie fest an ihm zu saugen.

Schockierend an dem Ganzen fand Raoul nur die Tatsache, woher Iason bloß wusste wie man Fellatio praktizierte, dies war definitiv nicht Lehrstoff an der Akademie. Aber statt sich weiter solchen Gedanken zu widmen, hielt er den Kopf des Blondies fest und als Iason es ihm nicht verwehrte, begann er in dessen Mund zu stoßen.

Iason ging sogar noch weiter, er zuckte nicht einmal zurück als er Raoul den besten Orgasmus seines Lebens beschert hatte und schluckte das Ergebnis bedingungslos hinunter.

Raoul blickte ihn sprachlos an und schnappte noch immer nach Luft. Iason lag neben ihm und fuhr sanft die Rillen seiner Bauchmuskeln nach.

Er lachte und verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf.

„Was ist so lustig?", wollte Iason wissen.

„Wenn Jupiter wollte, dass Blondies keinen Sex haben, dann hätte sie uns nicht mit dem erforderlichen Equipment ausstatten sollen."

„Raoul, denk doch jetzt nicht an so etwas." Kleine Küsse wurden auf seinem Oberkörper verteilt.

„Iason?" Ihr Blicke begegneten sich und sie brauchten keine Worte um sich darüber im Klaren zu werden, was sie beide wollten.

„Es wird wehtun."

Raoul nickte. „Ich weiß.", ein leises Gefühl von Panik durchzuckte ihn, aber er kämpfte es gleich nieder.

„Dreh dich um.", Iason küsste seinen Nacken. „Ich bin gleich wieder da."

Raoul drehte den Kopf auf die Seite dabei nahm er Iasons Geruch in dem Kissen wahr, er war irgendwie süß und würzig zugleich und unverwechselbar.

Er genoss wie Iason wieder mit einem Finger in ihn eindrang, ihn forschend hin und her bewegte. Raoul konnte einfach nicht anders als sein Becken mitzubewegen.

Jedoch war sein anfängliches Wohlbehagen schnell verschwunden, als Iason in ihn eindrang. Er tat dies zwar langsam, dennoch war es schmerzhaft. Unwillkürlich schrie er auf und presste die Augen fest zusammen.

„Ganz ruhig, entspann dich.", Iason grub die Zähne sanft in sein Ohrläppchen und streichelte seinen Oberschenkel.

Nach für ihn endlos erscheinenden Minuten war der Blondie völlig in ihn eingedrungen und verharrte nun regungslos. Der Schmerz verebbte und machte neuen Gefühlen Platz. Raoul fing leise an zu stöhnen als sich Iason etwas bewegte und seine Finger krallten sich noch fester in das Bettlaken.

Durch die Vorhänge schienen die ersten Strahlen des neuen Tages. ‚Ist es tatsächlich schon Morgen?' Raoul waren die vergangenen Stunden wie Minuten vorgekommen. Er wusste nur, dass es die aufregendste Nacht in seinem jungen Leben war. Mit einem Seufzen versuchte er irgendwie seine Beine und Arme aus der Umarmung Iasons zu befreien. Kurze Zeit später gab er es auf und schmiegte sich stattdessen noch näher an den warmen Körper hinter ihm.

Es war paradox, aber auf eine angenehme Weise taten ihm sämtliche Glieder weh. Eigentlich sah er sich außerstande heute auch nur einen Schritt zu tun. Aber auf der anderen Seite war er noch nie so zufrieden und „satt" gewesen.

‚Wie oft haben wir eigentlich..?' Schwierige Frage, er glaubte sich erinnern zu können, dass er fünf Mal gekommen war und davon zweimal in Iason. Der Blondie hatte es tatsächlich zugelassen, dass er ihn nehmen durfte.

Raoul gähnte und schloss nochmals die Augen, sie hatten noch etwas Zeit bis zum Unterricht. Wie er es allerdings schaffen sollte mehrere Stunden auf seinem Po zu sitzen wusste er auch noch nicht.

Ohuru, Iasons Furniture, war es schließlich, der die beiden Blondies unsanft ins Reich der Tatsachen zurückholte. Während er sich lautstark im Zimmer zu schaffen machte, die Vorhänge aufzog und die Fenster öffnete, leierte er die Strafen herunter, die Raoul und Iason treffen konnten, wenn die Geschehnisse der vergangenen Nacht publik werden würden. Doch da Ohuru als Furniture nicht der Akademie sondern seinem Master unterstand, würde es auch bei seiner Moralpredigt bleiben.

Raoul drehte sich auf den Bauch und drückte den Kopf in die Kissen und versuchte den Redeschwall zu ignorieren. Iason ließ seinen Diener weiterplappern und legte sich auf Raouls Rücken, er ergriff seine Hände und verschränkte die Finger, dann rieb er seine Nase an die Stelle hinter dem Ohr. „Gut geschlafen?"

„Vielleicht zwei Stunden.", murrte Raoul und hob sein Becken etwas an. Spürte er da nicht eine morgendliche Erektion? Ihm tat bereits alles weh, also würde es darauf auch nicht mehr ankommen.

Es war unschwer für Iason zu bemerken, dass Raoul dem Gedanken an eine weitere Runde nicht abgeneigt war . „Raoul, du bist unglaublich."

„Du auch."

„Dreh dich um.", Iason verlagerte sein Gewicht, so dass sich Raoul umdrehen konnte. Sie sahen sich an und küssten sich innig. Jetzt endlich herrschte Ruhe im Schlafzimmer, denn Ohuru starrte die zwei Liebenden ungläubig an. Dann räusperte er sich: „Wollen die werten Sirs etwas essen?"

Iason machte sich nicht die Mühe etwas darauf zu erwidern, er widmete sich gerade hingebungsvoll seinem Hals. Also war es an Raoul zu antworten, der die Liebkosungen mit halbgeschlossenen Augen hinnahm: „Ich glaube Ohuru...ja genau hier Iason...also Ohuru wir werden für das Früüüüh...Iason!...Frühstück keine Zeit haben."

Raoul hörte keine Erwiderung, er öffnete nun ganz die Augen und sah wie Ohuru sie beide wie hypnotisiert anstarrte. „Du kannst jetzt gehen!"

Erst jetzt kam wieder Leben in das Furniture. „Ja Sir. Kein Frühstück."

Sobald die Türe geschlossen war, schlang Raoul die Beine um die schmale Taille des anderen und zog ihn an sich. Nicht lange und beide atmeten schneller. Zu hören wie Iason laut aufstöhnte und zu wissen, dass er der Urheber dessen war, brachte ihn zum Ziel.

Nur wenige Sekunden später löste sich aus Iasons Kehle ein tiefer, kehliger Schrei, der sich für Raoul unglaublich erotisch anhörte, so dass sich sein Unterleib noch einmal schmerzhaft zusammenkrampfte.

Dieser für einen Blondie so untypische Laut, hatte eine erschreckende Wirkung auf Ohuru, denn beide hörten sie vor dem Zimmer das Klirren von Glas und daraufhin den wenig schmeichelhaften Fluch des Furniture.

„Das war meine Vase.", murmelte Iason, seine Stimme gedämpft an Raouls Hals.

„Ich kauf dir eine neue.", bot Raoul kameradschaftlich an und klopfte dem Blondie versöhnlich auf die schweißnasse Schulter.

Fortsetzung folgt...

Kritik/ Kommentare / Reviews / Feedback...egal wie ihr es nennt, hauptsache ich höre von euch.

baket


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Die Welt von „Ai no Kusabi" gehört nicht mir, sondern Rieko Yoshihara Sie möge es mir verzeihen, dass ich mir Iason und Raoul vorläufig ausgeliehen habe.

Teil: 3? (wahrscheinlich 8 oder 9)

Genre: Ai no Kusabi

Rating: PG18-Slash

Pairing: IasonxRaoul

Warnung: Lemon (wollte ich eigentlich für diesen Teil nicht, aber...na ja lest selbst...)

Kommentar: Diesen Teil habt ihr einzig und allein Kathy zu verdanken, die mich mit ihrem Kommentar auf diese Idee gebracht hat. Ich glaube, ich habe so ziemlich alles mit reinpacken können, was dir an Teil 1 und 2 besonders gut gefallen hat: Mehr von Ohurus Beschwerden über Raoul und Iason, etwas Lemon und die Antwort auf die Frage: „Wie wurde Katze zu Iasons Furniture?" Und ja, Raoul hat dabei seine Finger im Spiel.

3. Nächtlicher Ausflug

Zwei Tage nach ihrer ersten gemeinsam verbrachten Nacht, schritt Raoul durch den Flur des Wohngebäudes und bemühte sich möglichst unauffällig zu verhalten. Besonders jetzt kurz vor ihren Prüfungen hätte es unangenehme Folgen für die beiden jungen Blondies, wenn jemand herausfand, was sie heute Abend geplant hatten.

Vor der Tür zu Iasons Apartment angekommen, setzte Raoul die Tasche ab, die seine heutige Abendgarderobe beinhaltete und klopfte an. Natürlich war es Ohuru, der öffnete und Raoul mit einem Blick musterte als ob der Blondie das personifizierte Böse wäre.

„Ich wünsche deinen Herrn zu sprechen.", bemerkte Raoul nach einigen Augenblicken, nachdem Ohuru keine Anzeichen zeigte irgendetwas zu tun.

Doch Ohuru versperrte ihm noch immer den Weg in das Zimmer. „Nicht schon wieder.", befahl er. Raoul verdrehte nur die Augen, öffnete seine Tasche und drückte dem Furniture die neue Glasvase in die Hand, die er für Iason gekauft hatte. „Aber nicht wieder fallen lassen.", meinte er und schob Ohuru einfach zur Seite.

„Aber das war doch nicht meine Schuld.", beschwerte sich dieser hinter ihm.

Raoul wäre beinahe zu spät zu ihrem Treffen gekommen. Wie so oft war er vor dem Computer gesessen und hatte an seinem Projekt gearbeitet. Bis jetzt hatte er niemandem erzählt, was er im Begriff war zu tun. Denn im Grunde waren solche Experimente für einen Studenten wie ihn verboten. Doch er vertraute Iason und dieser wäre der erste, der „ihn" sehen dürfte. Raoul freute sich schon heute auf diesen Tag.

Iason saß noch in seinem Arbeitszimmer vor dem Schreibtisch, aber als Raoul eintrat, klappte er das Buch, in dem er gelesen hatte, zu.

„Ohuru ist nicht erfreut mich zu sehen.", begrüßte Raoul seinen... 'Was sind wir überhaupt?' Freunde, ja das sicher und darüber hinaus noch mehr. Also Geliebte? Nein, sie waren zwar jung und hungerten förmlich nach sexuellen Befriedigung, die sie sich gegenseitig schenken konnten...Aber deshalb von Liebe zu sprechen? Nein, das war es nicht. Nicht in ihrer Gesellschaft, in der keine Intimität zu Stande kam, wie sollten dann tiefe Gefühle für einen anderen entstehen. Außerdem waren sie Blondies, dazu verdammt keine Gefühle zu zeigen.

Iason setzte sich zurück und legte die Fingerspitzen aneinander. „Ich werde froh sein, wenn ich mein eigenes Furniture habe. Er nervt jeden Tag mehr. Wenn es nach Ohuru ginge, dann sind wir die zügellosesten und impertinentesten Blondies, die ihm je untergekommen sind. Und du Raoul bist der schlimmste."

„So etwas dachte ich mir bereits.", Raoul setzte sich auf den Schreibtisch. „Übrigens ich habe dir eine neue Vase gekauft."

„Wirklich? Danke."

Raoul tat es mit einer Handbewegung ab, aber in Wirklichkeit hatte die Anschaffung der Vase ein richtiges Loch in sein Konto gerissen. Das Stück stammte aus den alten Handwerkstätten auf Gamma, dem dritten Randplaneten. Sollte Ohuru sie wieder fallen lassen, dann würde er wohl nicht mehr an sich halten können.

Er lehnte sich auf dem Tisch nach hinten und blickte Iason geradewegs in die Augen. „Dann meint Ohuru also tatsächlich, dass ich dich verführt habe?"

„Ja.", Iason beugte sich nach vorne, vergrub eine Hand in Raouls honiggelber Mähne und zog ihn noch näher zu sich heran.

„Wenn der wüsste,...", raunte Raoul, der gerade etwas zu Iasons Zungenfertigkeit in Verbindung mit unteren Körperregionen bemerken wollte, aber Iasons Lippen stahlen ihm jedes weitere Wort.

Iasons Hand wanderte an seinem Körper herab und streichelte durch den Stoff des Gewandes sein halbhartes Glied. Schließlich drückte er Raoul noch weiter nach hinten, bis dieser ganz auf dem Tisch lag. Sie küssten sich noch immer als Iason auf das Möbelstück kletterte und den Reißverschluss an Raouls Bodysuit aufzog.

Die von Raoul so gepriesene Zunge leckte gerade über seine Unterlippe als sich natürlich die Tür zum Arbeitszimmer öffnete.

Stille, in der Raouls Stöhnen nur um so lauter wirkte, und dann: „Sir Am, ich muss Sie darauf hinweisen, dass sie gerade ein schwerwiegendes..."

„Ohuru!", brüllte Raoul und stieß Iason unsanft von sich, der wäre beinahe vom Tisch gefallen. Warum wurde er immer verdächtigt? Dieses Mal war es ja ganz eindeutig Iason gewesen, der angefangen hatte und der immer noch seine Hand so eng an seinen Schritt gepresst hatte - wie Raoul mit einem wiederholten Stöhnen feststellte.

„Ohuru.", Iasons Stimme klang weitaus ruhiger und beherrschter. „Du sollst doch anklopfen, bevor du ein Zimmer betrittst.", belehrte er das Furniture, die Hand noch immer an Raoul gepresst.

„Verzeiht Master.", aber das Furniture blieb noch immer mitten im Raum stehen und sein Blick schien wie magisch auf Iasons Hand zu kleben.

„Du kannst jetzt gehen.", bemerkte schließlich Iason. Und als Ohuru das Zimmer verließ, tat er dies mit einer ungesunden roten Gesichtsfarbe.

Als sie wieder alleine waren, erhob sich Iason. „Wollen wir uns umziehen, es wird dunkel?"

Raoul grummelte etwas von 'Ungerechtigkeit', war er es doch, der jetzt angeheizt von ihren Küssen und Iasons Nähe keine Erfüllung gefunden hatte und jetzt unfertig in der Luft hing.

Der Blondie runzelte die Stirn: „Oder muss ich mich noch um etwas kümmern? Eine dringende Angelegenheit vielleicht?"

Raoul setzte sich auf und spreizte die Beine, damit der andere sah wie dringend es war. Iason verschloss die Tür - Ohuru sollte ja nicht sehen, wozu sein junger Master im Stande war - und kam dann auf ihn zu. Während er vor Raoul niederkniete, öffnete er bereits den Verschluss des silbernen Gürtel und begann die Hose über die Hüften des Blondies zu schieben.

Alles was Raoul sah, war die schiere Masse von silberblonden Haaren, die sich auf seinen Oberschenkeln ausbreitete, die er auf Iasons Schulter gelegt hatte. Alles was er hörte, waren seine eigenen harschen Atemzüge und die leisen Geräusche, die von unten zu ihm drangen.

Mit einem lauten Stöhnen ließ er seinen Kopf in den Nacken fallen und drückte verlangend die Hüften nach vorne.

Raoul blieb im Arbeitszimmer, während sich Iason im Schlafzimmer umzog. Schließlich konnten sie nicht in ihren exklusiven Gewändern und den auffälligen blonden Haaren die verrufensten Clubs hier in Midas betreten. Für solche Ausflüge bevorzugte Raoul unauffällige schwarze Kleidung: Eine nicht allzu enge Hose und ein weißes Shirt, darüber noch die abgetragenen Lederjacke und die schmutzigen Stiefel.

Ohuru würde sich bestimmt wieder beschweren, denn seine Stiefel hinterließen auf dem Teppich Fußabdrücke wie Raoul mit einem Grinsen feststellte.

Schließlich entnahm er seiner Tasche die Dose mit Haartönung und knetete das Pulver in seine Mähne. Zum Glück war es auswaschbar und das Resultat ein schmieriges hellbraun, genau passend für einen Mongrel. Zusätzlich band er das Haar noch zu einem Pferdeschwanz.

Auch Iasons Tarnung war perfekt. Er trug ebenfalls Stiefel und eine Hose, die aber an vielen Stellen bereits zerschlissen war. Ein schwarzes Oberteil und einen Mantel, der ihm bis zu den Knöcheln reichte. Seine Haare waren hochgebunden und unter einem schwarzweißen Tuch verborgen. Im Gesicht trug er dunkle Streifen, die leicht als Schlieren von Motoröl durchgingen.

Und als Krönung des Ganzen holte sich Raoul eine Zigarette aus der Jackentasche und steckte sie an. Wenn sie eines gelernt hatten, dann dass ein Mongrel ohne Zigarette genauso unglaubwürdig war, wie ein Blondie ohne blondes Haar.

Das einzige was sie jetzt noch verraten könnte, war ihre Größe und ihr Körperbau. Lange konnten sie beiden nicht mehr solche Streifzüge unternehmen, weil ihre Körperform zunehmend der eines erwachsenen Blondies entsprach, aber heute in dunkeln Ecken und Straßenzügen, würden sie nicht auffallen. Und wenn doch…nun das war doch das Interessante und der Nervenkitzel bei der ganzen Aktion.

Sie grinsten einander an. Es würde bestimmt ein spaßiger Abend werden.

Ohuru musste sich an der Wand abstützen als er seinen Master und Raoul, angezogen wie Mongrels, sah. Das Gesicht des Furniture war vor Schock kalkweiß und er griff sich an das Herz. „Ich werde langsam zu alt für so etwas. Nach diesem Semester gehe ich in Ruhestand.", murmelte er und wandte sich ab, um in sein Zimmer zu gehen.

„Wer weiß, ist vielleicht für alle das Beste.", Raoul konnte sich die Bemerkung einfach nicht verkneifen. Und Iason stand nur neben ihm und schüttelte den Kopf. So etwas war ihm wahrscheinlich zu kindisch.

Es für beide eine der leichtesten Übungen sich von dem Gelände der Akademie zu entfernen. Sie benutzen Raouls „Route": Durch den Keller von Gebäude C und danach ein kurzer Abstecher in die Vorratsräume und durch den Lieferanteneingang.

Keine halbe Stunde später standen sie am Rande der Hauptverkehrsachse von Midas. Rechter und linker Hand Clubs, Bordelle und Restaurants aufgereiht wie in einer Perlenkette und dazwischen Pets, Mongrels und Kriminelle.

Das 'Pet´s Heaven' war ihnen bekannt, der Name war definitiv nicht Programm: Die zweit- und drittklassigen Pets standen jeden Abend auf den erhöhten Plattformen um ihre Darbietungen den Kunden zu zeigen und ihnen jeden noch so exotischen Wunsch zu erfüllen.

Raoul fand gleich einen dunkeln Platz in der Ecke und sie ließen sich dort nieder. Gleich fanden sich drei Pets ein, die geduldig warteten ob ihre Dienste benötigt würden.

„Was denkst du?", Iason beugte sich zu ihm herüber. Den Mund nahe seinem Ohr. „Der mit der Narbe und der ganz links?"

Er musterte die beiden besagten Jungen, dann nickte er. Die Pets wollten sich gerade entfernen und sich auf eine der Plattformen begeben, aber Raoul hielt sie zurück. „Nein, hier vor uns auf dem Boden.", sie wechselten kurz einen besorgten Blick, aber schließlich beugten sich die Pets den Wünschen der Kunden.

Iason neben ihm lachte leise über den Gesichtsausdruck der Pets, sagte aber sonst nichts über Raouls Wünsche.

Raoul fand ihre Darbietungen irgendwie stümperhaft, aber er konnte an so einem Platz auch nicht anspruchsvoll sein. Dennoch genügte es, dass ihm das Blut in die Lenden schoss und er bemerkte, dass es seinem Sitznachbar nicht anders ging. Sie saßen im Schatten und keiner der anderen Besucher konnte sie deutlich sehen, also beugte sich Raoul zu dem anderen hinüber. Sie küssten sich und Raoul ließ seine Zunge immer tiefer in Iasons Mund gleiten.

Während die Pets ihre Darbietung mit lautem Stöhnen begleiteten, war Raoul dabei seine Schulden auszugleichen und wanderte mit der Hand immer weiter hinab, bis er am Bund von Iasons Hose angekommen war. Inzwischen lag er halb auf Iason und dieser hatte den Kopf zurückgelegt und sah zu ihm hinauf. Die Augenlider waren halb geschlossen und der Griff an Raouls Armen wäre stark genug gewesen einem normalen Menschen die Knochen zu brechen.

Kurz bevor der Blondie so weit war, küsste ihn Raoul nochmals und erstickte so jeden möglichen Laut. Nicht dass es was ausgemacht hätte, hier hörte man aus jeder Ecke Stöhnen und Wimmern.

Später suchte Raoul die Toiletten des Etablissements auf und während er in den Spiegel schaute und sich die Haare zu einem neuen Pferdeschwanz band, spürte er eine flüchtige Berührung an seiner Hüfte. Reflexartig schnellte er herum und hielt den kleinen Dieb am Arm fest, der seinen Geldbeutel in der Hand hielt.

Raoul verflcuhte sich für seine Unvorsichtigkeit, aber normalerweise war es als Blondie nicht nötig harte Währung mit sich zu tragen. Anfallende Zahlungen wurden normalerweise gleich auf ihren Konten abgebucht und ihre Identifikation war in den silbernen Tags der Blondies gespeichert, die er hier natürlich nicht benutzen konnte.

Der Dieb war rothaariger kleiner Junge, die Strähnen verfilzt und schulterlang. Und er sah Raoul mit kreidebleichem Gesicht an. „Sie haben gesagt, dass ich das Geld holen soll.", krächzte er und wurde gleich von einem Hustenanfall geschüttelt. Offensichtlich litt der Mongrel an einer der zahlreichen Infektionskrankheiten, die viele der Bewohner der Slums dahinraffte.

„Wer hat das gesagt?", erkundigte sich Raoul ohne den Griff zu lockern. Er war inzwischen vorsichtiger geworden was kleine unscheinbare Mongreljungs anging.

„Ben und die anderen."

Raoul wusste zwar nicht, wer 'Ben und die anderen' waren, aber er nahm sich seinen Geldbeutel wieder und ließ den Kleinen los. „Seid ihr ein Blondie?", fragte der schüchtern.

„Das ist unlogisch, wenn ich ein Blondie wäre, dann hätte ich blondes Haar." Und zur Verdeutlichung hob er eine braune Strähne nach oben.

„Aber die haben es doch gesagt.", entgegnete der Kleine. Aber sobald Raoul ihm noch eine Frage stellen konnte, war er bereits aus der Toilette geflitzt.

Da stimmte was nicht, wieso kam ein Mongrel auf die Idee, er wäre ein Blondie? 'Sonderbar.' Draußen ließ sich Iason von zwei weiteren Pets unterhalten, aber er schenkte ihnen mittlerweile keine Beachtung mehr. Als Raoul sich an den Tisch gesetzt hatte, bemerkte er: „Sieh mal den kleinen Rothaarigen da vorne."

Raoul blickte in die Richtung, die Iason ihm zeigte. „Gefällt er dir? Er wollte mich gerade auf der Toilette bestehlen. Aber bevor du auf äußert unsinnige Gedanken kommst, er ist noch zu jung." Besagter Dieb prügelte sich gerade mit einem älteren Jungen – wahrscheinlich besagter 'Ben' - und der Besitzer des Clubs zerrte sie an ihren Jacken nach draußen.

Natürlich gab es auch illegale Pets, die in Bordellen und Clubs auftraten und unter dem vorgeschriebenen Alter von 14 Jahren waren. Aber so etwas wurde streng geahndet.

„Du scheinst auf Mongrels eine anziehende Wirkung zu haben.", Iason zog ihn wieder einmal auf und spielte auf die Episode im Park der Akademie an. Raoul ging nicht darauf ein und leerte den nächsten Drink.

Sie hielten sich nicht mehr lange im 'Pet´s Heaven' auf und machten sich wieder auf den Rückweg. Die Gassen hatten sich merklich geleert, die Präsenz an Kriminellen jedoch war gestiegen. Doch als Blondie begegnete man so etwas mit ruhiger Gelassenheit, wusste man doch, dass kein Mensch einem das Wasser reichen konnte.

Plötzlich hörten sie hinter sich schleppende Schritte, Raoul warf einen Blick über die Schulter und erkannte den rothaarigen Jungen wieder, der augenscheinlich vor jemandem flüchtete.

„Warte.", er legte Iason eine Hand auf den Arm und bedeutete ihm sich ebenfalls umzudrehen.

Iason zog die Augenbrauen nach oben als er den Kleinen sah. Auch er hatte an dem hinkenden Gang und dem Blut, das den Oberschenkel hinabfloss und seine dünnen kurzen Hosen rot färbte, erkannt, was mit ihm geschehen war.

Der Junge musste zwangsläufig stoppen, weil er an Iason und Raoul nicht vorbeikam. Er erkannte Raoul wieder. „Ihr solltet gehen, Ben hat gesagt, dass er euch auf der Straße ausnehmen will."

Iason schnaubte nur abfällig, aber Raoul strich dem Kleinen über die roten Haare. „Danke für die Warnung." Normalerweise waren ihm Mongrels gleichgültig, aber dieser hatte einen intelligenten Blick und sein Gehirn war vermutlich noch nicht völlig mit Drogen und Medikamenten vollgepumpt.

Im Augenblick darauf hörten die Blondies leise Schritte, er waren drei Personen von vorn und vier, die sich ihnen von hinten näherten. Iason griff nach dem Laser in seinem Mantel, entsicherte ihn und wartete geduldig ab. Sie würden die Angreifer viel früher sehen und auch viel früher als sie reagieren, dazu waren sie schließlich Blondies.

„Ich gehe nach vorne.", entschied sich Raoul, Iason nickte und wandte sich um.

Raoul war im Begriff zu gehen als sein Blick auf den kleinen Mongrel fiel, der gegen die Mauer lehnte.

Ohne noch weiter darüber nachzudenken, hob Raoul ihn hoch. Der kleine Körper war überraschend leicht und der Junge schmiegte sich gleich an Raouls Schulter und schlang die dünnen Arme um seinen Nacken.

An einer Abbiegung blieb Raoul stehen, abschätzend musterte er seine Umgebung. Hier war eine gute Position und hatte genügend Platz zum Bewegen und Kämpfen. Als er den Mongrel absetzte, stöhnte dieser leise auf, als er wieder auf eigenen Beinen stand. „Hättet ihr mich nicht erwischt, hätten sie das nicht getan.", murmelte der Kleine und rieb sich den Hintern.

„Tut mir leid.", und das tat es wirklich, obwohl ihn so etwas eigentlich gar nicht zu kümmern bräuchte. Aber Raoul bezweifelte, dass dies das erste Mal gewesen war, dass der Mongrel vergewaltigt worden war. Hier in Midas und den dunklen, dreckigen Slums herrschten andere Regeln und Gesetze als in der hellen, elitären Welt, in der die Blondies lebten.

Ihre Angreifen waren inzwischen nicht mehr weit entfernt. Raoul stand in der Mitte der Gasse, die linke Hand an der Hüfte, abwartend und darauf konzentriert seinen Herzschlag unter Kontrolle zu halten.

„Habt ihr keine Angst?", wisperte der Kleine von seinem Platz in der Ecke der Straße, verborgen von den Müllbergen, die noch nicht abtransportiert worden waren.

Raoul verzog den Mund zu einem kleinen, grimmigen Lächeln. 'Angst? Oh, nein.' Als Blondie hatte man keine Angst.

Die vier Jugendlichen, die ihm gegenüber standen, waren womöglich genauso alt wie er selbst. Aber sie würde keine Chance haben. Vielleicht hatten sie das auch erkannt, an seinem Gesichtsausdruck oder seiner Haltung. Dennoch griffen sie an und Raoul konnte zum ersten Mal das anwenden, was er in den Unterrichtsstunden gelernt hatte.

Sein Magister wäre vermutlich erfreut gewesen, denn Raouls Bewegungen als er ihre Schläge und Tritte abwehrte, waren so minimal wie möglich. Er dachte gar nicht darüber nach, was er eigentlich tat. Stattdessen vertraute er auf seine Instinkte und die Schnelligkeit seiner Reflexe.

Schließlich lagen sie auf dem nassen, glitschigen Asphalt, einer regte sich noch, aber der Rest war entweder bewusstlos oder sogar tot. Müßig das nachzuprüfen.

Raoul richtete sich wieder zu seiner vollen Größe auf. „Und, hast **du** jetzt Angst?", fragte er den jungen Mongrel, der noch immer in seinem Versteck zwischen den Mülltonnen saß.

„Nein.", aber seine Stimme zitterte und er musterte Raoul mit großen Augen. „Ich seid doch ein Blondie."

Leugnen hätte keinen Zweck mehr gehabt, denn in diesem Moment stieß auch Iasons wieder zu ihnen. Sein Haar hatte sich gelöst und das helle Blond bildete einen bizarren Kontrast auf den schäbigen Kleidern.

„Wir sollten jetzt gehen bevor noch mehr Mongrels hier auftauchen."

Raoul konnte nur zustimmen.

„Kann ich mitkommen?", der Kleine reichte Iason gerade einmal bis zum Oberschenkel als er neben ihm stand und ihn am Mantel zupfte.

Raoul nahm ihn wieder hoch und die dünnen Beine schlangen sich um seine Hüfte. „Du weißt doch gar nicht wohin wir gehen."

„Aber es kann doch nur besser sein als hier."

Iason musterte ihn mit einem säuerlichen Blick als er ihn den Mongrel tragen sah: „So viel zu deiner anziehenden Wirkung auf Mongrels. Schäm dich Raoul!"

„Pass auf was du sagst.", entgegnete er. Und an den Jungen gerichtet: „Wie heißt du eigentlich?"

„Katze.", die Stimme klang gedämpft an Raouls Hals.

„Wie alt bist du Katze?"

„Fast 12."

Das wiederum fand Raoul schockierend, er hätte den Jungen auf bestenfalls neun geschätzt, so klein und dünn wie er war. Aber bei der mangelhaften Ernährung in den Slums wunderte es ihn auch nicht, dass das Wachstum beeinträchtigt war. Und es wunderte ihn ebenfalls nicht, dass er den Slums entkommen wollte.

Selbst wenn sie Katze mitnehmen würden, was konnte er in ihrer Welt werden? Doch nur ein Pet oder ein Furniture und für beides war er noch zu jung. Und die Pets kamen nach ihrem Leben bei der Elite doch nur wieder in die Slums zurück. Die Furniture zahlten ebenfalls einen hohen Preis und auch sie wurden schnell ersetzt.

„Ich mache alles, was ihre wollt.", bot Katze an.

Raoul strich ihm über den Rücken. „Selbst wenn ich wollte, ich darf dich nicht einfach mitnehmen."

„Und wenn ich euch Geld dafür gebe."

Iason, der ihnen vorausging, wandte sich um. „Du hast doch gar kein Geld."

„Ich könnte es stehlen.", behauptete der Junge.

„Nein, das lass besser.", Raoul setzte ihn ab, denn mittlerweile ragte vor ihnen der Zaun des Campus empor. „Hier.", er drückte Katze den Geldbeutel in die Hand, „Geh damit ins Krankenhaus, das sollte für eine ordentliche Behandlung reichen."

„Aber, ich will...", Tränen glitzerten auf dem schmalen Gesicht.

„Du bist noch zu jung.", erklärte Raoul, aber dies verhinderte nicht, dass noch mehr Tränen flossen und der Mongrel sich an Raoul klammerte. Hilflos starrte der Blondie auf den Jungen und blickte Iason hilfesuchend an. Auf solche Situationen wurde man nun einmal in ihrer Ausbildung nicht vorbereitet.

„Das hast du jetzt davon.", bemerkte dieser und verdrehte die Augen. Iason klopfte Katze auf die Schulter: „Hör zu Katze, ein junges Furniture oder ein durchschnittliches Pet kosten 400.000 Credits. Wenn du soviel Geld hast, dann kannst du mitkommen. Wenn nicht, dann musst du hier bleiben."

Das verstand Katze offenbar, er sah Iason an und nickte dann. „Ich werde das Geld auftreiben.", versprach er und verschwand dann in den Schatten. Raoul wünschte sich zwar für den Mongrel, dass er das wirklich tun würde, aber wie sollte ein kleiner Junge in den Besitz von 400.000 Credits gelangen. Eine Summe, die selbst für Raoul und Iason ein Vermögen darstellte.

„Den sehen wir nicht wieder.", meinte Iason und führte Raoul zu einem kleinen Hintereingang, der jedoch in der Regel von Sicherheitskräften bewacht wurde.

„Und die Wachen?", Raoul runzelte fragend die Stirn. Er war nicht in der Stimmung jetzt auch noch erwischt zu werden.

„Pass auf.", flüsterte der andere und hielt Raoul einen Finger an die Lippen, soeben passierte eine Wache, den Ausgang. Iason trat leise hinter den Mann, legte ihm eine Hand auf den Mund und die andere auf das Gewehr. „Officer, ich würde es sehr zu schätzen wissen, wenn sie in den nächsten Augenblicken weder etwas Sehen noch Hören. Haben sie mich verstanden?"

Der arme Mann war sicher zu Tode geängstigt plötzlich in dieser ruhigen Gegend von hinten angefallen zu werden. Aber er entspannte sich als er bemerkte, dass ein Bündel Geldscheine in seine Tasche geschoben wurde.

Iason und Raoul nutzten ihre Gelegenheit und liefen zu den Wohngebäuden.

„Und das klappt immer?", erkundigte sich Raoul staunend.

„Natürlich."

Jetzt wusste Raoul auch, warum Iason nie erwischt worden war.

Zwei Tage später saß Raoul wieder auf seinem Lieblingsplatz im Park. In der Hand hielt er einen Holoprojektor und er konzentrierte sich auf das dargestellte Hologramm. Irgendetwas an diesem Abschnitt DNS war von ihm nicht richtig angeordnet worden. Und das wurmte ihn gewaltig, denn er war sich sicher sonst keine Fehler gemacht zu haben. Er wollte so bald als möglich den letzten Schritt tun und dann endlich wäre er fertig…

Gerade meinte er den Fehler gefunden zu haben. „Sir!"

Raoul blickte auf: „Katze! Was machst du denn hier?", er hatte nicht mehr damit gerechnet den Mongrel zu sehen, vor allem nicht hier und heute.

Doch der Junge ging nicht auf seine Frage ein, fasziniert trat er näher und betrachtete den Projektor in Raouls Hand.

„Ist das ein Holoprojektor?"

„Ja.", Raoul deaktiviert ihn und warf das kleine Gerät dem Jungen zu. Katzes Gesicht glühte vor Aufregung als er die Knöpfte drückte und ausprobierte eine Hologramm von sich zu erstellen. Schließlich stieß er einen Freudenschrei aus, als er in sein eigenes Gesicht blickte, das mitten in die Luft projiziert wurde.

Raoul lächelte unwillkürlich über diese kindliche Freude. Der Kleine war offensichtlich gar nicht mal unbegabt.

„Wieder ein Mongrel, Raoul?" Iasons schritt auf die beiden zu, hinter ihm Ohuru, der einige Bücher unter den Armen trug.

Iasons betrachtete den Jungen näher, dann erkannte er ihn wieder. „Katze?" Er sah Raoul fragend an, doch er wusste auch keine Erklärung.

Katze sah auf und gab Raoul den Projektor zurück. „Ich habe das Geld."

Das überraschte beide Blondies, sie tauschten einen Blick. Dann starrten sie verdutzt auf die drei geschliffenen Diamanten, die plötzlich in der Hand des Mongrels lagen.

„Auf dem Schwarzmarkt gibt es nichts, was es nicht gibt. Man muss wissen, wo man suchen muss.", erklärte Katze und war sichtlich vom Schweigen der Blondies sichtlich verunsichert.

„Du hast sie gestohlen?", Raoul nahm den blauen Stein in die Hand. Es war ein lupenreiner Schliff.

„Ihr habt nicht gesagt, **wie** ich an das Geld kommen soll.", protestierte Katze. „Kann ich jetzt bleiben?"

Wie Raoul bemerkte nahm Ohurus Gesicht einen violetten Farbton bei diesen Worten an. „Nun, die ganze Sache war Iasons Idee." Er blickte den Blondie an und grinste. Iason schien seine Gedanken erraten zu haben und sah auf einmal recht unglücklich aus.

Raoul lehnte sich auf der Bank zurück und kostete diesen Moment des Triumphes voll aus: „Sag Iason, wolltest du nicht ein neues Furniture?"

Fortsetzung folgt...

Kritik/ Kommentare / Reviews / Feedback...egal wie ihr es nennt, hauptsache ich höre von euch. ;-)

baket


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Die Welt von „Ai no Kusabi" gehört nicht mir, sondern Rieko Yoshihara Sie möge es mir verzeihen, dass ich mir Iason und Raoul vorläufig ausgeliehen habe.

Teil: 4? (wahrscheinlich 8 oder 9)

Genre: Ai no Kusabi

Rating: PG18-Slash

Pairing: IasonxRaoul

Warnung: keine

Kommentar: Natürlich möchte ich wieder den üblichen Verdächtigen danken: Didichan und Kathy. Ohne eure Kommentare würde ich nicht auf so manches Details kommen.

Didichan: Du wolltest mehr über Katzes Vergangenheit erfahren… ich denke in einem späteren Kapitel darüber nach, versprochen. ;-)

Ich finde dieses Kapitel ist das schwächste bis jetzt. Ich habe es jetzt schon einige Male durchgesehen und Sachen verbessert, aber… es fühlt sich nicht so richtig an.

Kapitel 5 wird wieder besser!

4. Jupiters Blondie

Raoul Am saß im Hörsaal unter den letzten zehn Studenten, die die rigorose Auslese der Prüfungen und Projektarbeiten im Fach Biochemie überstanden hatten. Gerade in diesem Kurs gab es die meisten Blondies, die ihr Studium abbrechen mussten.

Er richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf den Vortrag des Magisters, demnach hatten die zentralen Labors zurzeit Schwierigkeiten ihre Quote zu halten. Trotz der hochentwickelten Technologie der Blondies, dem ungeheuren Knowhow und der langen Erfahrung war es unmöglich, dass alle Embryonen, die ausgebrütet werden sollten, überlebten. Doch in den letzten Wochen war die Ausfallquote überraschend hoch gewesen.

„... nun meine Herren, wie es aussieht, gibt es viel für sie zu tun.", witzelte der Magister und schloss damit die letzte Unterrichtsstunde.

Raoul und die anderen erhoben sich und waren im Begriff den Hörsaal zu verlassen.

„Student Am, warten Sie.", Magister Belske hielt ihn zurück und reichte ihm ein Klemmbrett mit einem Computerausdruck. Raoul überflog die Zahlenkolonnen und die handschriftliche Notiz am Rande, dabei er konnte ein Lächeln nicht unterdrücken. Belske hatte seine Jahresarbeit in den Labors überprüfen lassen und tatsächlich waren selbst die führenden Blondies dort erstaunt gewesen über seine Fähigkeiten. Raoul hatte sich aus den antiken Datenbanken, die die ersten Siedler auf Amoi mitgebracht hatten, den genetischen Code eines Lebewesens ausgesucht, das auf der Terra antiquua als ‚Microtus arvalis', die gemeine Feldmaus, bekannt gewesen war, und versucht diese altertümliche Darstellung auf die Systeme der heutigen Labors anzugleichen.

Mit seinem Computerprogramm, das er hierzu geschrieben hatte, war es nun jedem durchschnittlichem Biochemiker möglich, das Gleiche zu tun. Damit konnten die unzähligen Tierarten wiederbelebt werden, denn vorher war das Verfahren des 'Übersetzens' zu langwierig und kostenspielig gewesen.

Damit stand seiner Anstellung in den zentralen Labors nichts im Wege. Jeder junge Blondie bekam auf Grund seiner Leistungen an der Akademie eine Empfehlung ausgesprochen und in der Regel wurde dieser auch entsprochen.

„Selbst der Leiter des Labors hat sich sehr löblich über Sie geäußert."

„Danke.", aber Raoul spürte, dass Belske noch mehr zu sagen hatte.

„Allerdings ist ihre Empfehlung heute Morgen abgelehnt worden."

Raoul blieb wie versteinert stehen. Das konnte nicht möglich sein, sie hatten doch gesehen, dass er begabt war und der Beste des Kurses war. „Warum?", brachte er mit Mühe hervor.

Belske zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das ist das ungewöhnlich, es gab nicht einmal eine Begründung. Tut mir leid, Raoul. Ich weiß das war dein Traum."

Benommen nickte er und gab dem Magister wieder das Blatt zurück. Was sollte er jetzt machen, wenn er aus der Akademie ausschied? Für ihn brach mit dieser Botschaft buchstäblich eine Welt zusammen.

Raoul lief durch den Park zu seinem Apartment, für heute hatte er keine weiteren Kurse um für die letzten Prüfungen am morgigen Tag zu lernen. Aber dazu konnte er sich jetzt ganz bestimmt nicht überwinden.

Ein anderer Blondie rempelte ihn unsanft an. „Pass besser auf, Streber!", herrschte ihn Astur an und wollte weitergehen.

Raoul blieb mitten auf dem Weg stehen. Normalerweise ignorierte er Asturs Beleidigungen, der andere war bereits an Anfang seines Studiums aus dem Biochemiekurs geflogen und hatte demnach nicht viel Sympathie für Raoul übrig.

Aber normalerweise war Raoul beherrscht und ausgeglichen, heute jedoch war sein Innerstes aufgewühlt... Er warf seine Bücher in das Gras neben ihm und packte Astur am Handgelenk. „Was hast du gerade gesagt?", fauchte er.

„Du sollst besser aufpassen, Streber.", wiederholte Astur mit einem boshaften Zischen und lächelte ihn auf eine Weise an, dass Raoul den innigen Wunsch verspürte, ihm ins Gesicht zu schlagen.

Was er dann auch tat.

Seine Knöchel schmerzten an den Stellen an denen er mit dem Kiefer des anderen in Berührung gekommen war.

„Spinnst du?", Astur hielt sich das schmerzende Kinn.

Doch Raoul beachtete es gar nicht hin, er schloss beide Hände um den schlanken Hals vor ihm und verhinderte so, dass er sich noch mehr Beleidigungen anhören musste. „Jetzt hör mir gut zu, Astur. Ich kann nichts dafür, dass du zu beschränkt warst zu begreifen, dass es nötig ist hart zu lernen um im Kurs zu bleiben. Ich kann weder etwas für deine Dummheit noch für deine Faulheit. Und im Gegensatz zu dir bin ich unzählige Stunden in meinem Zimmer gesessen, während du in Midas unterwegs warst. Also dann beschwer dich auch nicht!"

Astur lief mittlerweile blau an, aber Raoul hielt ihn immer noch fest. „Hast du das ein für alle Mal verstanden?", seine Stimme hatte einen gefährlichen Ton angenommen.

Ein Krächzen, das sich verdächtig nach einem 'Ja' klang war alles, was Astur noch hervorbringen konnte.

„Gut. Dann kannst du jetzt meine Bücher aufheben.", Raoul wusste, dass das jetzt doch sehr gemein war, aber er bestand darauf. Erst als ihm Astur beschämt die Bücher zurückgab, drehte er sich auf dem Absatz um und ging in sein Zimmer.

Klay, sein Furniture, begrüßte ihn: „Ihr seid früh Sir. Soll ich euch etwas zu Essen bringen lassen."

Er nickte nur und setzte sich dann vor das Computerterminal in seinem Zimmer. Ungeduldig trommelten seine Finger auf den Schreibtisch. Sollte er es jetzt tun? Es wäre nicht mehr viel Arbeit nötig und er wäre fertig.

So könnte er sich wenigstens beweisen, dass er einer der besten Biochemiker auf ganz Amoi war, egal ob er jetzt in den zentralen Labors arbeiten konnte oder nicht.

Bei Anbruch der Nacht war Raoul auf dem Schreibtisch eingeschlafen. Er hatte bei dem endgültigen Testlauf nur kurz die Augen zu machen wollen, die unangenehm brannten von der stundenlangen Bildschirmarbeit.

Ein sanftes Streicheln an seinem Hals und die zarte Berührung an seinen Lippen ließen ihn erwachen.

„Was ist los? Du warst heute Abend nicht in der Mensa."

„Ich hatte zu tun.", Raoul tippte gegen den Bildschirm auf dem immer noch der Test lief.

„Aha.", Iason richtete sich wieder auf und hielt ein kleines Päckchen, das mit silberner Folie umwickelt war, in der Hand. „Ich habe hier etwas für dich und außerdem siehst du so aus als ob du eine Pause gut gebrauchen könntest." Er setzte sich auf das Bett, das am anderen Ende des Zimmers stand und klopfte einladend auf den Platz neben ihm.

Raoul ließ sich mit einem Seufzen auf das Bett fallen. Iasons riss die Folie auf und zum Vorschein kam eine sonderbare dunkelbraune Substanz.

„Was ist das?", erkundigte er sich und nahm das kleine Stück entgegen, das Iason abgebrochen hatte.

Der grinste: „Das ist Schokolade."

Davon hatte Raoul nie gehört, die Substanz begann in seiner Hand zu schmelzen und hinterließ einen klebrigen Film.

„Sie kommt aus den Slums.", bemerkte Iason just in dem Augenblick, in dem Raoul ein Stückchen abbeißen wollte. Skeptisch beäugte er es. Aus den Slums kam für gewöhnlich nichts Gutes.

„Keine Angst, es bringt dich nicht um und es schmeckt wirklich gut."

„Mhm.", gab Raoul zu und brach sich noch eine größere Portion ab. So etwas hatte er noch nie gegessen, etwas das so herrlich süß war. Ihre Rationen in der Mensa waren darauf ausgelegt sie mit allen nötigen Nährstoffen und Vitaminen zu versorgen, deshalb waren die jungen Blondies solche kulinarischen Köstlichkeiten nicht gewohnt.

„Katze hat es mitgebracht."

Raoul runzelte die Stirn während er den zarten Schmelz auf seiner Zunge auskostete. „Warum war der Kleine wieder in den Slums?"

„Er hat es geschafft Ohuru abzulenken und ist ausgerissen. Nach fünf Stunden ist er wieder bei mir aufgetaucht und hat die Schokolade wohl als Versöhnung mitgebracht."

Ein leises Lachen war die Antwort von Raoul. Er konnte es sich bildlich vorstellen, was für ein zerknirschtes Gesicht Ohuru, Iasons Furniture, wohl gemacht hatte als er seinem Master beichten musste, der Junge wäre ihm davongelaufen.

„Und, hast du ihn bestraft?"

„Katze? Natürlich, aber das ist mir erstaunlich schwer gefallen.", bekannte Iason.

„Ja, ja. Es ist gar nicht so leicht Master zu sein.", neckte Raoul und ließ sich wieder in die Kissen sinken. Er verschränkte die Arme über seinen Kopf und starrte an die Decke. Vielleicht wäre es gar keine schlechte Idee, wenn er Iason heute Nacht hier blieben würde. Denn wenn sie erst einmal die Akademie verlassen hatte, wer weiß, wann sie sich wieder sehen konnten.

Iason würde noch im nächsten Monat im diplomatischen Korps aufgenommen werden, damit würde er sicher auch erst einmal Amoi verlassen. Seiner Empfehlung war entsprochen worden. Aber um ehrlich zu sein, Raoul beneidete ihn darum gar nicht, denn Iason erwartete stundenlanges Verhandeln und komplizierte politische Winkelzüge. Und wenn Raoul daran nur dachte, pochte ihm der Kopf.

Jedenfalls hatten sie seit ihrer ersten Nacht vor einer Woche nicht mehr miteinander geschlafen. Beide hatten viel zu viel zu tun gehabt, jetzt wo ihr Abschluss so kurz bevor stand.

Und in Raouls Räumen würde sie auch kein übereifriges Furniture stören können.

Ohuru schein gerade zu darauf versessen zu sein die beiden Blondies in den kompromitierensten Momenten zu entdecken. Und er hatte es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht das „zügellose, unzivilisierte Verhalten der jungen Blondies" zu beenden. Als er bemerkte, dass weder Raoul noch Iason ihm Beachtung schenken wurde sein Gesichtsausdruck immer düsterer.

Seine Laune war jedoch noch weiter gesunken, weil er jetzt auch noch auf den kleinen Katze aufpassen musste. Und natürlich betrachtete Ohuru wieder einmal Raoul als den Übeltäter, der jetzt nicht nur seinen Master verführt, sondern ihm auch zusätzliche Arbeit verschafft hatte.

Da war Raoul froh, dass sein Furniture leichter zu handhaben war. Klay war sehr schweigsam und führte seine Anordnungen ohne zu murren aus. Aber wie Klay reagieren würde, wenn er wüsste, dass Raoul und Iason zusammen waren…

Bevor Raoul noch weiter ins Grübeln geriet, lenkte ihn Iason ab: „Du hast Schokolade am Mundwinkel." , raunte diese tiefe, sinnliche Stimme und ihr Besitzer begann besagten Mundwinkel zu küssen.

Schon wenige Sekunden später lagen beide eng umschlungen auf dem Bett, Raoul hatte die Position gewechselt und saß nun auf Iasons Gesäß. Er leckte gerade über diesen langen, vollkommen glatten, weichen Hals. 'Areal DI-445 und IK-23, Verringerung des Bartwuchses.' , analysierte der Biochemiker in ihm als die Lippen von der Haut kosteten und die Hände weiter hinab wanderten.

Doch bevor er auch nur in die Nähe der Areale WR-33 bis 400 kam 'sekundäre Geschlechtsorgane', gab der Computer, der endlich den Test beendet hatte, ein durchdringendes Piepen von sich.

Raoul blickte abwechselnd zwischen der Maschine neben ihm und dem Blondie unter ihm hin und her. Aber schließlich entschied er, dass er und Iason auch noch später zu den wesentlichen Dingen zurückkehren konnten.

Er war zu begierig darauf zu erfahren, ob ihm sein Experiment geglückt war.

Deshalb erhob er sich. „Ich will dir etwas zeigen Iason..."

------

Raoul betrachtete den anderen Blondie, der jetzt schon zum fünften Mal die Holoprojektion des Pets ansah, das mitten im Raum zu stehen schien.

Er gähnte und vergrub den Kopf in das Kissen, jetzt könnte Iason seine Aufmerksamkeit so langsam wieder auf die lebende Materie richten.

„Wie lange hast du daran gearbeitet?", erkundigte sich Iason und setzte sich wieder neben ihm auf das Bett, griff nach seinem Glas und trank nochmals einen Schluck von dem Rotwein, den Raoul hatte kommen lassen.

„Sehr lange, ich probiere daran herum seit ich mit Biochemie angefangen habe. Richtig konkret wurde es im letzten halben Jahr. Und heute habe ich ihn dann fertig gebaut." Daran hatte Raoul heute Nachmittag gearbeitet. Mit einer gewissen Befriedigung streckte er sich und grinste. Ja, sein Experiment war geglückt, er hatte den vollständigen genetischen Code eines Pets erschaffen, das genau seinen Vorstellungen entsprach: Ein Junge mit lockigem schwarzen Haar, golden schimmernden Augen und perfektem Körper.

Selbst von den fähigen Biochemikern in den Labors in Eos konnten nur die wenigsten ein solch komplexes Lebewesen erschaffen, dies erforderte jahrlange Erfahrung. Aber Raoul war es trotzdem gelungen und das hing einzig und allein mit seiner Begabung zusammen. Und dem unnachgiebigem Drang des Forsches und Probierens. Er wusste nicht mehr wie viele Simulationen er im Computer hatte laufen lassen, wie viele schlaflose Nächte er verbrachte hatte, weil der Code scheinbar perfekt war, aber dann im letzten Moment sich doch als instabil erwies.

„Auf ganz Eos gibt es vielleicht eine handvoll Blondies, die überhaupt ein menschliches Wesen kreieren können. Du bist unglaublich begabt, Raoul."

‚Wenigstens einer, der das bemerkt.' dachte Raoul bitter. Er zuckte die Schultern, so gut das eben im Liegen ging. Iason strich ihm die Haare zur Seite und küsste seinen Nacken. Dann stand er wieder auf und ging zum sechsten Mal um die Projektion herum.

„Wäre er lebensfähig? Hast du es simuliert?" Iason schien an dem Pet Gefallen gefunden zu haben.

„Natürlich." Es wäre ja wohl wenig sinnvoll, wenn das Pet nur im Computer existieren konnte. Das kleine Labor an der Akademie wäre dazu nicht in der Lage, aber prinzipiell hätte Raoul den Jungen so erschaffen können, wie er jetzt vor ihnen im Zimmer als Projektion stand.

„Unglaublich.", wiederholte sich Iason. „Ich denke deiner Bewerbung bei den zentralen Labors wird nichts im Wege stehen."

Iason wusste noch nicht, dass sie ihn nicht nehmen würden. Und Raoul hatte es bis jetzt vermieden darüber zu sprechen, denn er selbst versuchte diese Tatsache so gut es ging aus dem Gedächtnis zu streichen. „Sie haben mich abgelehnt.", er sagte es nicht laut, doch natürlich hatte ihn der andere gehört.

„Warum?"

„Es gab keine Begründung."

Iason beendete die Projektion und wechselte das Thema. „Wie machst du das Raoul, eigentlich dürftest du so etwas gar nicht können. "

„Wie schaffst du es, zehn Sprachen fließend zu sprechen und dir sämtliche Personen einzuprägen, denen du jemals begegnet bist? Ich weiß nicht Iason, ich kann das einfach. Irgendetwas in mir sagt mir, was richtig und falsch ist. Welches Protein an welche Stelle soll. Sachen, die ich eigentlich gar nicht wissen dürfte, wie du richtig sagst. Keine Ahnung, was 'die' sich gedacht haben, als sie mich ausgebrütet haben." Tatsächlich war er schon oft geängstigt gewesen, dass er diese 'innere Stimme' besaß, empfindsam war für Dinge, die andere nicht spüren konnten. Manchmal, wenn er sich konzentrierte, dann meinte er sogar die Gedanken und Empfindungen der anderen Blondies hören zu können. Es schien ihm, als ob er nur danach greifen müsste und sie würden ihm gehorchen.

„Nun, sehen wir einfach nach, was sie sich dabei gedacht haben."

Iason brachte es doch immer wieder fertig, ihn zu überraschen. „Was?", er stand auf und ging zu dem Computerterminal herüber, an das sich Iason gesetzt hatte. Nach wenigen Sekunden war Raoul klar, was der Blondie machte, er hackte sich in die zentralen Datenbanken von Tanagura. Datenbanken, die eigentlich von den besten Sicherheitssystemen geschützt werden sollten. „Iason, was wenn sie dich entdecken?" Raoul wollte es nicht zugeben, aber bei diesem Gedanken wurde ihm übel. Sie konnten beide verhaftet werden und Jupiter würde sie persönlich bestrafen.

„Beruhig dich. Dazu müssten sie mich erst einmal entdecken….Deine Nummer."

Völlig perplex nannte er sie. Keine Sekunde später sah er den Eintrag: „Blondie: Raoul Am." Es war bizarr, er konnte seinen eigenen genetischen Code betrachten. Sämtliche Daten waren aufgezeichnet: Die Erstellung der ersten Blaupause, die künstliche Befruchtung und Ausbrütung.

Doch etwas war bei ihm anders als bei den anderen Blondies, irgendwie fühlte er das, als er sich den Code ansah. Ohne lang darüber nachzudenken, tippte er ein paar Befehle in die Tastatur damit sich die Darstellung des Codes vergrößerte. Da waren tatsächliche einige Abschnitte in einer besonderen Farbe eingefärbt.

Raoul erkannte, was das für Abschnitte waren und jetzt wusste er auch, was diese 'innere Stimme' war. Er trat einen Schritt zurück und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Doch wozu sollte diese Fähigkeit nützen?

„Was hat das zu bedeuten?", erkundigte sich Iason und deutete auf die rotblinkenden Felder.

„Das sind Gene für mentale Fähigkeiten. Die sind bei uns Blondies schon sehr ausgeprägt, aber hier..." er schüttelte nochmals den Kopf und war nicht im Stande es zu sagen. Raoul versuchte es noch einmal: „Ich habe einmal einen Aufsatz gelesen von Farrang Kie, du hast sicher schon von ihm gehört, er hat durch seine Forschungen die Fehlerquote bei der Ausbrütung in den Labors erheblich verringert. Kie war der Ansicht, dass man einen Blondie auch mit telepathischen Fähigkeiten ausstatten könnte. Er sah dies als weiteren Entwicklungsschritt an... Ich glaube, das haben sie bei mir ausprobiert. Aber wozu?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Aber wahrscheinlich heißt das einfach nur, dass du für bestimmte Aufgaben geschaffen worden bist.", gab Iason offen zu.

Raoul ließ sich schwer auf einen Stuhl fallen. Natürlich hatte er es immer gewusst, jeder Blondie wurde nur geschaffen, um einen bestimmten Zweck für die Elite zu erfüllen. Aber es jetzt so eiskalt auf einem Computerbildschirm zu sehen, als nackte Realität, zu begreifen, dass man ein Zahnrad in einem komplexen System war. Ein System, das man noch nicht einmal kannte und aus dem man nicht ausbrechen konnte… Eine zarte Illusion, die er immer gehabt hatte, dass er allein für sein Glück verantwortlich war. Diese Illusion war gerade zerstört worden.

„Wie sieht es bei dir aus Iason, haben sie bei dir auch etwas Neues ausprobiert?", er meinte es sarkastisch und wollte nur von seiner eigenen Lage ablenken. Iason antwortete nicht, aber sein Gesicht verhärtete sich und er blickte nur starr auf die Tastatur.

Schließlich tippte er ein paar Befehle ein. Neugierig erhob sich Raoul, um sich den Eintrag anzusehen und wich erschrocken zurück als er die Wahrheit über den Blondie las.

Raoul sah Iason an, als wäre er ein Wesen von einem anderen Stern. Der Mund blieb ihm unvorteilhaft offen stehen. Das konnte nicht sein! Das hieße ja… „Jupiter steh mir bei.", flüsterte er.

Er schlug die Hand vor den Mund. Iason schaltete den Computer wieder aus und erhob sich.

„Du bist Jupiters Blondie.", stammelte Raoul. „Seit wann weißt du das?"

„Ich habe es vor neuen Tagen herausgefunden. Und macht dir das Angst Raoul? Würdest du jetzt immer noch mit mir Sex haben wollen? Oder bist du so wie alle anderen?... Ich dachte, du wolltest dein Leben nicht von einer Maschine bestimmen lassen, von dem, was in einer Datei steht? Hast du das nicht selbst zu mir gesagt?", die tiefe Stimme hatte einen gefährlichen Klang angenommen.

Raoul konnte nur ungläubig den Kopf schütteln. Iasons Bemerkungen perlten an ihm ab wie Regentropfen an einer Fensterscheibe. Er konnte nur an das denken, was er in den Dateien gesehen hatte. 'Jupiters Blondie.'

„Raoul... ich dachte du... ", Iason atmete durch, er straffte sich und seine Gesicht zeigte einen Ausdruck von Härte. „Wahrscheinlich ist es besser, wenn du vergisst, was vor einer Woche geschehen ist." Er musterte Raoul noch einmal kurz und verließ sein Apartment.

Raoul blieb im Zimmer stehen. Unfähig etwas zu tun. Nicht nur er, sondern auch Iason...

Kurz darauf erschien Raouls Furniture Klay. „Sir, braucht Ihr noch etwas?"

Raoul starrte Klay an, doch er nahm ihn gar nicht wahr. ‚Vergessen, all das vergessen? Iason vergessen?' Ihm kam es so vor als ob ihm der Boden unter den Füßen weggezogen wurde. Und alles wurde schwarz.

Klay war schon seit 30 Jahren Diener der Blondies. Eine sehr lange Zeit für ein Furniture und hatte im Dienst mancher Herren gestanden. Aber ein ohnmächtiger Blondie war selbst für ihn etwas Neues.

Später in dieser Nacht saß Raoul auf seinem Bett. Klay beobachtete ihn misstrauisch und hielt sich bereit einzugreifen, falls der junge Blondie wieder ohnmächtig werden würde.

Raoul schloss die Augen und schluckte die Tränen hinunter. Er selbst war ein Versuchsobjekt eines Biochemikers gewesen, der auf Wunsch von Jupiter die Theorien von Farrang Kie nachprüfen sollte. Und Iason war… es war so unglaublich… Iason war der Blondie, der von Jupiter persönlich erschaffen worden war. Wie hatte er überhaupt glauben können, dass er selbst über sein Leben bestimmen konnte? Er und Iason waren einfach nur Schachfiguren in einem großen Spiel.

Was hatte er noch vor einer Woche so großspurig bekannt: „Ich will…nicht Jupiter." Und jetzt brachte ihn die Wahrheit über sich selbst und Iason so sehr ins Wanken.

Schließlich wurde der Druck in seiner Brust zu groß, er stöhnte auf. Und die Tränen liefen ihm hemmungslos über die Wangen.

Raoul stützte die Stirn in die hohle Hand und schluchzte auf.

„Sir?", Klays Stimme klang ängstlich. „Ihr dürft nicht weinen, Ihr seid ein Blondie!"

‚Ich wünschte, ich wäre es nicht. Was ist das für ein Leben, in dem alles vorherbestimmt ist?'

„Du kannst jetzt gehen.", befahl er dem Furniture mit erstickter Stimme. Doch dieser gehorchte natürlich nicht.

„Du sollst gehen!", Raoul betonte jedes Wort einzeln und trotz seiner Tränen gelang es ihm in einem befehlsmäßigen Ton zu reden.

Klay zögerte, aber er beugte sich und verließ das Zimmer.

Als Raoul alleine war, holte er eines der Skalpelle seines Laborbestecks aus dem Schrank. Er hielt es in der Hand und drehte den kalten Chirurgenstahl hin und her, beobachtete die Reflexionen des Lichts darauf und sein eigenes verzerrtes Spiegelbild.

Dies war der einzige Ausweg. Dies würde Jupiter nicht vorherbestimmen können und auch nicht verhindern können, wenn er jetzt seinem Leben ein Ende bereiten würde.

Dies hier war die einzige Freiheit.

------

In einem anderen Gebäude saß Iason Mink vor seinem Computerterminal und starrte auf den schwarzen Bildschirm.

Er hatte geglaubt, dass doch nicht alles in seinen Genen vorherbestimmt war und als er Raoul näher gekommen war, hatte er jemanden getroffen, der auch nicht bereit war, alle Regeln und Gesetze zu befolgen. Der genau wie er einen rebellischen Geist hatte.

Doch das hatte ihn auch nicht geschützt, als er herausgefunden hatte, dass er nicht nur ein künstlich erschaffenes Wesen war – das waren alle Blondies – nein, er war von Jupiter selbst erdacht und erschaffen worden. Und dies hatte ihm schwer zugesetzt.

Raoul war es gewesen, der ihn aus seiner Apathie herausgelöst hatte. Raoul mit seinen rebellischen Worten. Der gleiche Raoul, der heute Abend kapituliert hatte, als er die Wahrheit über sich hatte erkennen müssen.

Mit unbewegter Mine schaltete er den Computer ein und loggte sich in die geheimsten Systeme von Tanagura, direkt in das Herz ihrer Gesellschaft: Jupiter. „Was hast du mit mir vor?", er zögerte nur einen Moment, bevor er die Nachricht abschickte.

Die Antwort ließ nur wenige Sekunden auf sich warten: „Du allein sollst mir dienen."

Diese kalten Worten, die grünen Buchstaben auf dem schwarzen Hintergrund brannten sich in Iasons Innerstes. Er konnte mitverfolgen, wie Jupiter die Befehle an ihre Garde schickte, dass sie morgen in der Akademie einen Blondie festnehmen sollen.

Iason war, als ob er seinem eigenen Hinrichtungsbefehl sehen würde. ‚Dann soll es so sein.', er lächelte grimmig und doch lief ihm eine Träne übers Gesicht.

------

Raoul ignorierte, dass es ihm im Grunde elend ging. Jedoch riss er sich zusammen und konzentrierte sich wieder auf die Aufgaben, die vor ihm lagen.

Bis zum Sonnenaufgang hatte er dagesessen und immer wieder die scharfe Klinge in seinen Händen gemustert. Schließlich hatte er sie in einem Anflug von Raserei über seine offenkundige Feigheit in das Holz des Nachttisches gebohrt, wo sie stecken geblieben war, bis Klay sie heute Morgen entfernt hatte.

Gerne hätte er mit Iason darüber gesprochen, über den vergangenen Abend. Aber als er Iason heute Morgen kurz auf dem Gang vor dem Hörsaal gesehen hatte, hatte ihn dieser nicht einmal beachtet. Iason umgab immer eine Aura von Stärke und Dominanz, jedoch schien ihn jetzt auch eine eiskalte Gelassenheit zu umgeben, als ob ihn nichts mehr Erschüttern könnte. Und Raoul hatte das unbestimmte Gefühl, dass heute noch etwas Schreckliches passieren würde.

Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben hoffte er, dass seine 'innere Stimme' ihn täuschen würde.

Am Nachmittag wurden die Ergebnisse offiziell bekannt gegeben. Eigentlich war es für Raoul keine Überraschung mehr. Er hatte bestanden und würde die Akademie sogar mit einem exzellenten Abschluss verlassen.

Iason war wie erwartet der beste Absolvent. Raoul wollte zu ihm und ihm gratulieren, außerdem musste er mit Iason reden. Die Enthüllungen des gestrigen Abends hatten ihn zu sehr aus der Bahn geworfen, aber jetzt hatte er einige Stunden gehabt, um darüber nachzudenken. Und er war zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass es ihm tatsächlich egal war durch wen Iason geschaffen worden war.

Oder was Raoul selbst für einen Zweck erfüllen sollte…

Es musste doch einen Ausweg geben.

Doch als er gerade zu Iason gehen wollte, wurde die Veranstaltung jäh von drei Gardisten unterbrochen. Der Anführer war ein Blondie, er machte sich gar nicht die Mühe an das Mikrophon zu treten, seine kräftige Stimme hallte auch so durch den ganzen Saal. „Wir wurden gesandt, um den Blondie Iason Mink zu Jupiter zu bringen." Mehr sagte er nicht, doch es reichte aus, dass jeder aufgeregt mit seinem Nachbar zu murmeln begann.

Raoul fiel das Glas aus der Hand und er ignorierte die fragenden Blicke der Kommilitonen. Eine Vorladung zu Jupiter hatte nur eines zu bedeuten: Iason würde bestraft werden, seine Erinnerungen gelöscht und er würde dem beraubt werden, was ihn ausmachte. War er entdeckt worden, als er in den Datenbanken gehackt hatte, oder gab es andere Gründe? War Jupiter womöglich mit seiner Schöpfung unzufrieden?

Iason wehrte sich nicht gegen die Gardisten. Er richtete sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf und es gelang ihm sogar mit Würde und Stolz durch die Menge zu schreiten. Hatte er es sogar erwartet? Er warf keinen Blick zurück. Wenn er es getan hätte, dann hätte er vermutlich in die traurigen grünen Augen von Raoul Am gesehen.

So gab es doch keinen Ausweg für sie. Sie waren Blondies und mussten ihren Aufgaben folgen, die schon lange bevor sie zu denken begonnen hatten für sie ausgewählt worden waren.

Fortsetzung folgt...

Kritik/ Kommentare / Reviews / Feedback...egal wie ihr es nennt, hauptsache ich höre von euch. ;-)

baket


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Die Welt von „Ai no Kusabi" gehört nicht mir, sondern Rieko Yoshihara Sie möge es mir verzeihen, dass ich mir Iason und Raoul vorläufig ausgeliehen habe.

Teil: 5 (von wahrscheinlich 8 oder 9)

Genre: Ai no Kusabi

Rating: PG18-Slash

Pairing: IasonxRaoul

Warnung: Lemon

Kommentar: Schon das fünfte Kapitel und ich bin damit sogar recht zufrieden. ;-)

Danke an pantarhei für den Kommentar zu Kapitel 4.

Und jetzt ohne lange Vorrede zum neuen Teil, viel Spaß!

5. Master Raoul

Raoul wandte sich von dem phantastischen Sonnenuntergang ab und betrachtete stattdessen die Silhouette des Eos Tower, der glitzernd die Strahlen reflektierte und eingerahmt von den vielen Hochhäusern wie ein Diamant in einer schlichten Kette glitzerte. ‚Ob Iason diesen Sonnenuntergang genauso beobachtet?'

Er nahm noch einen Schluck Wein. Fünf Jahre waren vergangen seit Iasons skandalreichem Ausscheiden aus der Akademie. Raoul hatte nie mehr etwas von ihm gehört. Gerüchte besagten, dass der junge Blondie zu den Randplaneten gegangen sei, aber warum und weshalb, das wusste niemand.

Auch Katze, der kleine Mongrel den sie in den Gassen von Midas getroffen hatten und der Iasons Furniture geworden war, war damals von der Garde Jupiters mitgenommen worden.

Raoul dachte oft an seinen Geliebten. Er hatte nicht gewollt, dass alles so geendet war, aber er hatte auch erkannt, dass es zu spät war, darüber nachzutrauern. Raoul war an der Akademie geblieben. Der Direktor war zwar erstaunt über seine Bewerbung als Magister gewesen, aber schließlich hatte er zugestimmt. Die Arbeit nahm ihn nicht sehr in Anspruch, so dass er in seiner Freizeit noch immer genetische Codes von Pets erstellen konnte. Tatsächlich war er zu einem Deal mit dem großen Harem in Eos gekommen, wenn zahlungskräftige Kunden ein Pet nach ihren Vorstellungen wünschten, dann war es meistens Raoul der den genetischen Code für dieses exklusive Pet erstellte.

Natürlich war dies ein teueres Verfahren, normalerweise wurden Pets wie Tiere gezüchtet. Ihre Stammbäume wurden genauestens aufgezeichnet und die vielversprechensten Weibchen und Männchen ließ man sich paaren.

Aber immer häufiger äußerten die Kunden so spezielle Wünsche, denen man unmöglich auf natürlichem Wege nachkommen konnte. Wünsche, über die Raoul gar nicht näher nachdenken wollte: Pets mit nur einem Arm, fehlenden Fingern oder verkrüppelten Beinen. Diese unglücklichen Kreaturen wurden dann nach Ranaya-Ugo, das nicht umsonst 'Schloss des Teufels' genannt wurde, gebracht.

Und so galt er als der beste Biochemiker auf Amoi, obwohl er in nicht in den Zentralen Labors arbeitete.

Raoul hatte sich auch nicht mehr um eine Anstellung bei den Labors bemüht, so wie es jetzt war, konnte er mit seinem Leben zufrieden sein. Von dem astronomischen Honorar hatte er sich zuerst eine Wohnung am Rande von Eos gekauft, damit er nicht mehr auf dem Campus leben musste. Er besaß ein gutes junges Furniture und ein erstklassiges Pet. Und ansonsten konnte ihm Jupiter gestohlen bleiben, wenn dieser etwas Anderes für ihn vorgesehen hatte, dann war es ihm auch gleichgültig.

Unwillkürlich wurde sein Blick zum obersten Stockwerk des Towers gelenkt, ein kurzes Aufblitzen hatte seine Aufmerksamkeit erregt als ob dort ein Fenster oder eine Tür geöffnet worden war. Dort im Tower lebten und wohnten die Blondies, die Mitglieder des Syndikats waren und das Penthouse gehörte dem Anführer dieser Organisation. Der Posten galt lange Zeit als verwaist, aber offensichtlich gab es einen neuen Anführer, Amoi hatte in der letzten Zeit auffällig viele Kontakte mit den Nachbarplaneten geknüpft und auch in den Slums war es ruhig wie schon seit langer Zeit nicht mehr. Allerdings hatte noch niemand den mysteriösen Kopf der mächtigsten Institution von Amoi zu Gesicht bekommen. Er war noch auf keiner Party oder anderen gesellschaftlichen Veranstaltung aufgetaucht, von denen in Eos täglich welche stattfanden.

Raoul hatte schon häufig Einladungen zu solchen Parties erhalten und von Zeit zu Zeit kam er ihnen auch nach.

Aber heute nicht, denn er hatte einen anstrengenden Tag an der Akademie hinter sich, ein junger Blondie hatte sich nicht an die Regeln gehalten und nicht nur er war bestraft worden. Auch Raoul als Magister hatte sich eine Strafpredigt vom Direktor anhören müssen.

Schüler und Studenten durften in den Labors auf eigene Faust forschen, aber dennoch gab es Regeln. Sie durften keine Lebewesen erschaffen und das aus gutem Grund…

So war Raoul am Morgen in den Unterrichtssaal gekommen und hätte diesen am liebsten auf der Stelle wieder verlassen. Vor ihm auf dem Boden wand sich eine Kreatur, die aussah wie eine deformierte Kreuzung aus Hund, Katze und Pferd. Sie besaß fünf Beine und gab mitleidserregende Laute von sich.

Sie war etwa einen halben Meter groß und ihr Fell war noch nass, also musste sie gerade ausgebrütet worden sein.

Raoul spürte eine unbändige Wut auf denjenigen, der die Kreatur so unnötig leiden ließ. „Wer war das?" Ein kleiner Blondie trat hervor.

„Warum hast du das getan Balin? Du weißt doch, dass es verboten ist. Und den Grund dafür siehst du hier.", die Kreatur hatte wohl Probleme beim Luftholen, sie röchelte und mit einem Fuß scharrte sie gegen Raouls Stiefel.

„Ich dachte, ich könnte es. Ihr habt es doch auch schon einmal gemacht Sir.", Raoul hatte zu Beginn des Semesters einen kleinen Hund ausgebrütet, der mittlerweile zum Maskottchen der gesamten Stufe geworden war, und so den erstaunten Schülern gezeigt, was alles möglich war, wenn man über das richtige Wissen verfügte. Und das war eben der Knackpunkt, **wenn** man darüber verfügte.

Raoul ging zu einem der Schränke und holte sich ein Skalpell und Plastikhandschuhe. Er kniete neben der Kreatur nieder. „Komm her Balin!"

Der Junge gehorchte zögerlich.

„Knie dich hier hin!" Dann drückte er ihm das Skalpell in die Hand. „Du hast es erschaffen, also musst es auch jetzt töten."

„Sir?", der Kleine sah ihn mit großen Augen an und die anderen Schüler rückten voller Abscheu einen Meter nach hinten.

„Los." Aber Balin rührte sich nicht und die Kreatur stieß einen unsäglichen Schrei von sich. Schließlich hatte Raoul Erbarmen, er nahm Balins Hand in die seine, hielt den Kopf des unglücklichen Wesen fest und drückte das Skalpell an die Stelle, wo sich dem Hämmern des Pulses nach die Schlagader befand.

Dass er die Ader gleich beim ersten Versuch getroffen hatte, bemerkte er an dem warmen Schwall Blut, der über seine Hände lief.

Balin zuckte zusammen und fing an zu weinen. Aber Raoul hielt ihn fest, so dass er nicht zurückweichen konnte. Es war eine drastische Lektion, aber die musste der Junge jetzt lernen.

„Hoffentlich seid ihr euch jetzt bewusst, dass man nicht leichtfertig mit den Genen herumspielt.", die anderen Schüler sahen ihn betreten an, denn viele beschwerten sich, dass sie nur Theorie lernten und keine praktischen Versuche unternehmen durften. „Jetzt wisst ihr, warum es nötig ist so viele Durchläufe am Computer zu unternehmen, weil wir eine Verantwortung tragen. Und egal, wie mächtig wir Blondies sind, so etwas darf nicht passieren….Habt ihr das verstanden?"

Sie nickten verschüchtert und starrten auf die immer größer werdende Blutlache zu ihren Füßen.

Nachdem er die Schüler fortgeschickt und sich die blutbeschmierten Handschuhe abgestreift hatte, verständigte er die Entsorgung. Die Kreatur würde mit den anderen Abfällen des Labors der Akademie verbrannt werden.

Balin kniete noch immer auf dem Boden und schluchzte. Raoul hob ihn hoch und wusch ihm das Blut von den Händen. Der Kleine zitterte noch. „Werdet Ihr mich noch bestrafen?"

„Ich muss dich dem Direktor melden, aber…", Raoul stich ihm über den blonden Haarschopf, „…das hier war Strafe genug, nicht?"

Und so hatte er Balin fortgeschickt und war selbst zum Direktor gegangen. Der ihm nochmals den gleichen Vortrag über die Verantwortung eines Biochemikers hielt, wie ihn im Grunde schon Raoul seinen Schülern gehalten hatte.

Natürlich konnte Raoul die jungen Blondies verstehen, sie lernten so viel und brannten darauf ihr Wissen auch anzuwenden, er selbst war da nicht anders gewesen. Aber es war unverzeihlich mit Halbwissen ein lebendes Wesen zu erschaffen, dessen Körper nicht funktionsfähig war.

Wenn Raoul eine neue Blaupause an die Harems lieferte, dann war er sich sicher keinen Fehler gemacht zu haben. Dass der Code stabil war und das Pet lebensfähig, aber dennoch stand er jedes Mal unter Anspannung bis man ihm meldete, dass das Pet ausgebrütet und die ersten Untersuchungen gezeigt hatten, dass es gesund war.

Sein Tag am Handgelenk gab ein Alarmsignal von sich und riss ihn aus seinen düsteren Grübeleien. Er warf einen Blick auf das Display. Raoul schüttelte missbilligend den Kopf. ‚Was denkt er sich dabei?' So wie es aussah musste er heute Abend auch noch sein eigenes Pet disziplinieren.

Adiss, der junge Hund, den er vor einem halben Jahr geschaffen hatte, bellte und kratzte an der Tür zur Wohnung. Raoul öffnete ihm die Tür und rief sein Furniture, damit er ihm etwas zu essen gab.

Eigentlich hatte er den Welpen weggeben wollen, aber Kyle hatte ihn angefleht ihn behalten zu dürfen. Und so umfasste der Haushalt Am nicht nur ein Pet und ein Furniture, sondern auch einen jungen Hund. Eine momentane Modeerscheinung, viele Blondies hielten sich Haustiere und gerade waren Welpen besonders beliebt.

Die Tür zum Balkon wurde aufgeschoben. „Master, ich bin zurück."

Kyle hatte heute Nachmittag um die Erlaubnis gebeten eine der Bars für Pets besuchen zu dürfen. Raoul hatte zugestimmt, war er doch sehr mit Kyle zufrieden, nie hatte dieser gegen seinen Master rebelliert. Was auch nicht weiter verwunderlich war, denn er wurde auf der Akademie für sein Leben als Pet vorbereitet und auch seine Gene waren so modifiziert, dass er meistens gehorsam war.

„Komm her." Er spürte das Zögern des Jungen und seine Ahnung verstärkte sich, dass dieser wieder einmal nicht nur in der Bar gewesen war, sondern sich auch noch bei einem Dealer mit illegalen Medikamenten versorgt hatte. Der Tag hatte ihm angezeigt, dass sich Kyle zu weit von der Route zu der Bar entfernt hatte.

„Wo warst du?"

„Master?"

„Antworte.", seine Stimme blieb so ruhig wie immer auch wenn er genau wusste, dass Kyle ihm nicht die Wahrheit sagen würde.

„In der Bar in Apatia, wo ich immer hingehe."

„Und danach?"

„Danach bin ich zurückgekommen."

Raoul wartete einen Moment, aber er spürte es ganz deutlich, dass Kyle log. In den letzten fünf Jahren war auch seine ‚innere Stimme', wie er es noch immer nannte, stärker geworden. Bei Wesen mit einem niedrigerem Intellekt, wie die meisten Pets, konnte er mit etwas Konzentration starke Gefühlsregungen ausmachen, so auch jetzt.

Er wandte sich halb zur Seite und wenn er noch einen weiteren Beweis für Kyles Medikamentenkonsum benötigen würde, dann hätte er ihn jetzt: Die Pupillen des Pets waren unnatürlich geweitet.

„Du hast wieder Medikamente genommen.", es war eine sachliche Feststellung. Raoul griff beiläufig zu dem Weinglas und leerte den letzten Rest in einem Zug.

Kyle wand sich unruhig, dann seufzte er unglücklich auf: „Entschuldigt Master." Er ging zurück in die Wohnung und kam kurz darauf wieder auf den Balkon. Das Pet hielt den Tamingstick in den Händen, einen langen Metallstab, der nach unten hin immer dünner wurde, bis er in einer Spitze endete, die nicht breiter als einen halben Zentimeter war. Normalerweise wurden ungehorsame Pets mit diesen Stäben bestraft, nicht selten hinterließen sie hässliche Narben, die für immer sichtbar waren und so genau den Ungehorsam des Pets dokumentierten.

Raoul beachtete Kyle augenscheinlich nicht und ließ ihn schweigend hinter ihm stehen. Nach für das Pet endlosen Minuten drehte er sich um und ergriff den Stab, er schlug ihn einige Male in seine geöffnete Handfläche. Der Blondie sah wie Kyle schluckte und er einen Schritt an die Wand zurückwich.

„Habe ich dir die Erlaubnis gegeben dich zu bewegen?"

„Nein Master. Verzeiht."

Raoul trat näher an den Jungen heran, beinahe liebkosend fuhr er mit dem breiten Ende des Stabes die Kontur des makellosen Gesichtes nach. Dabei schüttelte er leicht den Kopf. „Warum Kyle? Du weißt, dass du dafür bestraft wirst und dass du mich anlügst, das macht es nur noch schlimmer für dich."

Nachdem er gesprochen holte er aus und verpasste dem Pet einen Schlag auf den Oberschenkel. Kyle sackte mit einem Aufschrei zusammen und kniete nun vor seinem Master, der wie ein Racheengel vor ihm stand. Das Pet war klug genug den Mund zu halten, nichts hätte seine Lage ändern können. Im Grunde hasste Raoul es, wenn er Kyle disziplinieren musste, der Junge war wirklich ein vorzügliches Pet. Er wollte ihm keine bleibenden Verletzungen zufügen, also hob der das Kinn des Knienden mit der Spitze des Stabes an und gab ihm noch zwei harte Ohrfeigen, eine mit der Handfläche, die andere mit dem Handrücken.

„Fay!", sein Furniture hatte die ganze Zeit bereits im Schatten der Tür gewartet und trat nun ins Freie hinaus.

„Ja Master?"

Raoul übergab ihm den Stab: „Räum das wieder auf und bring mir noch ein Glas Wein."

Danach stand er wieder an dem Geländer und blickte auf die Stand hinaus. Eigentlich wollte er nicht noch weiter hier stehen, aber er hörte wie Kyle hinter ihm schluchzte und es war für den Jungen eine härtere Strafe als die Schläge, wenn er genau wusste, dass seine Schluchzer und Seufzer vor seinem Master nicht ungehört blieben.

„Ich bin fast 17 Jahre alt Master, ich habe Angst, wenn ihr mich verkauft, dass ich dann...", wieder ein Schluchzer. Raoul konnte durchaus nachempfinden, warum Kyle Medikamente nahm, die sein Wachstum hemmen sollten. Normalerweise hatte ein Pet mit 19 Jahren ausgedient und wurde an die billigen Bordelle in Midas verkauft oder noch schlimmer nach Ranaya-Ugo gebracht. Dort fristeten sie ein trostloses Leben, das aus Drogen und Sex bestand.

Aber sollte er Mitleid haben? So war nun einmal der Lauf der Dinge. Doch Raoul befürchtete, dass er nicht so kaltherzig war und er deshalb auch noch nicht geplant hatte, sich ein neues Pet zu kaufen obwohl er Kyle schon bereits 11 Monate besaß.

Aber was konnte der Junge denn sonst machen. Er hatte nichts anderes gelernt als gehorsam zu sein und seinem Master zu dienen.

Raoul wartete noch bis sich Kyle beruhigt hatte, dann ging er wieder in die Wohnung zurück. „Die Medikamente werden dir nicht helfen, sie machen es nur noch schlimmer." Er sah auf die immer noch kniende Gestalt hinunter und ihre Blicke trafen sich. „Heute Abend." Kyle nickte nur.

Bis das Essen serviert wurde hatte Raoul seine Zeit den zahllosen Formularen und Berichten gewidmet, die er als Magister nun einmal verfassen musste. Danach blätterte er noch einige Fachzeitschriften durch, die Randplaneten zeigten immer mehr Interesse an Amois Gentechnologie, aber natürlich waren strengste Strafen ausgesetzt auf diejenigen, die es wagen würden, diese sorgsam gehüteten Geheimnisse des Planeten, zu entwenden. Das Syndikat wachte streng über die exportierten und importierten Waren.

Während des Essens dachte er schon daran, wie Kyle heute Nacht in seinem Zimmer auf dem Bett liegen würde, den Körper bis auf den noch so kleinsten Muskel angespannt. Ein flehendes Stöhnen auf den Lippen und vor Lust umnebelte Augen, die ihn ansahen und darum bettelten, dass Raoul die Erlaubnis gab, es zu beenden und ihn zu erlösen.

Das war es auch gewesen, was ihn dazu bewogen hatte dieses Pet zu kaufen, seine Augen zeigten immer ganz genau seine Gefühle, egal welcher Natur diese waren. Und wenn Kyle nahe daran war sich zu verlieren und ihm sämtliche Kontrolle über seinem Körper entglitt, dann waren diese hellblauen Augen verschleiert und schienen nichts und niemand mehr wahrzunehmen. Hellblaue Augen wie... wie Iasons. Raoul musste sich zugestehen, dass er Kyle vielleicht auch deswegen gekauft hatte. Weil Iason ihn einmal mit einem so ganz ähnlichen Blick bedacht hatte.

Als er das Zimmer des Pets betrat, bemerkte er zufrieden, dass Kyle bereits auf ihn wartete, er sah aus dem Fenster. Doch sobald er das Öffnen der Türe vernommen hatte, wandte er sich um. Das Pet hatte den Kopf gesenkt und erwartete die Befehle seines Masters, gekleidet in seinem liebsten Outfit: Enge schwarze Hose und ein enges, knappes Oberteil, das aussah wie zerschnitten und mehr enthüllte als verdeckte. Er trug außerdem eine lange silberne Kette und Ohrringe. Kyle hatte sich geschminkt, die Augen dunkel umrandet, ebenso die schmalen Lippen.

Raoul gewährte seinem Pet normalerweise die Freiheit sich so zu kleiden wie es ihm beliebte, außer wenn er ihn mit zu einer Party nahm. Er musste leise lächeln als er Kyle musterte und in einem Sessel nahe dem Bett Platz nahm.

„Fang an." Raoul war heute Abend nicht in der Stimmung ihm weitere Befehle zu geben. Aber der Junge wusste mittlerweile auch schon, was von ihm erwartete wurde. Langsam zog er das Oberteil aus und legte sich auf das Bett.

Der Blondie beobachtete jede noch so kleine Bewegung der Hände, wie sie über den schlanken Körper wanderten und manchmal die Fingernägel über die Haut kratzen, dabei rote Striemen hinterlassend. Auch sah Raoul die wachsende Erregung des Pets. Nach einer Weile fing er den flehenden Blick Kyles auf, dass er sich endlich selbst berühren durfte.

Raoul nickte leicht und zog sich selbst die Handschuhe aus. Er sah wie der Junge die Hüften anhob und sich langsam von der engen Hose befreite und dabei aufstöhnte. Er ließ die Hände über seine Oberschenkel wandern und wartete noch einige Minuten damit der Erlaubnis seines Masters nachzukommen.

Als Kyle sich dann selbst mit langen langsamen Strichen zu verwöhnen begann, wollte auch Raoul nicht mehr an sich halten, er öffnete ebenfalls seine Hose und schob die Hüften nach vorne, um sich besser befriedigen zu können.

Er hörte die leisen einem Knurren ähnlichen Laute des Pets und während beide sich immer näher dem Höhepunkt zu strebten, dachte Raoul wie so oft daran, wie gerne er das mit Iason teilen würde. Aus halb geschlossenen Augen bemerkte er das leichte Zucken der Muskeln bei Kyle, wie es mit den Beinen begann und dann auf den gesamten Körper ausstrahlte. Der Junge bog den Rücken durch: „Master? Bitte.", es war nur ein schwaches Raunen

Doch Raoul antwortete noch nicht und brachte sich mit dem Bild des bittenden Pets vor ihm selbst zum Orgasmus. Er unterdrückte dabei ein lautes Stöhnen und saß danach einige Sekunden schneller atmend da, dann öffnete er wieder seine Augen: „Du darfst Pet."

Kyle hielt sich nicht zurück, er schrie laut auf und seine linke Hand klammerte sich so fest in das Kissen, dass die Knöchel weiß hervortraten. Danach lag er ermattet da und Schweiß glitzerte auf der goldenen Haut.

Raoul erhob sich, er hatte seine Kleidung wieder in Ordnung gebracht und auch die Handschuhe bereits angezogen. Langsam trat er an das Bett und blickte auf den Körper hinab. Kyle öffnete in diesem Moment die Augen, sah ihn an und lächelte.

Das Lächeln vermochte nicht in Raoul Innerstes vorzudringen, stattdessen strich er ihm über die Stirn: „Guter Junge."

Raoul ließ sein Pet drei Tage lang noch eingesperrt auf dem Zimmer. Schließlich musste er ja seine Autorität wahren. Doch Kyle schienen die drei Tage in Gefangenschaft nichts ausgemacht zu haben, er schmollte nicht als er seinem Master beim Frühstück Gesellschaft leistete, noch vermied er dessen Blick.

Raoul selbst jedoch hatte nicht so gute Laune, er hatte das unbestimmte Gefühl, dass heute noch etwas Wichtiges passieren würde.

Außerdem musste er mit den jungen Blondies, die er in Biochemie unterrichtete, zu den Zentralen Labors im Eos Tower fahren, quasi als Verdeutlichung des theoretischen Unterrichts. Wer auch immer diese glorreiche Idee gehabt hatte, Raoul wünschte demjenigen, dass er ihm nie über den Weg laufen würde. Natürlich hatte er nicht die geringste Lust dazu junge, überdrehte Blondies in die Nähe der Bars und Clubs der Elite in Eos zu bringen, wo die besten Pets auftraten. Er sah es schon kommen, dass er sich am Abend die Beschwerden der Besitzer dieser Etablissements anhören konnte und das nur, weil sich gewisse Leute nicht benehmen konnten.

Während er also versuchte sich zum einen über seine Ahnung im Klaren zu werden und zum anderen darüber nachzudenken, wie er den heutigen Tag wohl überstehen sollte, sprang Kyle mit einem spitzen Schrei überrascht auf und warf sich sogleich vor Raoul auf die Knie, hielt ihm die neueste Ausgabe der Zeitung hin und bettelte: „Bitte Master."

Mit mäßigem Interesse überflog Raoul den Artikel. Es war nur die Ankündigung einer Party im Eos Tower. Als ob er dazu etwa Lust hätte, er würde wahrscheinlich nicht einmal eine Einladung bekommen, denn seine gesellschaftliche Stellung rechtfertigte nicht einen Aufenthalt im Tower. Doch das wollte er Kyle nicht auch noch erklären.

„Nicht jetzt Pet."

„Aber ich war schon so lange nicht mehr auf einer Party mit dabei."

„Ich sagte, nicht jetzt.", bemerkte er eisig.

„Bitte, Master. Ihr geht so oft ohne mich."

Fay, der gerade eine neue Kanne Tee brachte, blieb erschrocken stehen und blickte Raoul nervös an. Der Blondie selbst verspürte einen nicht unbedeutenden Drang seinem Pet für diese Frechheit den Hintern zu verdreschen, so dass dieses die nächsten Tage nicht darauf sitzen konnte.

Und mit einem Mal, da bemerkte er es: Es war so leicht und er sah es ganz genau vor sich. Er brauchte nicht handgreiflich zu werden, er konnte etwas ganz Anderes, viel Effektiveres tun.

Raoul beugte sich etwas nach vorne und fixierte die blauen Augen des Jungen. Er nahm die vielen Gedanken und Empfindungen war, sie waren wie Stromschnellen wild und unberechenbar, aber Raoul wusste instinktiv, wie er ihnen zu begegnen hatte damit sie ihn nicht überwältigen vermochten. Langsam drang er immer weiter vor und konnte die Kontrolle übernehmen.

Kyle schnappte überrascht nach Luft und griff sich an die Kehle als plötzlich die Muskeln an seinem Hals verrückt spielten und seine Luftröhre abdrückten.

Mit der Stiefelspitze hob Raoul das Kinn des Jungen an: „Du warst sehr ungehorsam Pet." Dann ließ er ab und erhob sich, um zur Arbeit zu gehen. Für die anderen verhielt er sich wie immer, jedoch war er selbst am meisten über sich erschrocken.

------

Weit entfernt im Herzen der Macht.

„Es wird Zeit, dass du öffentlich die Leitung des Syndikats übernimmst."

Eisblaue Augen hoben sich träge als er die Stimme in seinem Kopf hörte. Iason schwenkte den Wein in seinem Glas. „Das erscheint mir unklug in Anbetracht der derzeitigen Lage. Außerdem haben wir noch immer keinen Telepathen."

Unwillkürlich rückte seine Augenbraue nach oben als er die Veränderung in der Haltung des Hologramms wahrnahm, Jupiter war ungeduldig. Die elektrische Energie prickelte unangenehm auf seiner Haut und ihre Intensität nahm noch weiter zu.

Iason trank einen Schluck Wein. Er bemühte sich ruhig zu bleiben als er das Bild in seinem Kopf sah, das ihm Jupiter übermittelte; bemühte sich die vielen Empfindungen zu unterdrücken, die bei dem Anblick in ihm hervorgerufen wurden: Der Telepath. Ein junger Blondie, wellige honiggelbe Haare und katzenhaft grüne Augen.

Fortsetzung folgt...

Kritik/ Kommentare / Reviews / Feedback...egal wie ihr es nennt, hauptsache ich höre von euch. ;-)

baket


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Die Welt von „Ai no Kusabi" gehört nicht mir, sondern Rieko Yoshihara Sie möge es mir verzeihen, dass ich mir Iason und Raoul vorläufig ausgeliehen habe.

Teil: 6

Genre: Ai no Kusabi

Rating: PG18-Slash

Pairing: IasonxRaoul

Warnung: Lemon

Kommentar: Ich glaube, die Kommentare werden immer länger. ;-)

Vielen Dank an Kathy (nochmals), du weißt gar nicht, wie sehr mir deine ausführlichen Mails helfen.

Danke an pantarhei und Kiwi-chan, die ich neu im Kreise der Kommentarschreiber begrüßen durfte.

Und Didi-chan darf ich natürlich nicht vergessen, du musstest ja nicht allzu lange auf den neuen Teil warten. :-)

In diesem Teil habe ich mich zu Spekulationen hinreißen lassen, was das System der Verwaltung der Gesellschaft auf Amoi angeht. Vor allem habe ich versucht eine Erklärung zu finden, warum Iason als erster Blondie von Jupiter geschaffen wurde, obwohl seine Position vorher von ‚gewöhnlichen' Blondies besetzt worden war.

6. Ein Wiedersehen

‚So weit, so gut.', dachte Raoul mit einem Seufzer. Bis jetzt war noch keiner der 20 jungen Blondies verschwunden und vielleicht würde das in den nächsten zwei Stunden auch so bleiben.

Nein, stattdessen standen sie wie verzaubert auf der Veranda des Restaurants im Eos Tower und genossen den wundervollen Ausblick auf Tanagura.

Für ihn war dieser gesamte Tag wie ein Stich ins Herz gewesen. Obwohl er es nicht zugab, es war noch immer ein Traum von ihm, in den Labors zu arbeiten und heute hatte er gesehen, wie es wohl hätte werden können.

Der Mann, der sie heute den Tag über begleitet hatte, war kein Blondie. In den unteren Positionen traf man fast nur Blau- und Rothaarige an. Auch sie wurden in Labors ausgebrütet. Es gab auf Amoi nur in Ceres natürliche Fortpflanzung, dort wo die Nachfahren der Rebellen lebten, die Mongrels. Und selbst dort kontrollierte die Elite den Bevölkerungszuwachs.

Der Blauhaarige, Raoul hatte seinen Namen vergessen, geleitete sie zu den Fahrstühlen und sie unternahmen einen Rundgang in den höchsten Etagen des Towers, dort wo die Topmitglieder des Syndikats arbeiteten.

Plötzlich blieb Raoul stehen, ihm lief ein Schauer das Rückgrat hinab. Langsam drehte er sich um und richtete den Blick nach oben. ‚Unmöglich.'

„Hier oben ist der Zugang zu Jupiters Kammer, zu der nur ein Blondie Zutritt hat...", da verstummte auch ihr Führer, auch er hatte die Gestalt bemerkt, dann fasste er sich: „…der Anführer des Syndikats."

Ein Raunen ging durch die jungen Blondies. Bis jetzt hatte noch niemand gewusst, dass es einen neuen Anführer gab. Wahrscheinlich wurde dies soeben erst in den Nachrichten verkündet. Und sie waren die ersten, die ihn zu Gesicht bekamen!

Er war noch recht jung, seine Haare waren von einem sehr hellen Blond und er bewegte sich mit einer natürlichen Eleganz als er die Treppe hinabkam. An den jungen Studenten ging er einfach vorbei, ohne sie eines Blickes zu würdigen.

Raoul wusste, dass sein Gesicht eine ausdruckslose Maske war. Aber innerlich tobte in ihm ein Orkan von verschiedensten Gefühlen: Fassungslosigkeit und Erleichterung, aber auch ein leiser Anflug von Furcht.

„Raoul.", die Stimme war noch wie in seiner Erinnerung, tief und schmeichelnd, ebenso wie die hellblauen Augen, deren Blick er jetzt erwiderte.

„Iason."

Die anderen tuschelten aufgeregt miteinander und betrachteten das Paar mit unverhohlener Neugier. Und warum auch nicht? Wer hätte schon gedacht, dass ihr Magister den neuen Anführer kannte?

Iason nickte ihm noch kurz zu und ging dann weiter ohne sich auch nur nach ihnen umzudrehen.

Etliche Stunden später traf Raoul endlich in seiner Wohnung ein und war froh, dass dieser Tag nun vorbei war. Iason, Jupiters Blondie, hatte also seinen Platz gefunden. Er glaubte, dass ihn heute nichts mehr erschüttern konnte als diese Nachricht.

Doch da hatte er sich getäuscht, sobald er auch nur einen Schritt in die geräumigen Zimmer gesetzt hatte, trat sogleich Fay an ihn heran: „Ich gratuliere Ihnen zu Ihrer Ernennung Master." und er reichte ihm ein versiegeltes Kuvert, das das Emblem des Syndikats zeigte.

Raoul wusste nicht, wovon Fay sprach, also nahm wortlos den Umschlag entgegen, trat an das Fenster und brach das Siegel. Als er die nüchternen Worte gelesen hatte, ließ er das Papier zu Boden fallen und setzte sich mit schwachen Knien in einen Sessel. Ungläubig schüttelte er den Kopf, warum... warum jetzt?

„Master?", Kyle kniete neben ihm und sah ihn mit angsterfülltem Blick an. Wahrscheinlich war seine Bestrafung heute Morgen doch etwas zu streng gewesen.

„Keine Angst mein Pet.", er strich mit der Hand abwesend über die hellbraunen Haare, „Es hat nichts mit dir zu tun...Ich werde dich auch nicht verkaufen.", fügte er noch hinzu.

Vor Erleichterung schluchzte der Junge auf und küsste die Hand des Blondies. „Oh, Kyle.", mit einem leichten Lächeln trocknete er die Tränen auf den weichen Wangen. „Auf der Party wirst du mir keine Schande bereiten, in dem du heulend hinter mir herläufst, hörst du?"

Die Augen des Pets weiteten sich vor Überraschung: „Welche Party?"

„Nächste Woche findet eine Feier zu Ehren des neuen Anführers des Syndikats statt."

„Verzeiht Master, aber was habt Ihr damit zu tun?"

Raoul stieß mit dem Stiefel gegen das Papier, das noch immer auf dem Boden lag: „Ich bin zum Leiter der Zentralen Labors ernannt worden, deshalb muss auch ich anwesend sein."

Kyle neigte respektvoll den Kopf: „Meinen Glückwunsch Master."

Er nickte knapp und blickte aus dem Fenster. Die Sonne ging unter und verwandelte den Eos Tower wieder in einen funkelnden Diamanten. Wahrscheinlich gab es nur einen, der ihm die Gründe für die Ernennung sagen konnte.

Raoul stand auf, nahm das Ernennungsschreiben zu sich und faltete es zusammen. Und genau zu dieser Person würde er jetzt gehen.

Ohne Probleme gelang er in den Eos Tower und der Fahrstuhl setzte sich in sogleich in Bewegung als er ihm sein Ziel genannt hatte: Das Penthouse von Iason Mink.

Ein rothaariges Furniture mit Augen, die schimmerten wie guter Bourbon in einem Kristallglas, öffnete ihm, Raoul betrachtete ihn staunend und er hatte Mühe seine Überraschung zu verbergen. „Katze?"

„Sir Raoul. Schön euch wiederzusehen.", antwortete der Jugendliche und verneigte sich respektvoll. Raoul bereute fast den Entschluss von damals den Jungen als Furniture ausbilden zu lassen. Katze wirkte zwar noch etwas schlaksig, aber er besaß einen gut proportionierten Körper und ein fein geschnittenes Gesicht mit schmalen Mandelaugen. Er hätte wirklich auch als Pet eine gute Karriere machen können.

„Ich muss zu deinem Herrn."

Katze verbeugte sich nochmals: „Kommt bitte mit, er erwartet euch bereits."

Das Furniture geleitete ihn durch das große Penthouse zu einem Arbeitszimmer. ‚So lebt also der höchste Blondie von Amoi.', dachte Raoul als er die Einrichtung abschätzig betrachtete.

Iason erhob sich nicht einmal als Raoul eintrat. „ Du siehst müde aus Raoul, setz dich."

Er nahm Platz, schlug die Beine übereinander und hatte zum ersten Mal seit fünf Jahren die Gelegenheit den Blondie in Ruhe zu betrachten. Natürlich, die Haare waren länger geworden und der Körper eindrucksvoller. Auch Iason musterte ihn und beide wurden sich bewusst, dass sie noch immer sehr viel verband. Sicher keine Liebe, nein so etwas gab es nicht in ihrer Welt. Aber es gab immer noch Leidenschaft und die Sehnsucht nach körperlicher Nähe. ‚Doch dazu ist jetzt nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt. Dazu bist du nicht hier.', ermahnte sich Raoul. Nach einigen Sekunden der Stille ergriff er dann das Wort: „Warum das Iason?", er legte seine Ernennung auf den Tisch. „Und warum trittst du erst heute in die Öffentlichkeit, du leitest das Syndikat doch schon seit längerer Zeit aus dem Verborgenem."

„Die Zeit des Versteckspielens ist nun vorbei. Amoi braucht eine starke Hand und das muss jeder wissen. Jedoch gibt es einen kleinen Zirkel Blondies, die genau das verhindern wollen. Sie nennen sich ‚Progs'."

Von dieser Gruppierung hatte Raoul bereits gehört, sie dominierten seit wenigen Wochen die Berichterstattung in Tanagura.

„Wir wissen rein gar nichts über sie.", fuhr Iason fort. „Außer dem offensichtlichen, dass sie Gerüchte in die Welt setzen, um so das Syndikat zu schwächen und einen Mordanschlag auf mich planen." Iason sprach das so belanglos aus als ob es sich um eine Einladung zum Essen handeln würde.

„Ich verstehe nicht ganz.", gab Raoul zu.

„Früher war es üblich, dass es mehrere Blondies waren, die die verschiedensten Ressorts geleitet haben. Der Führer des Syndikats war lediglich derjenige, der die Arbeit der anderen koordiniert hat. Aber dieses System hat sich nicht bewehrt, die Leiter der Ressorts hatten zu viele Freiheiten und wahrscheinlich konnten sich auch so die Progs formieren."

„Und was ist jetzt anders?"

„Mir direkt unterstehen alle Bereiche."

Das machte Iason zu der Schlüsselfigur schlechthin, kein Wunder, dass die Progs ihn aus dem Weg räumen wollten. Aber Raoul wusste immer noch nicht, was er für eine Rolle in diesem Spiel spielte. „Und was soll ich tun?"

„Du musst zuerst dafür sorgen, dass das Labor wieder zuverlässig arbeitet. Die Fehlerquote steigt noch immer an, das heißt es werden mittlerweile weniger Blondies ausgebrütet als sterben. Die Progs betreiben bereits Hetzte damit, dass die Rasse der Blondies aussterben wird…", Iason verstummte.

„Und weiter?", forderte Raoul.

„Du bist Telepath und das hat einen Grund. Hast du dich nie gefragt, wie diese Bestrafung funktioniert mit der uns allen gedroht wird, dass unser Gehirn modifiziert wird, dass wir danach nicht mehr wir selbst sind?"

Er hob den Kopf und sah den Blondie vor ihm entsetzt an. Raoul hatte immer gedacht, dieses Gerücht wäre nur ein plumper Versuch der Abschreckung.

„Früher hat man das mit Drogen bewerkstelligt, aber ein Telepath kann diese Aufgabe viel effektiver erfüllen… Raoul, du musst diese Aufgabe übernehmen und die Gegner des Systems beseitigen."

„Warum bin ich dann nicht Polizeichef, wenn ich mich um Verbrecher kümmern soll?", er wollte nicht wahrhaben, dass er nur deshalb diese Fähigkeiten bekommen hatte, nur um anderen ihre Lebengrundlage zu nehmen.

„Das wäre Verschwendung deiner Talente, du bist nun mal der beste Biochemiker auf Amoi. Und so war es von Anfang an geplant."

Erschüttert schloss Raoul die Augen. Er sollte der Vollstrecker von Jupiters Gesetz sein? Auf der einen Seite sollte er in den Labors Leben schaffen, aber es dann später wieder vernichten. Wie bizarr.

Er sah auf: „Wenn es so geplant war, warum bin ich nicht schon damals in die Labors versetzt worden?"

Ein leises Lächeln huschte über Iasons Züge. „Ist das so schwer? Natürlich damit du neutral bleibst, niemand der Progs beachtet dich. Wenn du bereits fünf Jahre in den Labors arbeiten würdest – auch noch mit einer hohen Stellung – dann wären sie womöglich schon an dich heran getreten."

Dann war das also auch bereits von Jupiter geplant gewesen. „Es stimmte wirklich. Alles ist vorherbestimmt gewesen für mich und dich... Jupiter bestimmt alles und wir können unserem Schicksal nicht entkommen. Und ich war so naiv und dachte, ich könnte selbst über mein Leben bestimmen."

„Nein, Jupiter bestimmt vieles. Bestimmt unsere Pflichten, aber nicht unser Leben.", widersprach Iason ruhig.

„Und das sagst du, der du mit Jupiter in direktem Kontakt stehst? Kann sie deine Gedanken lesen?"

„Nur, wenn ich das will. Du siehst, sie ist nicht allmächtig." Iason erhob sich und trat auf Raoul zu. Er schob die Strähnen aus dem Gesicht des Blondies und Raoul zuckte zusammen als ihn die Fingerspitzen auf dem Gesicht berührten. Er wusste nicht genau, was Iason in seinen grünen Augen sah, aber es veranlasste ihn sich herabzubeugen und ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen zu drücken.

Dann richtete er sich wieder auf.

„Wo warst du in diesen fünf Jahren?" Raoul blieb sitzen und ließ es zu, dass Iason ihm zärtlich über die Haare strich.

„Jupiter hat mich zu den Randplaneten geschickt. Jeder Anführer des Syndikats macht diese Reise, um die wichtigsten Persönlichkeiten des Rates der Föderation kennen zu lernen. Seit einem halben Jahr bin ich wieder auf Amoi."

„Ich hatte schon das Schlimmste befürchtet – damals…", gab Raoul offen zu und mit einem Mal fühlte er sich so herrlich leicht und befreit.

Da klopfte es diskret an der Tür und Katze trat ein: „Das Essen ist fertig Master. Soll ich ein zweites Gedeck auflegen lassen?"

„Ja, Silah und Shiron sollen uns unterhalten."

Raoul wusste nicht wer Silah und Shiron waren, wahrscheinlich Pets. Nach dem ersten Gang kamen die beiden Jungen in das Esszimmer. Raoul wollte seinen Augen nicht trauen und legte mit zitternden Händen das Besteck zur Seite. Nie hätte er gedacht, dass er diese Gelegenheit haben würde…

„Ich wusste, dass dich das überraschen würde." Iason schob seinen Teller zur Seite.

„Shiron, komm her und zeig dich Sir Raoul."

Gehorsam schritt das Pet auf ihn zu und blieb dann vor ihm stehen. „Dreh dich um.", befahl Raoul und verschlang den perfekten Körper mit seinen Blicken.

„Woher hast du ihn?", wandte er sich an Iason, der das Pet ebenfalls musterte.

„Zieh dich aus Shiron... Ein Geschenk, aber er gehört dir, wenn du willst."

„Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein.", entgegnete Raoul. „Er ist ein Vermögen wert." Er wusste ziemlich genau, wie viel dieses Pet kostete.

„Was bedeutet mir schon Geld. Außerdem ist er deine Schöpfung. Weißt du noch, wie du mir damals das Hologram gezeigt hast?"

„Ja, er war mein erster gewesen."

Shiron blicke bei diesen Worten auf und sah Raoul aus den golden schimmernden Augen fragend an. Augen, die Raoul noch heute für die besten hielt, die er jemals geschaffen hatte. Und Shiron war genau so, wie ihn sich Raoul vorgestellt hatte. Es waren offensichtlich Wachstumsbeschleuniger eingesetzt worden, denn sonst wäre Shiron noch nicht im richtigen Alter, um als Pet eingesetzt zu werden.

„Was sollen wir mit ihm machen?", fragte Iason und winkte Silah ebenfalls näher an sich heran.

Shiron blickte zwischen den beiden Blondies hin und her, offensichtlich war er nervös. Raoul lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. Ja, er konnte die Unsicherheit und die Angst des Pets deutlich fühlen. „Dein erstes Mal Pet?"

„Nein Master, aber hier...", erfreut stellte Raoul fest, dass selbst die Stimme so klang, wie er es sich vorgestellt hatte.

„Silah soll ihn nehmen. Hier auf dem Tisch." Shiron wurde bei diesen Worten abwechselnd kalkweiß und dann beinahe glühend rot.

Iason lachte leise und tief auf. „Ah Raoul, du bist immer noch der Alte. Ihr habt es gehört.", wandte sich Iason an die beiden. „Fangt an."

Was Raoul dann zu sehen bekam, war ohne Zweifel die anregendste und beste Vorführung, der er je beigewohnt hatte. Silah stieß den Jüngeren sanft gegen die Tischplatte und beugte sich über ihn. Raoul bemerkte, wie er ihn anlächelte und Shiron eine Hand an die Wange des Pets über ihm legte.

Silah bedeckte den Hals des Jungen mit zahlreichen Küssen, während seine Finger sich immer weiter dem bereits aufgerichteten Glied des Pets näherte. Raoul lehnte sich mit einem genussvollem Seufzen im Sessel zurück, er spreizte seine Beine noch etwas weiter um dem drängendem Gefühl in seinen Lenden nachzugeben. Doch vorerst würde er erst noch warten und den Ausblick genießen, der sich da wenige Meter vor ihm bot.

Währenddessen waren die beiden Pets schnell zum Wesentlichen gekommen, immer schneller stieß Silah in den Körper unter ihm. Und Shiron schien es sehr zu genießen, wie er sich dem anderen entgegenstreckte und eine zarte Röte seine helle Haut zu überziehen begann.

„Langsamer Silah.", befahl Raoul und er war selbst überrascht, wie tief seine Stimme vor Erregung klang.

Plötzlich schob sich eine warme Hand in seine ohnehin bereits enge Hose und Raoul biss sich auf die Lippen, um nicht laut aufzustöhnen als er Iasons Atem an seinem Hals spürte, denn das war in den Kreisen der Elite verpönt. Wenn Blondies Clubs besuchten, dann war es völlig in Ordnung, wenn sie sich selbst befriedigten, aber nicht dabei noch solche niederen Laut von sich gaben. Ein Blondie war immer Herr über sich und seinen Körper.

Er schloss die Augen, warme Lippen wanderten an seinem Hals nach oben.

„Hättest du das auch gern, Raoul?", die Stimme war tief und heißer allein ihr Klang war aufs höchste erregend. „...Hart und langsam, flachgelegt auf dem Tisch?"

Verwundert drehte er den Kopf bis sich ihre Blick begegneten. Solche Worte nahm ein Blondie normalerweise nicht in den Mund. Jedoch Iason und er waren auch keine gewöhnlichen Blondies.

Raoul hob eine Hand und zog Iason näher an sich heran. „Ja…", erschrocken über sich selbst, stellte er fest, dass seine Stimme nur noch ein heiseres Krächzen war.

Und während ein paar Meter neben ihnen die Pets nun hemmungslos ihren Höhepunkt herausschrien, fanden sich die beiden Blondies in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss wieder. Erbarmungslos stieß Iasons Zunge in seinen Mund und nahm ihn in Besitz. Raoul hingegen zerrte an dem Hemd seines Gegenübers bis er die straffe Haut und die festen Muskeln darunter spüren konnte.

Iason unterbrach ihren Kuss und schnappte überrascht nach Luft, während Raoul seine Brustwarze mit dem Finger umkreiste.

Mit seines noch freien Hand strich er über die unübersehbare Beule in der weißen Hose des Blondies. Raoul zog eine Augenbraue nach oben und erneut begegneten sich ihre Blicke, in denen eine wieder entflammte Leidenschaft loderte. Dann hielt die beiden nichts mehr. Iason zog ihn in die Höhe und stieß mit seinem Fuß den Sessel zur Seite.

Raoul wusste schon, was der andere wollte und stützte sich mit den Händen auf den Esstisch. Nur wenige Sekunden später, waren er und Iason sich so nahe, wie sie es sich seit fünf Jahren nicht mehr waren. Raoul hatte nicht vor sich zurückzuhalten und bog den Rücken durch um den Blondie noch tiefer in sich zu spüren, trotz der Schmerzen, denn er hatte seit damals niemanden mehr an sich heran gelassen. Auch kümmerte er sich nicht darum, welche unzivilisierten Laute er von sich gab. Und als Iason um ihn herumgriff und seine Härte mit festen Strichen verwöhnte, löste sich ein Schrei aus seiner Kehle.

Dies hatte eine schockierende Wirkung auf ihre unfreiwilligen Zuschauer. Aber diese hatten die beiden Blondies schon längst ausgeblendet. Für sie gab es nur den Körper des anderen und die unbeschreiblichen Gefühle und Empfindungen, die sie so normalerweise nicht erleben konnten und durften.

Minuten später öffnete Raoul wieder die Augen, Iason lag auf ihm und drückte ihn auf die kalte Tischplatte. Er drehte den Kopf und da wurde er sich den Blicken der Pets und des Furniture bewusst. Nun, für sie war es höchstwahrscheinlich das erste Mal gewesen, zwei Blondies wie normale Pets kopulieren zu sehen. Sie standen an der gegenüberliegenden Wand und hatten nur Augen für die beiden Gestalten, die sich auf dem Esstisch räkelten.

Aber Raoul erwiderte nur kühl ihren Blick: „Gibt es hier irgendetwas zu sehen?"

Alle drei erröteten und beeilten sich so schnell wie möglich das Zimmer zu verlassen.

Iason und er verbrachten dann noch etliche Stunden in dem großen Bett des Blondies und es dauerte lange, bis sich ihre erhitzten Gemüter beruhigt hatten. Schließlich hatte Raoul den Kopf auf die linke Schulter des anderen gebettet und seine Augen wurden immer schwerer als er so dalag.

„Kannst du jetzt sagen, was ich denke?", erkundigte sich Iason halb im Ernst und schlanke Finger spielten dabei mit Raouls Locken.

Ein leises Lachen. „Nein, so einfach ist das nicht. Wenn ich mich nicht darauf konzentriere nehme ich gar nichts wahr und wenn dann auch nur bei den Pets und Furniture, nicht bei den Blondies. Es sind auch keine konkreten Gedanken… Es ist schwer zu beschreiben Iason. Das hört sich jetzt so harmlos an, aber es macht mir Angst, denn da ist noch mehr..."

Iason richtete sich etwas auf und sah mit einem Stirnrunzeln auf ihn herab. „Hast du deine Fähigkeiten etwa bereits bewusst eingesetzt?"

Unglücklich nickte Raoul und setzte sich ebenfalls auf. „Bei meinem Pet, ich hätte ihn beinahe erwürgt. Ich habe Angst Iason, was ich da gespürt habe, diese Macht und die Möglichkeiten… Was ist, wenn ich mich einmal nicht mehr beherrschen kann?" Er fuhr sich verzweifelt durch die Haare.

Iason kniete sich hinter ihn und schloss ihn in die Arme. „Du wurdest mit den erforderlichen Fähigkeiten ausgestattet, dass du dich beherrschen kannst. Also mach dir nicht unnötig Sorgen."

Einige Minuten hüllten sie sich in Schweigen und Raoul entspannte sich wieder und lehnte sich mit geschlossenen Augen an die breite Brust. Ganz deutlich hörte er den langsamen, kraftvollen Herzschlag und er seufzte.

Iason streichelte daraufhin seine Flanke und küsste ihn auf die Stirn.

„Es ist selten, dass du so ruhig im Bett bist.", murmelte Raoul. „Nicht, dass es mir nicht gefallen würde.", setzte er dann noch hinzu.

„Das ist etwas, was ich in den letzten Jahren zu schätzen gelernt habe.", erwiderte der Blondie ruhig und fuhr damit fort seine Finger über Raouls ebenmäßige Haut wandern zu lassen.

„Wie ist es auf den Randplaneten? Wie sehen sie aus?", er wollte mehr über die Zeit erfahren, die Iason dort verbracht hatte.

„Sie sind völlig verschieden von Amoi. Manche sehen vom Weltall so wunderschön aus, aber der Schein trügt und die Atmosphäre ist so lebensfeindlich, dass die Menschen unter der Erde leben. Andere sind völlig vom Wasser bedeckt und auf den wenigen Inseln gibt es weiße Sandstrände, anders als bei uns…"

„Gibt es dort auch Pets?", erkundigte sich Raoul irgendwann und die Brust hinter ihm vibrierte vor Gelächter.

„Oh ja, die gibt es. Weißt du eigentlich, dass es auf den meisten Planeten völlig normal ist, wenn ein Master mit einem Pet schläft? Das ist sogar ihre Aufgabe."

Raoul machte ein angewidertes Gesicht, das Iason natürlich nicht sehen konnte. ‚Mit einem Pet kopulieren… Das wäre ja so als ob ich mit Kyle…' „Sag bloß, du hast selbst…", er wagte es gar nicht auszusprechen.

Iason zuckte kurz mit den Schultern.

„Iason, das ist..." Raoul drehte sich um, ihm fehlten schlicht und einfach die Worte. Ein Blondie konnte sich doch nicht mit so einem niederen Wesen wie ein Pet einlassen.

„Bist du jetzt schockiert?", erkundigte sich der andere amüsiert.

„Etwas.", gab er offen zu, aber dann siegte seine Neugier. „Und wie ist es?"

Wieder nur ein Schulterzucken.

„Nehmen sie dann auch die Weibchen?"

„Natürlich, so pflanzen sie sich fort."

Raoul richtete sich auf und fixierte Iason mit einem strafenden Blick. Natürlich war ihm klar, dass sie sich so fortpflanzten, in den Slums in Ceres war es ja genauso und in Harems ebenfalls, dort wurden die edlen Zuchtlinien auf diese Weise beibehalten. Aber jedoch die Vorstellung, dass ein Master selbst...! Er wollte gerade Luft holen und fragen, ob Iason doch nicht etwa mit einem Weibchen...

„Frag nicht.", Iason verzog den Mund zu einem sarkastischen Lächeln.

Raoul schüttelte nur den Kopf und ließ sich auf das Bett zurückfallen: „Nur damit du´s weißt: Du bist pervers."

Iason beugte sich mit abschätzend zusammengekniffenen Augen über ihn: „Als ob dir das nicht gefallen würde."

Fortsetzung folgt...

Kritik/ Kommentare / Reviews / Feedback...egal wie ihr es nennt, hauptsache ich höre von euch. ;-)

baket


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Die Welt von „Ai no Kusabi" gehört nicht mir, sondern Rieko Yoshihara Sie möge es mir verzeihen, dass ich mir Iason und Raoul vorläufig ausgeliehen habe.

Teil: 7

Genre: Ai no Kusabi

Rating: PG18-Slash

Pairing: IasonxRaoul

Warnung: keine

Kommentar: Was habe ich am Anfang geschrieben… 8 oder 9 Teile. Nun die gute Nachricht für all diejenigen, denen meine Story gefällt: Es wird alles in allem 12 Teile geben.

Danke für die netten Kommentare von Kiwi-chan, ShelDzar und moony-bm. Und all die anderen Leser für euer Interesse – mehr noch würde mich eure Meinung interessieren. ;-)

7. Hysterische Pets

Er konnte zufrieden sein, wirklich. Ihm würde in den nächsten Tagen eine neue Wohnung in den obersten Etagen des Eos Towers zugeteilt werden, das allein zeigte seine bedeutende gesellschaftliche Stellung. Er besaß mittlerweile zwei Pets und war einer wichtigsten Blondies auf Amoi, wahrscheinlich sogar die Nummer zwei hinter Iason...

Aber deswegen fühlte sich Raoul Am keineswegs wohl in seiner Haut. Langsam schritt er durch den Park vor dem Wohngebäude am Rande von Eos. Shiron lief zwei Meter hinter ihm, wie es sich für ein Pet gehörte, doch dies veranlasste nur, dass es ihm eiskalt über den Rücken lief. Es hatte nichts mit dem Jungen direkt zu tun, aber irgendetwas beunruhigte Raoul.

Iason hatte schließlich darauf bestanden, dass er das Geschenk annahm. Shiron hatte dagegen heftigst protestiert, doch nachdem Iason ihm mit dem Taming Stick einige Schläge auf sein entblößtes Hinterteil gegeben hatte, war der Protest einem unglücklichem Wimmern gewichen.

Später hatte Jupiter ihren Sohn zu sich gerufen. Iason hatte so getan als ob dies die natürlichste Sache der Welt wäre, aber Raoul hatte einmal wieder das Schlimmste befürchtet. Doch der andere hatte ihn beschwichtigt, Jupiter würde sich so lange nicht in das Privatleben ihrer Blondies einmischen, so lange diese ihren Dienst vorschriftsmäßig verrichteten. Und anscheinend war es bei dieser Unterredung nur um die Party in der nächsten Woche gegangen und die neueste Hetzkampagne der Progs. Raoul hatte ebenfalls kein gutes Gefühl, wenn er nur an diese Veranstaltung dachte. Jedoch schien es so als ob er jeden Tag irgendein ungutes Gefühl hatte.

Er musste dringend aufhören sich über seine telepathischen Fähigkeiten Gedanken zu machen. Und nicht jede dunkle Ahnung war gleich eine Voraussage. Er würde ja überhaupt keine Ruhe mehr finden, wenn dem so wäre.

Also beschloss er dieses Thema mental abzuhacken und er seufzte leise. Erst musste er sich um seine beiden Pets kümmern, womöglich würde Kyle eine Szene machen und schon befürchten, dass er verkauft würde. Und Raoul hatte nicht die geringste Lust Kyle schon wieder zu disziplinieren.

Doch es kam sogar noch schlimmer: Denn nicht nur Kyle rastete aus.

Sobald Shiron die Wohnung betreten hatte, kam Adiss, der harmlose, unschuldige Welpe, auf ihn zugetrippelt und schnupperte an dem Bein des Pets.

„Hilfe, das Ding beißt mich. HILFE!"

Raoul drehte sich alarmiert um, aber Adiss saß lediglich vor dem Jungen und wedelte begeistert mit dem Schwanz. Doch Shiron wurde immer hysterischer und sein Kreischen mischte sich besonders gut mit den lauten Schluchzern Kyles, der sobald er seinen Master mit dem Neuen gesehen hatte in sein Zimmer gestürmt war.

Der Geräuschpegel in der Wohnung nahm mittlerweile ein Niveau an, dass Raoul fürchtete, gleich würde der Sicherheitsdienst vorbeikommen, oder noch schlimmer die Nachbarn, das würde wieder für Gesprächstoff sorgen.

„Fay?" Das junge Furniture stand in der Diele und musste sich ein Grinsen verkneifen.

Doch bevor Raoul ihm irgendwelche Anweisungen geben konnte, klopfte es an der Wohnungstür. Er kochte vor Wut von den eigenen Pets so bloß gestellt zu werden, eigentlich sollte er sie beide in ihre Zimmer einschließen, ihnen den Hintern verdreschen und ihnen nur Brot und Wasser zu essen geben.

Aber er hatte ein Erbarmen mit Shiron, der mittlerweile anfing zu hyperventilieren und vor dem Welpen auf den Tisch geflüchtet war. „Fay, sieh zu, dass er sich wieder beruhigt."

Er selbst hob Adiss hoch und ging selbst um die Tür zu öffnen.

Es war nicht der Sicherheitsdienst, nur Ceserech ein junger Blondie, der ebenfalls hier wohnte. Und neben ihm Raki sein neuestes Pet.

„Raoul, ist bei dir alles in Ordnung?", wobei Ceserech schon neugierig an Raoul vorbei in die Zimmer spähen wollte.

Er wollte gerade den Mund öffnen, da erschallte aus der Wohnung ein helles Kreischen: „Du Biest, jetzt wird er mich verkaufen!" Danach das Splittern von Holz. ‚Mein Esszimmertisch!' Dann das Klirren von Glas. ‚Und meine Vitrine!'

Raoul knirschte mit den Zähnen und schlug die Tür so heftig zu, dass die Scheiben in ihrem Rahmen wackelten. Danach war allerdings endlich wohltuende Ruhe im Treppenhaus eingetreten. Eine Sekunde stand Raoul mit geschlossenen Augen da und atmete tief durch. Er würde sich wieder beruhigen, er war ein Blondie und ein Blondie war immer Herr über die Lage. „Mein neues Pet hat Angst vor Adiss und mein altes Pet hat Angst verkauft zu werden.", fasste er dann knapp die Situation zusammen und hielt den Welpen etwas von sich entfernt, der sich unruhig in seinen Armen wand. Dann stützte Adiss eine Pfote auf Raouls Schulter und leckte ihm mit der rauen Zunge über die Wange. ‚Kein guter Tag für meine Würde.', dachte Raoul finster bei sich.

„Aber der ist doch so süß.", ließ Raki, der sich auch ein Haustier wünschte, von sich hören und erntete für sein unerlaubtes Sprechen einen Zug an der Kette, die an seinem Hals befestigt war.

Doch Ceserech erfüllte seinem Pet den Wunsch: „Sollen wir Adiss zu uns nehmen? Zumindest bis sich dein neues Pet daran gewöhnt hat."

„Keine schlechte Idee, das wäre auch für Kyle Bestrafung genug.", überlegte Raoul und übergab den Welpen an Raki. Adiss schien es nicht sonderlich zu stören, der schnupperte neugierig an der Kette um Rakis Hals.

„Woher hast du dein Pet? Es waren in letzter Zeit doch keine Versteigerungen, oder bist du nicht sein erster Besitzer?", Ceserech wollte immer die besten Pets, die teuerste Kleidung und die größte Wohnung haben, deswegen interessierte es ihn auch brennend, wie Raouls Pet einzustufen war.

‚Dir werde ich es zeigen!', dachte er und kniff kurz die Augen zusammen. Dann öffnete er Tür: „Shiron, komm her!"

„Na ja, der Name ist ja nicht gerade…", aber Ceserech verstummte als er Shiron erblickte: Die goldenen Augen, das glänzende schwarze Haar, das einen leichte Spur von braun in sich trug. Die schmale Hüfte, die durch den Schnitt der Hose noch betont wurde. Sein Gesicht zierte eine leichte Röte und er atmete schneller, er hatte sich wohl noch nicht ganz von seinem Anfall erholt. Raoul bemerkte, wie Ceserech mit einem begierigen Blick das Pet musterte.

„Master?", und die Stimme, nicht so hoch wie bei den meisten Pets, sondern angenehm anzuhören und man fragte sich unwillkürlich was für Laute er von sich geben würde, wenn er erregt war.

Und Raoul trieb es noch ein bisschen weiter. „Ja…", er tat betont gleichgültig. „…er war ein Geschenk von Iason Mink."

„Dem neuen Syndikatsführer!", keuchte Ceserech und seine Augen waren gefährlich weit aufgerissen.

Er nickte und schickte Shiron wieder in die Wohnung bevor er wieder einen Anfall beim Anblick des Welpen bekam. Aber auch Raoul wandte sich zum Gehen, jetzt musste er sich noch um Kyle kümmern.

„Bis dann Ceserech. Und Raki?",

„Sir?", das Pet sah auf, denn es hatte die ganze Zeit mit Adiss gespielt.

„Pass gut auf ihn auf."

„Natürlich Sir.", nun da schien es wirklich keine Probleme zu geben. Der Hund leckte bereits dem Jungen über die Hand. Wie gut dass Raoul keinen Wachhund brauchte, denn als solchen hätte Adiss gänzlich versagt.

Aus Kyles Zimmer hörte er noch immer Gewimmer und die Lautstärke hatte auch noch nicht abgenommen. Also öffnete er die Tür und schlug sie dann mit einem lauten Knall zu. Dies schien in seinem Haushalt mittlerweile zur Gewohnheit zu werden. Aber er erregte damit die Aufmerksamkeit des Jungen und vor Schreck hörte dieser auf zu heulen.

„Gut.", meinte Raoul zufrieden und setzte sich, die Beine elegant übereinander geschlagen und die Hände ruhten zusammengefaltet auf den Knien.

Wie zu einer Salzsäule erstarrt saß Kyle auf den Bettlaken. Er herrschte einige Sekunden absolute Stille, dann schnappte das Pet mit einem japsendem Geräusch nach Luft. Kurz darauf wieder und er bedeckte seinen Mund mit der Hand, um die wenig schmeichelhaften Laute, die sein Kehlkopf von sich gab, zu dämpfen.

Raoul fand die gesamte Situation zu grotesk, erst heulte und wimmerte Kyle so laut, dass es die soliden Wände der Wohnung durchdrang und jetzt saß er da und kämpfte mit einem Schluckauf. Eigentlich wollte er ja ein ernstes Wort mit dem Jungen reden, doch entgegen seinen Vorstellungen musste er leise anfangen zu lachen. „Das ist... nicht... lustig.", stammelte Kyle unglücklich, immer wieder von japsenden Lauten unterbrochen. Schließlich erbarmte sich der Blondie und brachte ihm ein Glas Wasser.

Endlich saß Kyle ruhig da und drehte das Wasserglas in den Händen, um seinen Master nicht ansehen zu müssen. Raoul selbst beobachtete ihn, aber war nicht gewillt das Wort zu ergreifen. Als die Stille zwischen den beiden und die Ungewissheit für Kyle zu viel wurde, hob dieser zum Reden an: „Verzeiht mein Verhalten Master. Wenn Ihr mich schlagen wollt...", er brach wieder ab.

Raoul beugte sich nach vorne: „Nein. Nur solltest du lernen nicht voreilig zu urteilen. Weder will ich dich verkaufen, noch soll Shiron dich ersetzen. Er ist ein Geschenk von Iason Mink und ich kann doch schlecht ein Geschenk vom Leiter des Syndikats ablehnen, oder?"

„Nein Master.", kam die kleinlaute Antwort.

„Also wirst du dich gut benehmen und hinausgehen. Ihm Gesellschaft beim Essen leisten. Danach kannst du mit ihm einkaufen gehen, aber überziehe nicht wieder das Limit. Und Fay soll sich um den Petring kümmern... und um einen neuen Tisch für das Esszimmer.", fügte er noch trocken hinzu als er an die gesplitterten Balken dachte, die jetzt auf dem Boden herumlagen. Wahrscheinlich würde er sich in den nächsten Tagen auch noch Spreißel holen, wenn er barfuß ging.

„Ja Master." Kyle stand auf und verbeugte sich vor Raoul, dann verließ er das Zimmer. So wie sich das anhörte, hatte sich Kyles Laune bei der Aussicht auf eine Einkaufstour erheblich gebessert. Ja, das war typisch für den Jungen. Nur wenn das Pet wieder zuviel Geld ausgab, dann würde Raoul nicht mehr nachgiebig sein und ihn wirklich hart bestrafen.

Er selbst suchte sein Arbeitszimmer auf und begann sich das Dossier anzusehen, das ihm heute Morgen mit einem Kurier zugestellt worden war. Darin enthalten waren wichtige Unterlagen, die seine künftigen Pflichten, Rechte und Zuständigkeiten regelten. Iasons Beschreibungen am gestrigen Abend und diese Papiere vermittelten ihm ein gutes Bild von der Tätigkeit als Leiter der Zentralen Labors. Aber er hätte nicht gedacht, dass die Lage so ernst war.

Bereits vor fünf Jahren hatten die Labors Schwierigkeiten mit den künstlich erzeugten Embryonen gehabt, ihr Magister an der Akademie hatte davon gesprochen. Doch es hatte den Anschein als ob die Biochemiker das Problem nicht hatten beheben können, denn mittlerweile betrug die Fehlerquote 80 Prozent.

‚Ob da auch die Progs dahinterstecken?', grübelte Raoul.

Das hieße ja, sie würden nicht nur Propaganda gegen das Syndikat betreiben, sondern dass sie wirkliche Macht hatten. Denn es war nicht so einfach die Systeme der Zentralen Labors zu manipulieren.

Besser er ging sofort in den Eos Tower, denn womöglich hatten sie mehr Probleme als selbst Iason sich bewusst war.

Fortsetzung folgt...

Kritik/ Kommentare / Reviews / Feedback... egal wie ihr es nennt, hauptsache ich höre von euch. ;-)

baket


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Die Welt von „Ai no Kusabi" gehört nicht mir, sondern Rieko Yoshihara Sie möge es mir verzeihen, dass ich mir Iason und Raoul vorläufig ausgeliehen habe.

Teil: 8

Genre: Ai no Kusabi

Rating: PG18-Slash

Pairing: IasonxRaoul

Warnung: keine

8. Neue Probleme

Raoul Am, neuer Leiter einer der wichtigsten Einrichtungen auf ganz Amoi, der bedeutenste Blondie nach Iason Mink, saß an seinem Schreibtisch und war ratlos. Seit zwei Tagen arbeitete er sich bereits durch unzählige Berichte, Untersuchungsergebnisse und Computerausdrucken, Kommunikationsmitschnitten und ähnlichem Material... Aber er fand nichts.

Nein, das war nicht ganz richtig. Er hatte schon viel gefunden, aber nichts passte so recht ins Puzzle, mit jedem neuem Teil wurde das Bild eher noch verwirrender. Und die Zeit rann ihnen davon, immer mehr Embryonen starben in ihren Tanks noch bevor sie fertig ausgebrütet waren. Ihre DNS brach einfach zusammen und das obwohl die Code doch immer geprüft und simuliert wurden bevor man sie umsetzte. Auch die vielen medizinischen Scans brachten keine Lösung.

Raoul graute es davor sämtliche betroffene Codes einzeln durchzusehen, denn dies war ein Prozess, der mehrere Wochen in Anspruch nahm und er hatte gar nicht mehr genügend Biochemiker im Labor, die für so eine Aufgabe in Frage kamen.

Gegen Mittag löffelte er den geschmacklosen Brei seiner Standardration, der ihn auf unangenehme Weise an seine Zeit auf der Akademie zurückerinnerte. Raoul sehnte sich nach Fays exquisiten Kochkünsten, aber sein Gefühl sagte ihm, dass er in den nächsten Tagen nicht nach Hause zurückkehren konnte. Womöglich sollte er, wenn er in diesem ganzen Chaos Zeit dazu fand, in der Kantine des Labors neue Köche einstellen.

Ein Alarm ertönte und auf seinem Computerbildschirm kündigte sich ein Gespräch auf höchster Sicherheitsstufe an. ‚Wahrscheinlich ist es Iason.'

„Wir haben wirklich ein Problem.", begann der andere Blondie ohne Umschweife.

Raoul warf erbost den Löffel in den grauen Brei zurück. „Genaugenommmen haben wir dieses Problem seit fünf Jahren. Außerdem habe ich mehr als die Hälfte meines Stabes innerhalb der letzten zwei Tage entlassen müssen. Ich muss fast alles selber machen, weil ich kaum noch jemandem vertrauen kann. Ich habe seit 60 Stunden nicht mehr geschlafen und ich muss diesen Brei hier essen. Also Iason sag mir nicht, dass wir ein Problem hätten."

Schweigen. Iason lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück und ging gar nicht auf seine Tirade ein. „Die Progs haben der Öffentlichkeit Material zugespielt."

Das taten sie doch schon seit Tagen. „Was ist es dieses Mal?", erkundigte er sich mit einem ergebenen Seufzen, bis jetzt hatten sie rein gar nichts gegen diesen geheimnisvollen Zirkel in der Hand und mussten wohl oder übel die Hetzkampagnen gegen das Syndiakat über sich ergehen lassen.

„Sieh es dir selbst an." Es waren Bilder aus den geheimsten und am best gesichertsten Räumen, die tief im Erdreich unter dem Labor lagen. Man sah die mit Nährflüssigkeit gefüllten Tanks und die Embryonen, die sich auf unnatürliche Weise hin und her wanden. Die Stimme aus dem Off quasselte etwas von der Hilflosigkeit der Blondies gegenüber dieser neuen Bedrohung.

In Raoul wuchs die Wut, wie konnten diese Menschen in seinen Labors solche Aufnahmen anfertigen?

„Die Analyse hat ergeben, dass die Aufnahmen schon zwei Jahre alt sind.", beruhigte ihn Iason als Raoul gerade daran dachte auch noch den Sicherheitsinspektor vor die Tür zu setzen.

Mit einem Seufzen fischte er den mittlerweile auf den Boden der Schale gesunkenen Löffel hervor, warf ihn dann aber angewidert wieder hinein.

„Lass doch Fay mit einem Kurier etwas zu Essen bringen.", schlug Iason vor, als dieser Raouls offenkundige Begeisterung über das Kantinenessen sah.

„Gute Idee... Also jetzt wissen wirklich alle, dass unsere Embryonen wegsterben.", er zuckte mit der Schulter, das war nicht gerade ihrer Sache dienlich, aber konnte auch nicht mehr ungeschehen gemacht werden. „Was willst du von mir?"

„Die Leute verlieren das Vertrauen in das System. Das Syndikat verliert an Autorität, wenn es noch ein paar Wochen so weitergeht, dann kommt es womöglich zu Aufständen. Raoul ich muss wissen, wer der Kopf der Progs ist. Ich bin mir mittlerweile sicher, dass sie ihre Leute in den Labors haben und so die Degeneration bewirken. Es muss in den Labors einen Anhaltspunkt geben.", eine Pause, „Und wir brauchen noch in den nächsten Tagen neue Codes."

‚Sonst noch Wünsche.' Raoul starrte den Bildschirm für einen Moment an. „Weißt du, was du da verlangst? Selbst ich brauche für einen kompletten Code eines Pets knapp drei Monate, ganz zu schweigen von einem Code für einen Blondie."

„Der Rat der Föderation beobachtet die Entwicklungen auf Amoi sehr kritisch. Du weißt, dass wir über keinerlei Verteidigung verfügen. Wenn wir dem Rat nicht innerhalb einer Woche zeigen, dass wir das Problem im Griff haben, dann droht uns eine Invasion."

Raoul fuhr sich durch die Haare. Er überlegte fieberhaft. „Ich kann meine letzten drei Biochemiker darauf ansetzen. Wir bräuchten keine völlig neuen Codes, wenn wir auf die Archive zurückgreifen können – vorausgesetzt, die Progs haben nicht auch etwas verändert – wäre es machbar. Auch wenn es nicht die übliche Vorgehensweise ist."

„Die Archive werden durch Jupiter direkt geschützt. Darauf haben sie keinen Zugriff."

Er hob eine blonde Augenbraue. „Ich kann mich an einen jungen Blondie erinnern, der sich in die Archive gehackt hat."

Iason lächelte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, die Archive sind sicher."

„Gut.", Raoul verabschiedete sich, dann stand er auf und ging zu den besagten drei Biochemikern, denen er dieses neueste Projekt noch anvertrauen konnte. Sie waren nicht gerade erbaut, aber versicherten ihr Bestes zu tun und die Codes wenigstens in den nächsten drei Tagen größtenteils fertigzustellen. Raoul würde dann den Rest übernehmen. Er fragte sich, ob er in der nächsten Woche überhaupt einmal schlafen konnte.

------

Er wäre beinahe im Fahrstuhl zum Penthouse eingenickt, so strich er sich über die schmerzenden Augen und gähnte. Für das Lichtermeer von Eos, das sich unter seinen Füßen ausbreitete, hatte Raoul keine Augen. Er war hierher gekommen um Iason um etwas zu bitten, aber er hoffte sogar, dass dieser es ablehnen würde.

Nur wenige Minuten später saßen die beiden Blondies am Tisch und nahmen ein verspätetes Abendessen zu sich. Keine Pets waren anwesend und auch das Furniture hielt sich diskret zurück. Selbst Iason hatte dunkle Schatten unter den Augen und es schien als ob er sich ebenfalls nach einem Bett und wenigstens ein paar Stunden Schlaf sehnen würde.

Raoul knurrte der Magen und war erfreut, dass er endlich wieder vor einem vernünftigen Essen saß. Jedoch als er sich das Stück Fisch in den Mund gesteckt hatte, griff er sogleich zur Serviette. „Da hätte ich bei den Rationen bleiben sollen.", keuchte er und trank schnell einen Schluck Wasser, der Fisch war so scharf gewürzt gewesen, dass es ihm die Tränen in die Augen trieb.

Iason probierte selbst von seiner Portion, aber er kam zu dem gleichen Schluss. „Katze?", schickte er leicht genervt nach seinem Furniture.

„Ja Master, entschuldigt.", das Furniture räumte ihre Teller weg. „Ich werde etwas vom Restaurant für Sie bringen lassen."

„Ich schicke Fay zu dir, wenn ich das nächste Mal hier essen sollte.", schlug Raoul vor.

„Katze war wirklich ein Glücksgriff. Er ist verschwiegen und erledigt seine Arbeit sehr gut, aber er kann überhaupt nicht kochen auch wenn er es immer wieder probiert."

„Ein verschwiegenes Furniture?", lachte Raoul, das waren zwei Begriffe, die sich grundsätzlich ausschlossen.

„Warum bist du überhaupt zu mir gekommen?", nutze Iason ihre unfreiwillige Pause und kam zur Sache.

Er stand auf und trat ans Fenster. Wie sollte er beginnen? „Ist der Raum sicher?"

„Ja, du kannst frei sprechen."

Raoul holte noch einmal tief Luft: „Ich bin davon überzeugt, dass die gesamten Überwachungssysteme der Labors manipuliert wurden. Selbst wenn die Embryos erste Anzeichen der Degeneration zeigen, die Scans sind noch immer negativ."

„Wer kann alles die Systeme ändern?", kam sogleich die Zwischenfrage.

„Nicht viele, man bräuchte die höchste Autorisierung."

„Das ist schon einmal ein Fortschritt.", Iason erhob sich ebenfalls und stellte sich neben ihn. „Notfalls müssten wir die Überwachungssysteme neu installieren, aber auch das ist machbar. Was ist mit dem Gendefekt selbst, bist du da weitergekommen?"

Das war allerdings etwas knifflig. Raoul seufzte auf. „Ich kann mich nicht auf die Scans verlassen und ohne die nötigen Untersuchungen kann ich noch nichts sagen. Deshalb...", er drehte sich, um dem anderen in das Gesicht sehen zu können. „... ich muss einen der Embryonen öffnen, sonst komme ich nicht an meine Daten."

Für eine qualvolle Sekunde herrschte absolute Stille, weder Iason noch Raoul bewegten sich. Dann schüttelte Iason leicht den Kopf. „Weißt du, was du da sagst?"

Er nickte und wandte den Blick ab. Niemand anderen hätte er diese Gedanken anvertrauen können, denn sie verstießen gegen die obersten Regeln ihrer Gesellschaft.

„Es ist verboten einen Blondie zu obdukzieren.", fuhr Iason fort, auch wenn Raoul das selber wusste. Der Körper eines Blondie durfte nie nach seinem Tod geöffnet werden. Auch wissenschaftliche Experimente waren nur am Computer erlaubt. „Das darf ich dir nicht erlauben."

„Deswegen bitte ich dich auch darum.", er wollte es selbst auch nicht tun. Er war Biochemiker kein Mediziner, aber es musste nun einmal sein. Raoul konnte nur so die nötigen Proben entnehmen, mit denen er die Untersuchungen durchführen konnte.

Katze kehrte mit dem Essen zurück, aber den beiden Blondies war auf einmal der Appetit vergangen.

„Und ich muss dem Guardian Eden einen Besuch abstatten. Das Backup der Systeme dort, können wir für die Neuprogrammierung benutzen und ich..."

„Das sollte kein Problem sein.", unterbrach ihn Iason mit einem Wink der Hand.

„Der Guardian!", meldete sich Katze zu Wort. „Ich war dort als Kind."

„Katze!", die Stimme Iasons nahm einen drohenden Ton an und das Furniture senkte sogleich den Kopf.

Raoul runzelte die Stirn, er spürte, dass der Kleine noch mehr zu sagen hatte. Er legte Iason beschwichtigend die Hand auf den Arm. „Katze, was weißt du über den Guardian?"

Der Jugendliche schwieg und erst auf ein Nicken seines Masters hin begann er stockend: „Der Guardian ist der einzige Ort an dem Mongrels medizinische Versorgung erhalten können. Deshalb gebären die Mütter ihre Kinder dort. Die anderen – ohne Eltern – werden dort erzogen und erhalten ihre Schulbildung. Die meisten Mongrels aber reißen irgendwann aus."

Das war zunächst einmal nichts Neues für die beiden Blondies. Vor allem war der Guardian eine Möglichkeit die Population der Mongrels niedrig zu halten, vor allem die Quote der Weibchen. Die Tatsache, dass viele Frauen dort entbanden, nutzte die Elite, so konnten sie unauffällig die weiblichen Mongrels töten oder sterilisieren.

„Als Kind bin ich in den unterirdischen Labors herumgestromert...", Katze biss sich unschlüssig auf die Lippen, auch er wusste, dass dies verbotenes Terrain war.

„Und weiter?", hackte Iason nach.

„Einmal im Monat haben sich dort immer ein paar Blondies getroffen. Ich weiß nicht mehr, über was sie gesprochen haben – ein paar Mal habe ich sie belauscht – aber ich hatte ein ganz mieses Gefühl."

Über diese hochwertige Einschätzung der Situation musste Raoul schmunzeln. „Danke Katze, das reicht." Waren es Treffen der Progs gewesen? Gab es diese Organisation schon so lange und wenn ja, wieviele Mitglieder gab es?

Immer neue Fragen wurden aufgeworfen und Raoul war sich nicht mehr so sicher, ob er und Iason dieses Problem überhaupt je lösen konnten.

„Du bist viel zu freundlich zu ihm.", bemerkte Iason als sie wieder alleine waren.

„Das ist ja wohl meine Sache.", entgegnete er kalt und widmete sich jetzt dem Essen, wenn er auch kaum etwas schmeckte. Er aß, weil er essen musste.

„Ich werde über deine Bitte nachdenken.", meinte Iason abschließend und betrachtete Raoul, der gähnend auf dem Stuhl saß.

Mehr konnte er jetzt nicht erwarten, wenn jemand erfahren würde, dass er auch nur mit dem Gedanken spielte einen Blondie im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes ‚aufzuschneiden', würde ihn die Garde Jupiters standrechtlich erschießen. Er musste darauf hoffen, dass Iason ihn deckte.

„Wann hast du das letzte Mal geschlafen Raoul?", der andere lehnte sich zurück.

Einen Moment lang musste er überlegen. „Ich glaube seit 80 Stunden nicht mehr."

„So siehst du auch aus.", bemerkte Iason trocken, aber mit einem leisen Lächeln auf den Lippen. „Schlaf heute Nacht hier."

„Ist das ein Befehl?", Raoul hob den geschliffenen Kristallkelch und fixierte seinen Gegenüber aus verengten Augen. Würde Iason darauf eingehen und sie würden zusammen die Nacht verbringen?

„Oh Raoul.", Iason stand auf und ging zu ihm herüber. Er beugte sich zu ihm herab, aber statt Raouls Lippen zu küssen, streifte er nur kurz dessen Stirn. „Du bist viel zu müde, du kannst eines der Gästezimmer benutzen.", damit verabschiedete er sich.

------

Es war kühl in dem unterirdischen Labor und im Hintergrund vernahm er das dumpfe Summen der Generatoren.

Raoul straffte sich und blickte auf den Glastank vor sich. Die Degeneration hatte bereits begonnen, der Embryo zuckte in qualvoller Agonie und Raoul empfand so etwas wie Mitleid. Er legte eine Hand auf das Glas und schloss die Augen. Er spürte es, die primitiven Empfindungen: Angst, Leid und Schmerz. Und Raoul konnte es diesem kleinen Wesen nicht abnehmen. Der Blondie seufzte unglücklich.

Eine Hand legte sich auf seine Schulter. Raoul zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen, aber er wusste, wer da hinter ihn getreten war. „Du hättest nicht kommen brauchen."

„Schon in Ordnung.", Iason drückte ihn zuversichtlich.

„Gut. Bringen wir es hinter uns." Der Embryo war mittlerweile gestorben. Raoul gab die Befehle für die Abschaltung des Tanks ein. Und als die Nährflüssigkeit abgepumpt war, entnahm er den leblosen Körper: So klein und zerbrechlich, nur eine Woche länger und er wäre fertig ausgebrütet gewesen. Irgendwie war es ein Wunder, dass aus einem Code, der am Computer erstellt worden war, ein so komplexes Lebewesen geschaffen werden konnte.

Raoul streifte sich die Plastikhandschuhe über und sonderbarerweise waren seine Hände völlig ruhig als er den Körper vor sich und den Bauch drehte und mit einem Skalpell die noch beinahe durchsichtige Haut am Rücken auftrennte.

Er war froh, dass er üblicherweise vor dem Computer arbeiten konnte. Auch auf der Akademie war es jedes Mal eine Überwindung für ihn gewesen, wenn er Versuchstiere sezieren musste.

Iason griff nach den Spreizern und hielt den Einschnitt offen. „Was brauchst du überhaupt?"

„Rückenmark.", murmelte Raoul und griff nach einer Zange um die Wirbel auseinander zu schieben bis er einen guten Zugang zum Rückenmarkskanal hatte. Schließlich entnahm er eine Ampulle von der durchsichtigen Flüssigkeit und schob sie sich in die Tasche. Er würde sich in aller Ruhe in seinem eigenen Apartment darum kümmern und die Untersuchungen vornehmen.

„Was noch?", Iason hatte bemerkt, wie er zögerte.

Raoul schüttelte den Kopf. „Nichts. Das wars.", er faltete die Plastikplane zusammen, auf der der Körper lag, so dass ein kleines Paket entstanden war. Jedoch waren seine Hände nun nicht mehr so ruhig. Und er beeilte sich die letzten Schritte zu dem Verbrennungsofen zu gehen. Iason öffnete ihm die Lade und er legte den Embryo hinein, streifte sich die Handschuhe von den Fingern und warf sie hinterher, ebenso die Instrumente, die sich benutzt hatten. Besser es gab keine Spuren von ihrer Tat.

Nachdem er sich die Hände gewaschen hatte, musste er sich dann doch an dem Becken abstüzen. Ihm wurde schwarz vor Augen, in seinen Ohren rauschte das Blut und er schwankte leicht.

Iason legte beide Arme um seinen Körper und half ihm sich zu setzen.

„Ich hätte doch etwas Essen sollen.", murmelte Raoul schwach und lehnte den Kopf an Iasons Hals. Atmete dann wieder den vertrauten Geruch ein, diese süßlich, würzige Mischung aus Vanille. Viel besser als der Geruch des Desinfektionmittels und der Nährlösungen, der hier im Labor allgegenwärtig war.

„Lange hälst du das nicht mehr durch.", bemerkte der andere missbilligend.

„Habe ich eine andere Wahl? Außerdem in zwei Tagen ist alles vorbei.", dann war der große Empfang. Iason und er wurden offiziell in ihren neuen Ämtern vorgestellt und die führenden Mitglieder der Progs sollten noch an diesem Abend verhaftet werden. Nur hatten sie noch keinerlei Anhaltspunkte und so arbeiteten Raoul und Iason beinahe rund um die Uhr. Und selbst ihre widerstandsfähigen Blondiekörper hatten irgendwann die Grenze erreicht.

„Ich werde in meine Wohnung gehen und dort die nötigen Untersuchungen vornehmen.", Raoul erhob sich langsam, er lächelte Iason an. „Und dann ein paar Stunden schlafen."

------

„Und du bist dir sicher?", Iason hob den Blick von den Unterlagen, die ihm Raoul heute Morgen vorgelegt hatte.

„Sicher!", schnaubte er im Gegenzug und wandte sich von der getönten Scheibe des Hovercars ab, den ihn und Katze zum Guardian Eden brachte. „Ich denke ja, aber ich würde mich nicht darauf festlegen."

„Gut, wir werden sehen."

Raoul hatte die halbe Nacht über seiner Probe gesessen und hatte es tatsächlich geschafft den Defekt in der DNS zu isolieren.

Jeder Biochemiker hatte seinen eigenen Stil wie er vorging wenn er einen Code generierte. Und die Art und Weise wie dieser Defekt in das Erbgut eingeschleust worden war, hatte Raoul einen ziemlich starken Verdacht, was den Drahtzieher der Progs in den Zentralen Labors anging.

Jetzt hoffte er auch im Labor des Guardian eine weitere Bestätigung für seinen Verdacht zu erhalten.

Katze drückte sich die Nase an der Scheibe platt und konnte es sich ab und zu nicht verkneifen aufzuschreien, wenn er einen vertrauten Platz aus seiner Kindheit sah. Raoul hatte nicht die nötige Zeit um alle Daten selbst zu überspielen, Iason selbst war auch nicht verfügbar und der einzige, dem Iason vertraute, war sein Furniture. Also hatten sie ihn in die Kleidung eines Labormitarbeiters gesteckt und ihn kurzerhand mitgenommen.

„Wir sind da.", Katze hörte man die Freunde deutlich an und er stürmte gleich aus dem Hovercar.

„Dann bis später. Und sei vorsichtig.", Iason blieb sitzen und faltete die Unterlagen zusammen.

Raoul nickte, auch er dachte an die Worte Katzes, der von merkwürdigen Treffen im Labor gesprochen hatte. Aber es war eher unwahrscheinlich, dass sie heute Progs im Labor des Guardian treffen würden. Doch sicherheitshalber hatte er einen kleinen Laser bei sich.

Er trug seinen dunkelblauen Bodysuit und darauf das violette Obergewand mit den Abzeichen seiner Stellung und seines Ranges. Eine Hand an der Hüfte und Katze zwei Schritte hinter ihm schritt er erhobenen Hauptes auf das Tor zu.

Die kleinen Mongrels und die anderen Kinder, die hier erzogen wurden, starrten die zwei Fremden an und machten dem Blondie Platz. Im Gebäude selbst fand Raoul auch gleich das Büro des Leiters.

Dieser war schockiert so hohen Besuch zu bekommen und wäre beinahe vor ihm auf die Knie gefallen, sicherte ihm aber seine vollste Unterstützung zu. Was auch besser für ihn war, denn Raoul hätte keine Probleme ihn vor die Tür zu setzen.

Schließlich fuhren er und Katze mit dem Aufzug nach unten. Die schweren Stahltüren öffneten sich und Raoul atmete wieder den vertrauten Geruch von Desinfektionsmittel und Nährlösungen ein.

„Du warst also schon einmal hier?"

Katze neben ihm nickte und schien nicht im Mindesten schockiert über die vielen Glastanks mit den Embryonen und den medizinischen Überwachungsgeräten.

„Nun gut, dann fangen wir an.", Raoul suchte eine der Überwachsstationen am anderen Ende des Raumes und loggte sich ein. Katze packte den tragbaren Computer aus und schloss ihn an die Station an, zusammen suchten sie sich die in Frage kommenden Daten aus dem System und kopierten sie. Keine leichte Aufgabe, denn das System war mit mehreren Blockaden und Passwörtern gesichert, die unerlaubterweise angelegt worden waren.

Raoul war sich sicher, dass dies auch ein Werk der Progs war. Er überließ es Katze die nötigen Daten runterzuladen und suchte selbst nach verräterischen Spuren der Progs im System.

Er warf immer wieder einen Seitenblick auf das Furniture. Katze schien es richtig Spaß zu machen in den Datenbanken zu wühlen. Sein Gesicht glühte förmlich vor Begeisterung und seine Finger hüpften auf der Tastatur hin und her als ob er sein Leben lang nichts anderes gemacht hätte.

„Ich bin fast fertig Sir.", meldete sich Katze und unterbrach damit seine Grübeleien.

„Gut, gut.", murmelte er und starrte dann weiter auf den Bildschirm. Jetzt bräuchte er Iasons Fähigkeiten im Hacken. Er hatte tatsächlich einige Mails gefunden, die von den Progs stammten und sich auf einem Zwischenspeicher befanden.

„Kann ich euch helfen?", Katze hatte seinen Computer ausgeschaltet und stand neben ihm.

„Ich glaube kaum."

Katze beugte sich von hinten über seine rechte Schulter. „Wollt ihr wissen von wem die Nachrichten stammen?"

„Kannst du das etwa herausfinden?", Raoul war überrascht.

„Klar.", Katze griff um ihn herum und tippte einige Befehle ein. Raoul war verblüfft, dass das Furniture so gut hacken konnte, das war eigentlich gar nicht möglich.

Das konnte dem Kleinen nur Schwierigkeiten einbringen, wenn er sich nicht zügeln konnte und in Bereich eindrang, die für seine Augen nicht bestimmt waren.

Raoul spürte den warmen Atem des Jungen auf seiner Wange und auf unangenehme Weise wurde ihm in diesem Augenblick wieder bewusst, dass er seit beinahe einer Woche keine sexuellen Aktivitäten mehr gehabt hatte. Und das war bei der Libido eines Blondies so gut wie unmöglich.

Unwillkürlich gingen seine Gedanken auf Wanderschaft...

Er dachte an einen ganz bestimmten Blondie, der nackt auf seinem Bett kniete und ihn mit einem sehnsuchtsvollen Blick aus halbgeöffneten Augen bedachte. Dann seine Beine öffnete, die Hand mit den schlanken Fingern wanderte weiter abwärts, bis zu seinem bereits hoch aufgerichteten Glied, das feucht glitzerte. Und dann...

„Bitte Sir.", riss ihn Katze aus den Fantasien. Und Raoul schluckte. Ja, das kam davon, wenn man undiszipliniert war.

„Danke." Der Kleine hatte es tatsächlich geschafft und sein Verdacht bestätigte sich. Er sicherte diese Daten und schickte sie an Iason. Jetzt hatten sie immerhin ein Mitglied der Progs sicher identifiziert. Sie hatten den lange gesuchten Anhaltspunkt.

„Gut, dann gehen wir.", Erleichterung schwang in seiner Stimme, er klopfte Katze auf die Schulter und gemeinsam gingen sie in Richtung Aufzug. Vielleicht konnten er und Iason wenigstens eine Stunde in Ruhe zusammen verbringen. Oder Raoul musste mit den engen Duschen im Labor vorlieb nehmen, um seiner angestauten Lust Abhilfe zu schaffen. Auch keine verlockende Alternative. Er wusste wirklich nicht, was sein Vorgänger sich überhaupt dabei gedacht hatte. Die sanitären Einrichtungen für die Mitarbeiter musste auch dringend erneuert werden. Um war er sich alles kümmern musste...

Ihm fiel auf, dass in den Tanks nicht nur ‚normale' Menschen ausgebrütet wurden, auch ein paar Pets, die für Ranaya-Ugo gedacht waren. Dem musste er bei Gelegenheit auch nachgehen, denn eigentlich hatten nur die Zentralen Labors die Konzession für die Ausbrütung von Pets.

Aber das war nur eine Nebensächlichkeit.

Raoul trat vor den Aufzug und konnte nicht verhindern, dass sich ein tiefes Triumphgefühl in ihm breit machte. Sicher würde Iason ihren Hauptverdächtigen noch in den nächsten Minuten verhaften lassen.

Die Tür zur Kabine öffnete sich nicht. Er ging wieder einen Schritt zurück und einen wieder nach vorne, aber die Stahltüren blieben verschlossen. Er zog einen Handschuh aus und legte die Hand auf die Sensorplatte. Auch keine Reaktion.

Plötzlich gingen in dem unterirdischen Labor sämtliche Lichter aus. Katze neben ihm griff unwillkürlich nach seiner Hand. Es war noch keine Sekunde vergangen, da sprangen die Notfallgeneratoren an, um die Lebenserhaltungssysteme der Tanks weiter mit Energie zu versorgen. Aber der Rest des Komplexes blieb im Dunkeln.

„Was jetzt?"

Fortsetzung folgt...

Den neuen Teil gibt´s in zwei Wochen, wenn nicht, dann tretet mir gehörig in den Hintern.

Kritik/ Kommentare / Reviews / Feedback... egal wie ihr es nennt, hauptsache ich höre von euch. ;-)

baket


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Die Welt von „Ai no Kusabi" gehört nicht mir, sondern Rieko Yoshihara Sie möge es mir verzeihen, dass ich mir Iason und Raoul vorläufig ausgeliehen habe.

Teil: 9

Genre: Ai no Kusabi

Rating: PG18-Slash

Pairing: IasonxRaoul

Warnung: keine

Kommentar: Danke an Kiwichan für die Anregung mehr von Iason und Raoul zu schreiben. Dein Wunsch war mir Befehl!

9. Licht im Dunkel

„Was jetzt?", Raoul hörte den leichten Anflug von Panik in der Stimme des Furnitures und er musste selbst zugeben, dass das Labor ihnen einen unheimlichen Anblick bot: Die Tanks strahlten in einem kühlen blauen Licht und ihr Inhalt, die halbentwickelten Embryonen, war umso sichtbarer und warfen Schatten an die Wände.

„Das ist einfach nur ein Stromausfall.", beruhigte ihn Raoul und betätigte den Kommunikator, der an der Wand eingelassen war und der eigentlich auch von den Notfallgeneratoren mitversorgt werden sollte.

Er hatte den Technikern eine Strafpredigt gehalten, die ihresgleichen suchte. Aber auch das nützte ihm jetzt nicht viel. Die Arbeiter versuchten die Ursache für den Spannungsabfall herauszufinden und zu beheben, aber dies würde mehrere Stunden in Anspruch nehmen angesichts eines so großen Komplexes wie des Guardian Eden.

Wertvolle Zeit die Raoul nicht hatte. In etwas mehr als 24 Stunden war der Empfang und bis dahin musste er noch die Codes der neuen Blondies vervollständigen, die seine Biochemiker begonnen hatten.

Raoul rieb sich über die Nase, er hatte auch schon wieder Kopfschmerzen. „Verzeiht Sir, aber vielleicht kann ich helfen?", Katze hatte es wohl auch eilig aus dem unterirdischen Labor zu verschwinden. „Die Lüftungsschächte hier sind mit einem Wartungsraum in den oberen Ebenen verbunden."

Er – ein Blondie - sollte durch Lüftungsschächte klettern? Es wurde immer besser. Aber hatte er eine andere Wahl?

Es roch modrig und an manchen Stellen war die Wand von grünlichem Schimmel überzogen. Und es ekelte ihn, wenn er damit in Berührung kam. Seine Knie waren schon feucht, weil sie immer an dem Beton entlangscheuerten.

Etwas berührte seine Finger und er hätte beinahe den Halt verloren. „Ihhh."

Genau vor ihm war eine handtellergroße Spinne.

„Was ist Sir?", Katze stoppte.

„Da ist eine Spinne.", bemerkte Raoul und überlegte ob er sie von den Sprossen stoßen sollte, aber dazu müsste er sie ja berühren.

„Und?"

„Und!... Ich hasse Spinnen.", Raoul wollte es nicht zugeben, aber in Wirklichkeit hatte er sogar Angst vor ihnen. Seit ein Mitschüler ihm einmal ein solches Getier in seine Tasche gesetzt hatte, verspürte für Spinnen keine große Sympathie mehr.

Er meinte fast den Jungen über ihm leise kichern zu hören. Katze kam herab gestiegen, nahm das Tier in seine Hand.

„Ich könnte sie euch jetzt in die Haare setzen.", in den Mandelaugen blitzte es spöttisch.

„Untersteh dich!", grollte Raoul und sah dann mit Erleichterung zu, wie die Spinne auf einem kleinen Vorsprung, weit von ihm entfernt, abgesetzt wurde.

Sie kletterten weiter.

„Der Wartungsraum ist gleich dort oben.", meldete dann Katze nach einigen weiteren Minuten.

Raoul sah zwar nichts, aber er musste wohl auf Katzes Worte vertrauen und tatsächlich stoppte der Junge und trat gegen ein rostiges Metallgitter, das sogleich nachgab.

Erleichtert seufzte er und zwängte sich durch den Durchgang. Er fand sich in einem kleinen Zimmer wieder, ausgestattet mit einigen Computerkonsolen und Überwachungsbildschirmen.

Aber sie waren nicht alleine, denn an der Wand stand noch ein anderer Blondie und er hielt Katze an sich gepresst und ein Lasermesser an den schlanken Hals gehalten.

Raoul erstarrte und musterte den Fremden. Sein Personengedächtnis war nicht so gut wie das Iasons, aber er glaubte den Blondie schon einmal gesehen zu haben.

„Lass den Kleinen los!", befahl er dann und ging einen Schritt auf die Zwei zu.

„Bleib stehen Streber."

Diese Stimme und der Tonfall. „Astur?" Bei Jupiter, was machte der hier drei Stockwerke unter der Erde in einem Wartungsraum? Steckte er vielleicht hinter dem mysteriösen Stromausfall? Doch bevor er sich auch nur eine mögliche Strategie überlegen konnte, hatte Katze schon gehandelt. Er trat dem Blondie gegen das linke Knie, ein leises feuchtes Schnappen war zu hören, und rammte ihm zusätzlich noch einen Ellbogen in den Bauch.

Astur, der das Furniture offensichtlich unterschätzt hatte, fluchte lautstark und schleuderte den Körper des Jungen grob gegen die Wand. Danach stürmte er aus der Tür.

Raoul war sogleich bei Katze. „Alles in Ordnung?"

Der Kleine hielt sich die Seite. „Geht schon.", erwiderte er gepresst.

Er nickte und eilte Astur nach. Sie befanden sich in einem Treppenhaus und von weiter oben konnte er Asturs Schritte hören. Raoul rannte ihm nach und tastete unter seinem Obergewand nach dem Laser.

Katzes Tritt musste den Blondie doch empfindlich getroffen haben, denn schon bald hatte Raoul ihn eingeholt und es bot sich ihm ein freies Schussfeld. Ohne lange zu überlegen drückte er ab und erwischte Astur am Bein. Der sackte in sich zusammen, schien aber weiterhin bereit zu sein sich zu wehren. Den Laser auf ihn gerichtet, näherte sich Raoul der liegenden Gestalt. „Was machst du hier?"

Keine Antwort.

„Ich will wissen, was du hier machst!", wiederholte er eine Spur härter.

„Du erfährst von mir nichts.", zischte der andere und reckte stolz das Kinn.

„Aha.", er ging in die Knie, den Lauf der Waffe noch immer auf die Stelle zwischen den Augen des Blondie gerichtet. Er blickte in die braunen Augen und konzentrierte sich.

„Sie haben mir schon gesagt, dass du das versuchen würdest.", schnaufte Astur. Raoul reagierte nicht, er hörte nur die keuchenden Atemzüge des anderen. Es fiel ihm schwer die Verbindung aufrecht zu erhalten.

„Wer hat das gesagt?", war das seine Stimme, die da sprach?

Astur wehrte sich, Raoul vermochte nicht zu sagen wie, aber er versuchte ihn auszusperren, ihm keinen Zugriff mehr auf seine Gedanken zu ermöglichen.

„Wer?", fragte er noch einmal und verstärkte seine Anstrengungen. In einem stummen Gefecht rangen sie miteinander. Raoul verspürte eine unbändige Wut mit aller Kraft versuchte er eine Antwort aus dem Blondie herauszupressen. Doch schließlich kippte Asturs Kopf leblos zur Seite.

Erst da besann sich Raoul wieder. Er suchte mit den Fingern den Puls am Hals. Aber das Herz hatte aufgehört zu schlagen. Die Augen waren blicklos auf ihn gerichtet.

Schockiert bemerkte er, dass der andere tot war. War er das gewesen? Hatte er jetzt mit seinen Fähigkeiten auch schon getötet?

Völlig ruhig, beinahe teilnahmslos, stand er auf dem nächsten Treppenabsatz und starrte auf die Leiche einige Meter unter ihm. Schnelle Schritte tönten durch das Gebäude. Doch es war nur Katze.

„Ruf die Sicherheitsleute.", befahl er dem Jungen als dieser neben ihm auftauchte.

Wenige Minuten später waren die ersten Männer vor Ort. Sie schwirrten durch das Treppenhaus wie Bienen. Auch ein Arzt war gekommen um sich die Leiche genauer anzusehen. Raoul stand noch immer auf seinem Platz. Eigentlich könnte er doch jetzt gehen, warum stand er dann hier?

„Woran ist er gestorben?", erkundigte sich eine tiefe Stimme neben ihm.

Seit wann war denn Iason hier, Raoul wusste es nicht. Er konnte nur auf den leblosen Körper starren, der da vor ihm auf den Treppenstufen lag.

Der Arzt justierte nochmals seinen Scanner. „Er hatte Blutungen im Gehirn... das ist recht ungewöhnlich für so einen jungen Blondie. Irgendetwas hat einen großen Druck auf die Blutgefäße ausgeübt bis diese schließlich geplatzt sind. Mehr kann ich ohne eingehende Untersuchungen nicht sagen."

„Das wird auch nicht nötig sein.", wehrte Iason ab und er bedachte Raoul mit einem kühlen Blick. Die eisblauen Augen holten ihn wieder in die Realität zurück. Er hatte noch eine Aufgabe, die im Labor auf ihn wartete. Raoul nickte leicht und verabschiedete sich. Die Codes für die Blondies mussten fertig generiert werden.

Über sein Handeln und die Konsequenz dessen musste er sich später Gedanken machen. Jetzt konnte er das noch nicht.

------

Wie verbissen arbeitete er daran die Codes fertig zu stellen. Seine Biochemiker hatten die verschiedenen Komponenten aus den Archiven zusammengeglaubt und Raoul stimmte sie jetzt noch aufeinander ab.

Eigentlich war es eine stümperhafte Arbeit. Normalerweise wurde jeder Code eines Blondie individuell erstellt, deshalb dauerte es auch so lange. Doch diese Zeit hatten sie nicht, deshalb hatten sie auf die Datenbanken zurückgegriffen und sich daraus bedient wie aus einem Baukasten. Der geschätzte Biochemiker und hochverehrte Farrang Kie würde wahrscheinlich im Grab rotieren, wenn er dies wüsste.

Am späten Abend war endlich ein Ende absehbar. Raoul stand auf von seinem Arbeitsplatz, er streckte sich. Bald müsste der Bote mit dem Essen zu ihm kommen. Wie ihm Iason geraten hatte, hatte er Fay etwas kochen lassen und dem Furniture befohlen ihm das Gericht – Fleischpasteten in diesem Fall – mit einem Boten ins Labor bringen zu lassen.

Während er auf das Lichtermeer unter ihm starrte, musste er wieder an Astur denken. Es war das eingetreten, wovor sich Raoul am meisten gefürchtet hatte: Er hatte seine Beherrschung verloren, hatte seinen Rachegefühlen und seinem Hass nachgeben und getötet.

In diesen wenigen Sekunden hatte er wieder gefühlt wie damals auf der Akademie als ihn Astur beleidigt hatte und er ihm nur zu gerne mit der geballte Faust in den Magen geschlagen hätte. Als er ebenfalls diesen Rachedurst und Blutgier gespürt hatte, aber damals vor fünf Jahren da hatte er sich beherrschen können. Und noch etwas fiel ihm auf, er verfügte über Empfindungen, die einem Blondie fremd sein sollten.

Es würde keine Konsequenzen für ihn haben, weder die Polizei noch Jupiter würden Fragen stellen, denn Raoul war sich sicher: Astur gehörte zu den Progs und er wäre früher oder später dafür bestraft worden, dass er ein Verräter war... und doch. Er, Raoul, hatte ihn ermordet. Und war damit auf die niedrigste Stufe der Zivilisation gesunken: Einem Mongrel.

Das niederste Wesen von primitiven, starken Gefühlsregungen beherrscht. Er musste sich an der Glasscheibe vor ihm abstützten. Ihm war schwindlig und zu allem Überfluss erschienen vor seinem geistigen Auge die Bilder, des auf der Treppe liegenden Asturs. Die Augen vor Schreck weit aufgerissen.

Ihm war als ob sein Schädel platzen müsste, Raoul presste die Hände gegen die Schläfen. Irgendetwas in ihm schien geradezu in Flammen zu stehen. Obwohl er die Augen fest geschlossen hielt, sah er ein gleißendes, helles Licht wie von einer Explosion. Der Schmerz strahlte auf seinen gesamten Kopf aus, züngelnde Flammen, welche sich nun direkt in sein Gehirn vorfraßen.

Raoul stöhnte schmerzvoll auf. Was waren das nur für Schmerzen?

Von weit entfernt hörte er, dass die Tür zu seinem Büro geöffnet wurde. Vorsichtig drehte er sich um, wohl bewusst, dass diese Bewegung seine Übelkeit noch verschlimmern würde. Er konnte nur schemenhafte Umrisse ausmachen, überall war dieses helle Licht...

Doch die Silhouette der Gestalt kam ihm bekannt vor.

„Iason...", er lächelte schwach und dann gaben endgültig seine Knie nach und ihm war als ob er ins Bodenlose fiele. Die Schmerzen hörten auf, waren kaum mehr als ein dumpfes Nachklingen, ein schwaches Echo in seinem Kopf.

------

Langsam kämpfte er sich wieder zurück in die Welt der bewussten Wahrnehmung. Er lag auf etwas Weichem, seine Wange berührte ein nach Blüten duftendes Kissen. Sanft streichelte jemand – ist es Iason? - seine Hand. Und er hörte zwei Stimmen.

„Es wundert mich nicht, dass er zusammengebrochen ist… zum Glück war ich rechtzeitig hier… neuronale Schäden..." , dann vermochte er sich nicht mehr zu konzentrieren und verlor den Anschluss an das Gespräch.

Der Ärmel seines Gewandes wurde hochgeschoben und er spürte den leichten Stich einer Nadel. Kurz darauf öffnete er langsam die Augen, neben ihm auf dem Boden kniete tatsächlich Iason und schien sehr erleichtert zu sein, dass er wieder bei Bewusstsein war. Raoul verspürte keine Schmerzen mehr, er fühlte sich etwas mulmig, aber das war kein Vergleich zu diesem Anfall vor wenigen Minuten.

Der andere Blondie war wohl offensichtlich ein Arzt, seiner Kleidung nach zu urteilen.

Ja, Raoul erkannte ihn nach näherer Betrachtung, es war Morqua. Ein talentierter junger Mediziner, vielleicht zwei Jahre älter als er und Iason. Ebenfalls ein Mitglied der jungen Elite von Eos, die neue Wege ging.

Es hieß er habe eine Affäre mit einem anderen Blondie, zumindest war es seit kurzem Gegenstand eines jeden Gespräches hier in der Stadt.

„Ich werde dann wieder gehen.", Morqua fühlte nochmals seinen Puls und nickte ihm aufmunternd zu.

Iason verabschiedete sich von ihm und als sie alleine waren, beugte er sich über ihn.

Raoul wünschte sich auf einmal, der andere würde ihn doch jetzt küssen. Und tatsächlich wurden seine Lippen sanft von denen des anderen gefangen genommen.

„Tu das nie wieder! Jag mir nicht noch einmal so einen Schreck ein!", tadelte er.

„Was war los?", wollte Raoul wissen und streckte sich auf der Couch. Jetzt erkannte er auch, wo er sich befand: Es war das kleine Zimmer neben seinem Büro wo auch eine kleine Nasszelle und ein Kleiderschrank untergebracht war.

„Ich habe einen Arzt gerufen und dich hierher gebracht."

An irgendetwas musste er sich erinnern, etwas was Morqua gesagt hatte. Er schloss die Augen und grübelte über die Phrasen nach, die er halb vor sich hindämmernd aufgeschnappt hatte. Dann fiel es ihm wieder ein: „Was meinte er mit ‚neuronalen Schäden'?"

„Das wollte ich dich fragen.", erwiderte Iason ernst. „Es scheint als ob deinem Gehirn ein bestimmter Botenstoff gefehlt hat, deshalb bist du zusammengebrochen."

„Ich dachte, weil ich einfach übermüdet bin und nichts gegessen hatte.", meinte Raoul trocken.

Iason seufzte: „Das natürlich auch und versuch nicht abzulenken. Ich kann es mir sowieso denken."

Raoul sagte nichts und wartete ab.

„Du hast bei Astur Telepathie eingesetzt."

Er nickte nur, dann setzte er sich auf. Iason nahm neben ihm Platz zog ihn näher zu sich heran.

„Ich habe ihn gefragt, was er in dem Labor zu suchen hatte. Und ich wollte die Antwort aus ihm herausbekommen, dabei...", Raoul schluckte und schüttelte unglücklich den Kopf.

„Iason, was ich getan habe, das war erbärmlich. Ich habe die Kontrolle verloren, genau das, wovor ich solche Angst habe, seit ich weiß, dass ich diese Fähigkeit habe."

Er stützte die Hände auf die Knie und starrte auf den Fußboden. „So erbärmlich…", wiederholte Raoul und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Jeder macht Fehler Raoul.", Iason umarmte ihn und legte den Kopf auf seine Schulter.

„Wir sind Blondies, wir dürfen keine Fehler machen. Wir sind perfekt. Weißt du, was ich meinen Schülern und den Studenten auf der Akademie immer gepredigt habe? Ihr habt ein großes Wissen und große Macht und damit einhergehend eine große Verantwortung. Verstehst du, ich habe meine eigenen Grundsätze gebrochen…", seine Stimme brach und er holte erstickt nach Luft.

„Raoul, beruhig dich. Das stimmt alles. Aber wir sind auch nur Menschen."

„Darüber kann man streiten.", murmelte er. In der Tat wurde die Rasse der Blondies von einigen Wissenschaftlern der anderen Planeten nicht mehr als ‚Mensch' bezeichnet, andere wiederum sahen in ihnen nur eine Weiterentwicklung des vorhandenen Genpools. Doch das waren im Grunde müßige und philosophische Fragen, denen er gleich gar nicht weiter nachging.

Iason küsste ihn am Hals, dann seufzte er. „Raoul, du hast es doch nicht mit Absicht getan.", meinte er dann und versuchte den Körper des anderen in eine liegende Position zu bringen. Doch Raoul sperrte sich dagegen, er starrte ins Leere und schüttelte langsam den Kopf.

„Weißt du Iason," , es war kaum ein Wispern, „das kann ich nicht mit Bestimmtheit sagen. Womöglich wollte ich, dass er starb." Er spürte, wie der Griff der Hände an seinen Schultern fester wurde und obwohl er es nicht sah, wusste er dass die blauen Augen in diesem Moment noch kälter dreinsahen. Einige Minuten herrschte Stille in dem kleinen Zimmer.

„Und wenn schon," , begann Iason dann, die Stimme kühl und berechnend. „Er war ein Verräter und es war seine verdiente Strafe. Du musst damit fertig werden."

„Das ist alles?", knurrte Raoul und sah den anderen zum ersten Mal offen an.

„Was willst du noch? Ich kann dich schlecht bestrafen… Fühlst du dich besser?"

„Mhm?", erwiderte er fragend, verwirrt über diesen abrupten Themenwechsel.

„Dein Kopf.", Iason strich ihm die langen Strähnen wieder hinter die Ohren.

Raoul nickte und hielt die Hand fest, die gerade seine Wange berührt hatte. Er neigte den Kopf und küsste die Innenfläche. „Hast du noch etwas Zeit?", fragte er dann heiser als er Iason mit sich nach unten zog. Das Gewicht des anderen Blondies drückte ihn in das Polster, aber er bemerkte es kaum, sondern sah nur das ebenmäßig schöne Gesicht vor sich, das jetzt amüsiert die Lippen zu einem Lächeln kräuselte.

Das war vielleicht die beste Art der Ablenkung, ein paar Minuten lang vergessen was gewesen war.

„Nein, eigentlich nicht.", doch entgegen seiner Worte wanderte eine schlanke Hand unter Raouls Hemd und schob es langsam nach oben. „Ich muss noch die Daten überprüfen, die du mir geschickt hast.", erklärte er dann. „Ich kann es mir nicht leisten Flainte Tinerta nur auf einen bloßen Verdacht hin zu verhaften."

Flainte war der ehemalige Leiter der Labors und es deutete viel daraufhin, dass er den Gendefekt in das Erbmaterial der Embryonen eingeschleust hatte. „Ich habe dir doch schon genug... AH!"

Iason hob wieder den Kopf und strich mit der Fingerspitze über den Abdruck seiner Zähne, den er neben Raouls Brustwarze hinterlassen hatte. „Das hat dich schon während der Akademie angemacht.", bemerkte er versonnen und kratzte mit dem Daumennagel über die jetzt harten Knospen.

„Ich will es selbst nochmals nachprüfen Raoul, meine Position ist noch nicht so gefestigt als dass ich mir so einen Fehler leisten könnte.", murmelte er dann, während er an Raouls Hose herumfingerte und unwillige knurrte als der Reißverschluss sich verklemmte.

„Wenn du meinst.", er wollte nicht länger darüber diskutieren. Raoul griff in die silbrigen Haare und zog den Kopf näher zu sich heran. „Morgen ist alles vorbei?", keine Verschwörungen mehr, keine Progs. Morgen Abend würden alle Verräter bereits in den Gefängnissen sitzen.

„Morgen ist alles vorbei!", bekräftige Iason und ihre Lippen berührten sich wieder.

Da piepste der Kommunikator an Raouls Handgelenk.

Iason stöhnte frustriert und ließ sich ganz auf ihn fallen, ihm dämmerte, dass Iason in den letzten Tagen sich so wenig sexuell hatte betätigen können wie er selbst. Und jetzt hatten sie einmal die Gelegenheit dazu und wurden doch wieder unterbrochen.

Raoul hätte den Tag an seinem Handgelenk gerne abgenommen und in die nächstbeste Ecke geworfen. Aber so etwas tat man als Blondie nicht. „Ja?", meldete er sich dann.

„Sir, hier ist ein Bote mit Fleischpasteten für Sie.", es war der Pförtner und selbst über die Komleitung hörte man förmlich seinen Magen knurren.

Raoul schloss kurz die Augen und atmete durch. „Ist gut Kirrum, nimm dir eine Pastete und dann bring es zu mir."

„Danke Sir."

Er beendete das Gespräch und klopfte Iason auf die Schulter. „Es scheint als ob die Arbeit ruft."

„Ja, scheint so.", der andere setzte sich auf, genau auf Raouls Gesäß und bewegte einmal verführerisch das Becken. „Damit du weißt, was dir entgeht.", bemerkte Iason. Und Raoul wunderte sich über dieses Verhalten, das nicht ganz dem Iason entsprach, den er kannte. Aber wahrscheinlich war es nur die Überanstrengung und der mangelnde Schlaf, der sie beide so unausgeglichen machte, geradezu hungrig nach den Berührungen des anderen. Nun, die wenigen Stunden würden sie auch noch ertragen.

„Tss.", zischte Raoul über Iasons großspurige Bemerkung. „Ich denke bei Sonnenaufgang bin ich fertig mit den Codes, vielleicht hast du dann auch noch Zeit."

„Das denke ich schon."

Fortsetzung folgt...

Im nächsten Teil dann der große Showdown auf dem Empfang, denn die Verhaftungen verliefen nicht ganz so wie geplant und Raoul sieht sich mit seiner eigenen Vergangenheit konfrontiert.

Die nächsten Wochen werden recht stressig für mich, daher weiß ich nicht, wann ich den neuen Teil fertigstellen kann. Mir fehlt auch etwas die Motivation zurzeit. :-/

Kritik/ Kommentare / Reviews / Feedback... egal wie ihr es nennt, hauptsache ich höre von euch. ;-)


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Die Welt von „Ai no Kusabi" gehört nicht mir, sondern Rieko Yoshihara Sie möge es mir verzeihen, dass ich mir Iason und Raoul vorläufig ausgeliehen habe.

Teil: 10

Genre: Ai no Kusabi

Rating: PG18-Slash

Pairing: IasonxRaoul

Warnung: Lemon (mal wieder)

Kommentar: Nur am Rande, aber dreimal dürft ihr raten mit was ich mir meine Biochemievorlesungen versüße... Dumm nur, dass der Dozent so gar keine Ähnlichkeit mit Raoul aufweist. ;-)

10. Charmante Partygäste

Wie in Trance starrte Raoul auf seinen Bildschirm und nur mit Mühe konnte er die Augen offen halten. Selbst ein Blondie war irgendwann am Ende seiner Kräfte angelangt und insgeheim wunderte er sich, dass er eine Woche in dieser Art und Weise durchgehalten hatte.

Nachdem er vom Guardian Eden zurückgekommen war hatte er sich die genetischen Codes vorgenommen, die seine Biochemiker bereits vor Tagen zu generieren begonnen hatten. Nach zwölf Stunden hatte er sie vervollständigt und nun testete er alles das letzte Mal am Computer.

Raoul gähnte. Die Statusanzeige auf dem Bildschirm stotterte langsam vor sich hin und mit einem Seufzen legte den Kopf auf die Tischplatte. ‚Nur fünf Minuten...'

In der Ferne hörte er das Öffnen der Tür und dass jemand sein Zimmer betreten hatte. Eine Hand streichelte sein Haar und warmer Atem streifte sein Ohr als ein flüchtiger Kuss darauf gedrückt wurde.

„Was ist?", murrte Raoul noch immer mit geschlossenen Augen. Dann erinnerte sich wieder, dass er es Iason angeboten hatte heute Morgen noch einmal vorbeizukommen. Damit sie Zeit für sich hatten.

„Danke Raoul.", flüsterte es ihm ins rechte Ohr.

„Für was?"

„Du hattest völlig recht was Flainte angeht, er ist ein Mitglied der Progs."

Endlich einmal gute Nachrichten. Raoul richtete sich auf. Also hatten sich seine Vermutungen, dass Flainte Tinertai, der frühere Leiter der Labors, ein Mitglied der Progs ist, bewahrheitet. Iason stand vor ihm an der Kante des Tisches gelehnt.

Er betrachtete das ebenmäßige, perfekte Gesicht des Blondies. Unwillkürlich durchzuckte ihn die Erinnerung, dass er seit nunmehr einer Woche sich nicht mehr befriedigt hatte. Und die Präsenz des anderen rief ihm das nur zu deutlich ins Gedächtnis zurück. Auch erinnerte er sich wieder an die Lust, die er am vergangenen Tag im Guardian Eden verspürt hatte als seine Gedanken auf Wanderschaft gegangen waren… und dann später als ihnen beide ein paar Minuten unter sich vergönnt gewesen waren, bevor sie wieder die Pflicht eingeholt hatte.

„Nun, hast du Zeit?", Raoul trommelte mit den Fingern auf der Tischplatte.

Iason lächelte nur leicht, er verstand. Dann öffnete die Verschlüsse seines Tags am Handgelenk und legte ihn auf den Tisch, zog sich danach die Handschuhe von den Fingern. „Ja… Außerdem dachte ich, du könntest etwas Gesellschaft vertragen.",somit beugte er sich zu Raoul hinab und strich ihm die Strähnen aus dem Gesicht.

Raoul schloss ergeben die Augen und legte sich förmlich in die warmen, angenehmen Berührungen. Stumm ließ er es geschehen, dass Iason seinen Hals liebkoste und dort seine Spuren hinterließ. Er seufzte nur als der Blondie einen empfindsamen Punkt gestreift hatte. Also musste er heute Abend unter dem Anzug ein Hemd mit hohem Kragen anziehen, sonst würde alle Welt die verräterischen blauen Flecken sehen.

Wissende Finger reizten unterdessen durch den Stoff seiner Kleidung die Brustwarzen.

„So ruhig Raoul? So ergeben?", neckte ihn Iason.

Er öffnete die Augen und erwiderte den fragenden Blick aus den klaren, eisblauen Tiefen.

„Du könntest jetzt alles mit mir machen, ich würde mich nicht wehren.", gab er zu. Tatsächlich war Raoul zu müde um sich jetzt Gedanken darüber zu machen, wer wen nahm. Er hatte bereits zu lange ohne jegliche sexuelle Aktivität auskommen müssen und allein Iasons Präsenz veranlasste seinen Körper förmlich nach Erlösung zu schreien.

„Mhm, was für ein Angebot.", murmelte Iason. „Darauf komme ich ein anderes Mal zurück. Vielleicht heute Abend." Er richtete sich auf und entledigte sich seiner Kleidung und dies tat er mit einer Anmut, die einem Klasse A - Pet in nichts nachstand. Raoul hatte es schweigend beobachtet. Und genauso stoisch nahm er es hin, dass Iason auf den Sessel stieg, die Knie neben Raouls Hüften.

Der Blondie streifte den Bodysuit über Raouls Schultern und öffnete die Hose. Er fühlte sich wie unter einem Zauberbann und alles hatte für ihn etwas Surrealistisches als würde er die Bindung zur bewussten Welt verlieren. Raoul wollte jetzt nur noch, dass sie zur Sache kommen würden, ohne lange Vorreden. Er brachte noch so viel Kraft auf, dass er seine Hüften anhob und Iason ihm von dem lästigen, schweren Stoff befreite.

Iason bewegte sein Becken, so dass sich ihrer beider Erregung berührte. Dieser intime Kontakt ließ Raoul wimmern und er zog den anderen noch näher an sich. Doch Iason legte ihm die Hände auf die Brust und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Dann richtete er sich auf, noch verstand Raoul nicht, aber dann blieb ihm der Mund offen stehen als sich Iason auf seiner aufgerichteten Männlichkeit niederließ.

Er tat es langsam, Stück für Stück und doch verzog der Blondie das Gesicht vor Schmerzen. Raoul konnte beinahe nicht mehr an sich halten; dieser enge, heiße Griff, der sich um sein Glied schloss. Er legte schon die Hände an Iasons Hüfte um diesen mit Gewalt nieder zu drücken, aber dann ließ er davon ab und streichelte nur über die weiche Haut. Schließlich hatte ihn Iason ganz in sich aufgenommen und mit einem letzten Keuchen lehnte der Blondie nun an Raoul. Seine Lippen strichen über Raouls Ohr als er leise meinte: „Du bist der Einzige Raoul, dem ich das je erlauben würde.", die Stimme klang brüchig als wäre es für den anderen zu viel.

Raoul lächelte und drehte den Kopf, er umfing dieses edle, perfekte Gesicht mit seinen Händen wie einen wertvollen Pokal. Sein Atem stockte als er diese kühle Schönheit betrachtete und er fragte sich, ob er jemals in der Lage wäre so etwas Wundervolles zu erschaffen.

Auch Iason betrachtete ihn, mit zitternden Fingern strich er Raoul die goldenen Strähnen aus dem Gesicht. „Ich will deine Augen sehen.", murmelte er. „Deine wilden grünen Augen."

Er lächelte und ließ den Blick über den breiten Oberkörper streifen. Iason brauchte dringend ein paar Stunden Schlaf, normalerweise verhielt sich der oberste Blondie nicht so. „Sieh mich an Raoul... Ich will, dass du mich ansiehst, die ganze Zeit.", sanft wurde sein Kinn ergriffen und er wurde gezwungen nach oben zu schauen.

Dann begann sich Iason zu bewegen und was mit langsamen Rhythmus begann, steigerte sich bald zu einem hämmernden Staccato, dass von ihren leisen Schreien begleitet wurde. Raoul bäumte sich Iason entgegen, hielt ihn mit aller Kraft an sich gepresst, bis er sich völlig verströmt hatte.

Danach schien es als ob sie nur noch leblose Marionetten wären, deren Fäden man abgeschnitten hatte. Raoul lehnte sich erschöpft zurück und Iason sackte in sich zusammen. Er musste den anderen Blondie festhalten, damit dieser nicht von seinem Schoß rutschte.

Sie blieben so lange in dieser Position bis der Computer den Test beendet hatte. Sein leises Alarmton weckte sie aus ihrem leichten Schlaf. Raoul streckte sich und rief die Testergebnisse im Einzelnen auf.

„Alles in Ordnung, das war's.", er glättete die Strähnen des silberblondes Haares, das den gesamten schlanken Rücken Iasons bedeckte.

„Gut.", drang es gedämpft an sein Ohr und ein Gähnen folgte.

„Wir sollten beide dringend schlafen.", riet Raoul und streichelte nochmals Iasons Schenkel, die sich noch immer so fest an ihn pressten. Doch schließlich erhob sich Jupiters Sohn mit einem leisen Lächeln: „Jetzt bist du mir etwas schuldig Raoul. „

Gespielt theatralisch seufzte der Biochemiker.

Nachdem Raoul die Codes in die Datenbanken gespeichert und Iason sich von ihm verabschiedet hatte, war er in die nächstbeste Limousine gestiegen und hatte sich nach Hause fahren lassen. Fay hatte ihn kommen gehört und begrüßte ihn in der Diele, doch Raoul unterbrach ihn: „Ist gut, hast du noch irgendetwas Essbares im Haus?"

Das verwirrte das Furniture. „Ja Master, selbstverständlich." Er wandte sich ab und ging in die Küche. Raoul war zu hungrig und müde, um lange zu warten, deshalb folgte er dem Jungen.

„Das sind noch Pasteten von gestern…", Fay erstarrte als er seinen Master in der Küche am Herd lehnen sah. „Ich muss sie nur noch aufwärmen."

„Ist gut Fay, gib sie her.", Raoul war es egal ob sie kalt oder heiß waren. Er wollte nur etwas in seinen Magen bekommen und das möglichst schnell bevor er noch zusammenbrach.

Kyle erschien unter dem Türrahmen und verbeugte sich. „Master, schön, dass ihr wieder hier seid. verzeiht die Störung, aber wer von uns wird euch heute Abend begleiten?", Shiron wartete hinter dem Pet. Anscheinend hatten die beiden die Rangfolge in den letzten Tagen geklärt.

„Ihr beide.", murmelte er zwischen den Bissen.

„Das freut uns natürlich Master. Nun, wie Ihr sicher wisst, dann..."

„Kyle.", unterbrach ihn Raoul tadelnd und schluckte. Sein Pet hatte die Angewohnheit weit auszuschweifen, wenn es um heikle Angelegenheiten ging und gerade jetzt war ihm das zuviel.

„Ja Master, entschuldigt; welche Kleidung bevorzugt ihr?"

„Ich vertraue deinem Geschmack, du wirst etwas Passendes finden. Am besten hilfst du Shiron. Um acht Uhr erwartete ich euch.", Raoul gab Fay den Teller zurück.

„Ja Master.", die Pets verbeugten sich und verließen dann das Zimmer.

„Kann ich euch noch zu Diensten sein, Master?" Furniture hielten nicht nur den Haushalt in Ordnung und bewachten die Pets, sie waren auch persönlich Leibdiener, die den Blondies die Garderobe richteten oder ihnen ein Bad einließen.

„Nicht nötig Fay."

Bevor er in sein Schlafzimmer ging, verstaute er noch die Sicherheitskopie, die er von den Codes gemacht hatte, in seinem Tresor im Arbeitszimmer.

Dort standen auf dem Tisch auch noch die Apparate und die verschiedensten Flüssigkeiten, die er als Trägermaterialien benutzt hatte für seine Nachforschungen. Da er Fay verboten hatte hier irgendetwas anzurühren, stand alles noch so da, wie er es verlassen hatte. Nun, er würde alles in den nächsten Tagen aufräumen. So dringend war das nicht.

Er öffnete den Tresor und verstaute den kristallinen Speicherchip, der so groß wie seine Handfläche war, in der vorgesehenen Halterung. Bereits fünf weitere Chips standen dort, die Grundlage zu seinem Vermögen.

Kyle trat zögerlich in das Zimmer, auch er wusste, dass dies normalerweise verbotenes Terrain war.

„Was ist noch?", Raoul schloss die schwere Stahltür und vernahm das beruhigende Klicken des Schlosses und der anderen Sicherheitsmechanismen.

„Es geht um Shiron."

„Ja, und weiter?", er setzte sich in einen Stuhl.

Kyle schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich weiß nicht, wie ich es sagen soll. Aber er hat etwas an sich, da schüttelt es mich."

Interessiert hob Raoul den Kopf, ihm war es genauso ergangen als das Pet zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte.

„Außerdem ist er sehr arrogant. Entschuldigt Master, aber da habt ihr wohl versagt."

Unwillkürlich lachte Raoul auf, so etwas konnte auch nur Kyle sagen. Ihm vorzuwerfen, er hätte bei dem Code des Pets einen Fehler gemacht.

„Woher weißt du überhaupt, dass ich ihn gemacht habe?", es war nicht unbedingt ein Geheimnis, aber normalerweise unterstand der Harem auch einer Schweigepflicht – doch Klatschbasen gab es schließlich auch überall.

„Ähm…", hier schluckte das Pet und sein Gesicht nahm einen rötlichen Farbton an. „Man hört so allerlei Gerüchte.", er wand sich sichtlich. Wahrscheinlich war Kyle wieder einmal in einer der Bars für Pets gewesen. Nicht, dass es Raoul ihm verbieten würde in solche Etablissements zu gehen, aber für gewöhnlich musste Kyle dafür um Erlaubnis bitten.

Raoul erhob sich und wedelte mit der Hand. Es war im Grunde ein Regelverstoß, aber er war ja auch fast eine Woche lange nicht zuhause gewesen. Und er war jetzt auch zu müde, um sich weiter damit zu befassen. „Ach ist gut Kyle. Geh jetzt."

Die Tür zu seinem Schlafzimmer hatte sich noch nicht einmal geschlossen als Raoul schon auf dem Bett lag. Er brachte gerade noch so viel Kraft auf, dass er sich ein Kissen unter den Kopf schob, dann war er auch bereits eingeschlafen.

------

Fünf Minuten vor acht standen die beiden Jungen bereits fertig angezogen in der Diele. Raoul verbarg seine Anerkennung als er sie musterte, als Blondie nahm man so etwas völlig unberührt hin. Pets mussten atemberaubend aussehen, das war ja ihr Job.

Kyle trug schwarze Sandalen mit dünnen Riemen, die immer wieder um seine wohlgeformten Waden geschlungen waren, knappe Hotpants und ein Top, das nur bis zum untersten Rippenbogen reichte. Er hatte dieses Mal gänzlich auf Schmuck verzichtet, nur dem Make-up hatte er nicht widerstehen können: Die Augen waren dunkel geschminkt und seine Lippen glänzten so feucht, als ob sich im nächsten Moment ein Wassertropfen von ihnen lösen würde.

Shiron trug ebenfalls knappe Hotpants, aber keine Sandalen wie Kyle, sondern schwarze Overkneestiefel. Sein Oberkörper war unbekleidet, nur um die Oberarme war je ein breiter Lederstreifen gebunden. Eine schmale Kette, die Raoul als eine von Kyles identifizierte, umschlang die ebenso schmalen Hüften. Und zusätzlich trug er eine silberne Kette um den Hals. Seine kurzen Haar waren mit Gel zu einem wilden Durcheinander arrangiert, so dass man den Eindruck hatte, er hätte sich gerade nach erstklassigem Oralsex aus dem Griff eines anderen Pets gewunden.

Und am rechten Handgelenk trugen beide ihre Petrings: Ein Armband aus runden Silberplatten, die aneinander geschmiedet waren. Auf der mittleren Platte für jeden sichtbar eingraviert die Initialen ihres Masters: R.A.

Raoul vermochte nicht zu sagen, wer von den beiden anziehender wirkte. Shiron, der mehr Haut als Kleidung zur Schau trug, oder Kyle, knapp angezogen und mit einem Körper, der bereits eher männlich als jungenhaft wirkte. Und er nahm sich vor die beiden heute Abend kopulieren zu lassen. Vielleicht würde Iason auch mitkommen, der wollte ihn ja sehen nach dem Empfang, und sie konnten beide...

Doch er beschloss diesen Gedanken fürs Erste nicht weiter zu verfolgen. „Sehr gut.", meinte er beiläufig und Kyle errötete über das Kompliment. Auf jeden Fall würden sie Eindruck machen. Für Raoul war es sein erstes wichtiges öffentliches Auftreten und neben Iason würden alle Augen auf ihn gerichtet sein. Deshalb hatte er seine beste Abendgarderobe aus dem Schrank genommen und seine Haare so lange gebürstet, bis sie wirklich wie Gold schimmerten und sich in sanften Wellen über seinen Rücken ergossen. Die sieben Stunden Schlaf hatten ihm gut getan und er sah erholter aus. Doch am liebsten wäre er im Bett geblieben, doch es ging nicht anders.

Gerade wollte er die Wohnung verlassen als ihn Fay rief, ein dringender Anruf von Iason sei eingegangen.

Er ließ die beiden Pets im Flur warten und nahm den Anruf in seinem Arbeitszimmer entgegen.

„Was ist? Ich wollte gerade gehen."

„Du siehst gut aus.", meinte Iason und legte den Kopf leicht zur Seite.

Raoul schnaubte nur kurz und signalisierte dem anderen Blondie damit, dass er für so etwas nicht in Stimmung war.

„Raoul, ich muss dich warnen. Die Progs planen etwas, wir wissen noch nicht was, aber es soll heute Abend passieren."

„Und warum warnst du mich? Dich wollten sie aus dem Weg räumen. Außerdem, hat Flainte noch nichts gesagt?", der Blondie war jetzt schon mehrere Stunden verhaftet, sicher hatten die Verhöre etwas ergeben.

„Er ist noch nicht verhaftet."

„WAS?", Raoul hieb mit der Faust auf die Tischplatte. Er glaubte nicht richtig zu hören. Etliche Tage hatte er versucht diesem Blondie auf die Schliche zu kommen und Iason hielt es nicht für angebracht ihn hinter Schloss und Riegel zu bringen.

„Es ist so besser, eine Verhaftung hätte die Progs nur gewarnt und sie wären womöglich aus der Stadt geflüchtet. Aber so kriechen sie alle aus ihren Löcher für heute Abend."

„Iason du bist nicht ganz bei Trost. Weißt du überhaupt, in was für eine Gefahr du dich damit begibst?" Was dachte sich Iason eigentlich dabei, sich auf ein so riskantes Vorgehen einzulassen?

„Vertrau mir Raoul."

Er richtete sich wieder zu seiner vollen Größe auf. „Glaub mir Iason, das war ein Fehler."

Und da war sie wieder, diese dunkle Vorahnung, die ihn schon seit Tagen beschäftigte. Es war sogar ein großer Fehler, den Iason da begannen hatte.

Im Foyer seines Wohnhauses traf er auf Ceserech, der ihn und die beiden Pets sichtlich beeindruckt mit großen Augen anstarrte. Raoul nickte ihm nur leicht zu und stieg dann in die bereits wartende Limousine.

Wie erwartet richteten sich auch alle Augen der versammelten Gesellschaft im Saal auf das Dreigespann. Raoul wurde offiziell angekündigt und musste eine breite Treppe hinabdefilieren. Unten angekommen scharrten sich bereits die ersten Blondies um ihn und der Spaß begann... Oder auch nicht, Raoul hatte noch nie das Talent besessen, die anderen von sich einzunehmen und besonders charmant zu sein. Doch heute Abend riss er sich sogar zusammen. Während er sich in einem durchaus interessanten Gespräch mit einem Biochemiker von den Labors befand und seine Augen durch den Raum schweiften, erblickte er Iason.

Dieser bewegte sich elegant durch die Menge und im Gegensatz zu Raoul schien er es zu genießen. Die Tatsache, dass ihm gewissen Leute nach dem Leben trachteten, schien ihn nicht im Geringsten aus der Ruhe zu bringen. Immer wieder wurde Iason von anderen aufgehalten, um ein paar Worte zu wechseln. Und Raoul erkannte, was diesen Blondie dazu qualifizierte das Syndikat zu leiten: Iason wusste immer wie er sich seinem Gegenüber zu verhalten hatte. Er hatte Charme und jeder fühlte sich von ihm angezogen durch die angenehm tiefe Stimme. Iason konnte mit einem leichten Lächeln Smalltalk auf einer Gesellschaft betreiben, aber im nächsten Moment unerbittlich einer Exekution eines Verbrechers beiwohnen.

Iason trat an Raoul und seinen Gesprächspartner heran, sie begrüßten sich förmlich und begannen eine harmlose Unterredung. Nach einigen Minuten kam ein Diener mit einem Tablett neuer Sektgläser an ihnen vorbei. Während Iason sich ein neues Glas geben ließ, beugte er sich näher zu Raoul. „Flainte ist auch hier. Sei vorsichtig."

Am liebsten würde er dem anderen noch einmal die Meinung sagen. Iason handelte völlig irrational. Es war einfach unvorsichtig, dass Iason Flainte nicht sofort hatte verhaften lassen.

Raoul wusste nicht, warum Iason ausgerechnet ihn warnte, er war es doch selbst, der in Gefahr war. Sie lächelten einander freundlich zu als ob nichts Geschehen wäre und im nächsten Augenblick wurde der Blondie gleich von den nächsten wichtigen Persönlichkeiten in Beschlag genommen.

Er hatte noch immer ein schlechtes Gefühl, konnte aber nicht genau sagen, woran es jetzt lag. Jedoch hatte Iasons Warnung nicht gerade zu seiner Beruhigung beigetragen. Es wäre wirklich besser gewesen Flainte gleich zu verhaften auch wenn es die Progs gewarnt hätte. Doch das war nicht Raouls Entscheidung gewesen.

Es war eine illustre Gesellschaft, die sich am heutigen Abend getroffen hatte. Vertreter der anderen Städte von Amoi und auch einige Botschafter von den Randplaneten, die die neue Offenheit Amois sehr begrüssten.

Und das gemeinsame Auftreten von Morqua und Ruhius würde wieder für ausreichend Gesprächsstoff für die nächsten Tage dienen. Die beiden Blondies waren das wohl zurzeit prominenteste Pärchen in Tanagura und in einer Gesellschaft, in der Klatsch so etwas wie Volkssport war, waren die beiden ein gefundenes Fressen.

Morqua hob sein Glas als er den Blick Raouls auf sich bemerkte und lächelte, dann hob er fragend die Augenbraue. Raoul erwiderte den Gruß und nickte bestätigend. Der junge Arzt hatte seine Sache sehr gut gemacht und diese unerträglichen Schmerzen, die er am Abend zuvor verspürt hatte, waren gänzlich verschwunden.

Raouls Blick wanderte weiter: Kyle konnte er am anderen Ende des Saals ausmachen, wie er mit ein paar anderen Pets sprach. Der Junge wusste im Gegensatz zu Shiron genau, welche Freiheiten ihm Raoul gestattete und dass er nicht den gesamten Abend an der Seite seines Masters verweilen musste.

Sein jüngeres Pet allerdings musterte neugierig die versammelte Menge aus Blondies, ihren Dienern und die Bürger der anderen Städte Amois, die durch ihren exotischen Kleidungsstil auffielen.

Raoul konnte die Nervosität und Unsicherheit des Jungen deutlich spüren und so fragte er ihn freundlich, ob er etwas essen wollte.

„Ja Master, sehr gern."

„Na dann komm mit!" Nicht dass diese Aufforderung nötig gewesen wäre, Shiron folgte ihm ja sowieso auf Schritt und Tritt.

Das Buffet war auf der anderen Seite der Halle aufgebaut und während er mit angemessener Würde durch die Menge schritt, bemerkte er mit Genugtuung die abschätzenden Blick der anderen Mitglieder der Elite.

Raoul war sich darüber im Klaren, dass sein Verhalten gerade von den Älteren als Arroganz und Eitelkeit aufgefasst wurde. Denn er selbst war für die Maßstäbe der Blondies noch blutjung und besaß bereits zwei Klasse-A Pets, die soviel kosteten wie ein geräumiges Wohnhaus direkt am Ozean. Des Weiteren schämte er sich nicht, das zu zeigen.

Aber Raoul hatte seine Gründe für sein Verhalten. Er wollte Aufmerksamkeit erregen, vor allem, die von Flainte. Die Angelegenheit mit den Progs musste ein für alle Mal beendet werden. Wenn Iason nicht den Schlussstrich zog, dann tat eben er es. Während er sich dem Essen widmete, beobachtete er den Blondie und zufälligerweise begegneten sich ihre Blicke.

Raoul hatte seine Entscheidung getroffen: Er hatte womöglich die Chance diesen Verräter zu beseitigen und herauszufinden, wer noch an diesem Komplott gegen das Syndikat und Iason beteiligt war. Denn Raoul hatte erkannt worauf das empfindliche Gefüge auf Amoi und in Tanagura im Speziellen beruhte: Auf der straffen und unerbittlichen Führung - manche würden es Diktatur nennen - des Syndikats. Dieses wachte über die Sicherheit in den Slums, regelte die Beziehungen mit der Außenwelt und bestimmte die Geschäfte des Schwarzen Marktes. Kurz gesagt: Es gab keinen Aspekt des Lebens, der nicht irgendwie durch das Syndikat beeinflusst wurde. Und diese ganzen Funktionen vereinten sich in einer Gestalt: Iason Mink. Ein erfolgreicher Anschlag auf das Leben des Blondie würde das Syndikat wieder kopflos dastehen lassen und in den letzten fünf Jahren hatte Raoul die Folgen dieser Vakanz nur zu deutlich erkannt.

Raoul setzte sich in Bewegung und ging auf Flainte zu. Shiron folgte ihm, aber er schickte ihn weg. Das Pet gehorchte zwar, aber war nicht besonders erfreut darüber.

Flainte und er trafen sich in der Mitte der Halle, förmlich begrüßten sie sich.

Er sah in den blaugrauen Augen seines Gegenübers, dass dieser im Gegensatz zu vielen anderen genau wusste, warum Raoul heute hier war und was er in Wirklichkeit für eine Aufgabe hatte, dass er derjenige war, der die Verräter beseitige, sie unschädlich machte.

Flainte war ein solcher Verräter, aber er hatte seinen Stolz und war mutig genug vorzuschlagen, dass sie sich auf der Dachterrasse weiterunterhalten sollten.

Für die übrigen Gäste musste es wie ein unscheinbares Treffen zwischen zwei Blondies aussehen. Raoul öffnete Flainte die Tür zur Terrasse und neigte respektvoll den Kopf als der Ältere an ihm vorüber ging, hinaus in die kühle Nachtluft.

Doch sowohl Raoul als auch Flainte wussten es besser, einer von ihnen würde dieser Gespräch nicht überleben. Sie traten an die Brüstung, Flainte schob seinen Umhang zurück und Raoul konnte den kleinen Leser erkenne, den der andere an der Hüfte trug.

Der Anblick rief keine Panik in ihm hervor, stattdessen konzentrierte er sich und blendete alles andere um ihn herum aus. Er vermochte die Anspannung, Nervosität des Blondies spüren und sogar eine Spur von Angst.

„Wisst Ihr, was ich getan habe, bevor ich mich zur Ruhe setzte?", ergriff der Ältere das Wort.

„Nein, sollte ich?", Raouls Stimme klang wie immer. Natürlich wusste er, was Flainte gemacht hatte, aber der wollte Zeit gewinnen.

Flainte lachte kurz auf: „Ich war Biochemiker…", nun das wusste Raoul natürlich. Und er fragte sich, was Flainte noch erzählen würde.

„…und ich kann mich noch sehr gut an Jupiters Befehl erinnern die alten Forschungsergebnisse von Farrang Kie zu studieren und einen neuen Telepathen zu erschaffen. Und nach unzähligen Versuchen habe ich es tatsächlich geschafft."

„Wollte Ihr um Gnade bitten? Ich werde euch keine Gnade gewähren nur weil ihr zufälligerweise meinen Code erschaffen habt, so oder so seid ihr ein Verräter." Zu viel stand auf dem Spiel: Das gesamte Gefüge ihrer Gesellschaft! Und wenn es Raoul war, der dieses Gefüge schützen sollte, dann musste er dieses Schicksal wohl annehmen, denn niemand konnte auf Amoi seinem Schicksal entfliehen, davon war er inzwischen fest überzeugt.

„Ihr seid sehr von euch eingenommen." Mehr meinte Flainte nicht dazu, der Blondie der so etwas wie ein Vater für ihn war, rein vom technischen Standpunkt aus betrachtet.

Aber so unrecht hatte er mit seiner Behauptung gar nicht. Raoul war sich selber nicht sicher, ob er es tatsächlich schaffen konnte in den Geist des Blondie einzudringen und ihm die Geheimnisse zu entlocken, die für ihn und Iason so wichtig waren. Bei Astur hatte er es nicht geschafft.

Während er noch darüber nachdachte, hatte ihn Flainte bereits angegriffen. Doch Raoul war weitaus jünger und kräftiger. Nach einem kurzen Gerangel landete der Laser auf dem Boden, außerhalb ihrer Reichweite. Er hatte beide Hände um die Kehle des Blondies geschlossen. Eine bessere Gelegenheit würde sich nicht mehr bieten: Raoul fixierte die blaugrauen Augen und begann den ‚Abstieg'. Mit jeder Sekunde verlor er die Verbindung zu seinem Körper und nahm immer mehr von Flainte in Besitz.

Als er damals sein Pet manipuliert hatte, da war es ihm nur wie ein wilder Fluss der Gedanken und Empfindungen gewesen, in dem er nicht untergehen durfte. Jetzt allerdings war ihm als ob er in einem Strudel gefangen war und immer tiefer hinabgezogen wurde.

Natürlich versuchte Flainte ihn abzuwehren und auszusperren, ganz so wie es Astur versucht hatte. Aber dieses Mal verlor Raoul nicht die Kontrolle über sich, er ließ sich nicht von seinen Gefühlen leiten.

Raoul selbst fiel auf die Knie und sein Griff löste sich, aber Flainte war bereits nicht mehr in der Lage sich zu wehren. Aus starren Augen sah er in das perfekt geschnittene Gesicht seiner Schöpfung, seines Todesengels, hinauf.

Dann so plötzlich wie er begonnen hatte, löste er die Verbindung. Raoul versuchte aufzustehen, aber nach wenigen Metern fiel er wieder auf die Knie. Mit einem schmerzvollen Stöhnen fasste er sich an den Kopf. Es fühlte sich so an als ob es ihm im nächsten Augenblick die Schädeldecke sprengen würde, genau wie am Abend zuvor.

Vor seinem inneren Auge zogen fremde Plätze und Menschen vorbei. Wie in einem Kaleidoskop, jede Sekunde ein anderes Bild. Das waren nicht seine Erinnerungen, wie er mit einem bedrückenden Gefühl feststellte.

Beschäftigt mit seiner eigenen Übelkeit, bemerkte er nicht wie die Tür zur Terrasse geöffnet wurde. „Raoul?", er vernahm schnelle Schritte, die an seine Seite eilten und starke Arme, die ihn festhielten.

‚Diese Stimme... wer ist das?' Angestrengt versuchte er den Besitzer zu identifizieren, aber in seinem Kopf herrschte noch immer ein heilloses Chaos von versprengten Erinnerungsfetzen.

Erst als er sich an die Schulter des anderen lehnte und den vertrauten Geruch einatmete,

lichtete sich ein Schleier. „Iason, gib mir ein paar Minuten…"

Da war noch jemand auf der Terrasse. Er öffnete die Augen und drehte den Kopf. Es war sein Pet Shiron, das sich gerade über den bewegungslosen Körper von Flainte beugte.

‚Irgendetwas ist mit Shiron. Etwas Wichtiges, wovor ich Iason warnen muss.', dachte er, aber er vermochte nicht zu sagen, warum im unbehaglich wurde, als er an das junge Pet dachte.

„Lebt er noch?", erkundigte sich Iason mit einem Blick auf Flainte.

„Ja. Aber er wird nicht mehr so sein wie früher." Mit einem Schauer dachte er zurück: Der reisende Fluss aus kristallklarem Wasser hatte am Ende eher einem schlammigen, verdreckten Rinnsal geglichen. Flainte hatte keine Erinnerungen mehr an sein Leben vor diesem Abend, an seine Arbeit und seine Freunde.

Die letzten Jahre seines Lebens würde er vor sich hinvegetieren, unfähig auch nur die einfachsten Tätigkeiten zu verrichten. Und Raoul war der Urheber dessen, nun damit würde er wohl fertig werden müssen. Wie mit allem, was er in den letzten Tagen getan hatte und noch würde tun müssen. Die Blondies, die noch in den Gefängnissen landen würden oder den Tod bei einer Hinrichtung fanden. Blondies, deren Leben er jetzt ganz allein in der Hand hielt.

Langsam richtete er sich mit Iasons Hilfe auf und trat an die Brüstung. „Hör mir zu Iason…" und dann erzählte er dem Blondie alles, was er bei Flainte ‚gefunden' hatte: Die Namen der anderen Verräter, ihren Treffpunkt und ihren Plan, den Leiter des Syndikats umzubringen.

„Wie wollten sie das machen?", hakte Iason nach.

Raoul runzelte die Stirn: „Mit… mit einem Geschenk, einem… " Dann wurde es ihm mit einem Mal bewusst, er fuhr herum und trat dabei einen Schritt zur Seite, vor Iason. Er sah wie sein Pet den fallengelassenen Laser hochhob und der Finger am Abzug zuckte. „Shiron!"

Er zuckte zusammen als der Strahl ihn traf. Raoul schnappte nach Luft, seine Knie gaben unter ihm nach und der Aufschlag auf dem Boden presste ihm die Luft aus den Lungen.

‚Was für eine Ironie, von der eigenen Schöpfung getötet.' Wenn der Schmerz ihm nicht den Atem rauben würde, dann müsste er jetzt lachen.

Nun, dann war es ihm letztendlich nicht anders ergangen wie Flainte.

Fortsetzung folgt...?

Kritik/ Kommentare / Reviews / Feedback... egal wie ihr es nennt, hauptsache ich höre von euch. ;-)


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Die Welt von „Ai no Kusabi" gehört nicht mir, sondern Rieko Yoshihara Sie möge es mir verzeihen, dass ich mir Iason und Raoul vorläufig ausgeliehen habe.

Teil: 11

Genre: Ai no Kusabi

Rating: PG18-Slash

Pairing: IasonxRaoul

Kommentar: Ich bitte vielmals um Entschuldigung, dass es so lange gedauert hat. Aber dafür gibt es den letzten Teil in wenigen Tagen. :)

11. Die junge Elite

„Raoul!", diese befehlende Stimme und der plötzlich auftretende stechende Schmerz in seiner Hand ließen ihn aus seiner Ohnmacht auftauchen, wie ein Ertrinkender nochmals die Wasseroberfläche durchbricht bevor ihn die Wellen endgültig in die Tiefe hinabreißen.

Er konnte kaum klar sehen und ein qualvolles Stöhnen kam über seine Lippen. Iason hatte sich über ihn gebeugt. Raoul wollte gerade den Mund öffnen, als der andere ihm mit einem Kopfschütteln und einem Finger auf den Lippen gebot zu schweigen.

Seine Augen fielen von alleine wieder zu, aber es war wieder dieser ekelhafte Schmerz in seiner Hand, der ihn davor abhielt ohnmächtig zu werden.

„Du brichst mir die Finger.", protestierte Raoul keuchend als er endlich realisierte, dass es Iason war, der ihm die Schmerzen zufügte.

Er befand sich noch immer auf der Terrasse und sein Kopf lag auf Iasons Schoß, während Morqua, der junge Arzt mit dem Raoul Bekanntschaft gemacht hatte, mit einem recht hilflosen Gesichtsausdruck neben ihm kniete.

Iason beachtete Raouls Einwände erst gar nicht und hielt die Hand noch immer in einem unerbittlich festen Griff, der seine Finger und Knöchel aufs Unangenehmste zusammen presste. „Nicht reden."

„Und bleiben Sie ruhig liegen, die Ärzte kommen gleich.", schaltete sich Morqua ein. „Alleine kann ich da nichts machen."

„Warum blutest du eigentlich immer, wenn ich dich treffe?", versuchte Iason die Situation herunterzuspielen, in dem er an ihr erstes Aufeinandertreffen erinnerte.

„Vielleicht solltest du die Blutung besser stillen bevor du weiterredest.", entgegnete Raoul und erntete dafür wieder einen schmerzhaften Druck an seiner Hand. Raoul konnte fühlen, wie mit jedem Herzschlag mehr und mehr Blut aus seinem Körper rann. Ein normaler Mensch wäre vermutlich längst bewusstlos und nahe dem Tode. Nur seine körpereigenen Opiate bewahrten ihn vor den wirklich großen Schmerzen.

Er bemerkte wie die beiden anderen einen sorgenvollen Blick tauschten. Dann sah ihm Iason in seine Augen: „Sag mir wie ich eine Blutung stillen soll, wenn deine gesamte Bauchdecke aufgerissen ist.", in der Stimme hörte man eine kleine Spur von Verzweiflung.

„WAS?" Raoul wollte sich aufrichten, aber erstens ließen das die Schmerzen nicht zu und zweitens drückte ihn Iason mühelos zurück. Mehr noch der Blondie hielt sein Kinn fest.

„Nicht hinsehen.", meinte er und strich Raoul über die Lippen.

Raoul spürte die Panik in sich aufsteigen, dass es ihn so übel erwischt hatte… Er versuchte langsamer zu atmen, aber es wurde immer schwerer. Ihm war als ob ein Gewicht auf seinem Brustkorb lastete.

Morqua bemerkte seine zunehmenden Schwierigkeiten. „Ihre Brusthöhle füllt sich mit Blut, deshalb haben Sie die Schwierigkeiten."

„Das wollte ich eigentlich gar nicht wissen.", gab Raoul zurück. „Was ist eigentlich mit Shiron geschehen?", wandte er sich Iason zu.

„Tot.", kam die knappe Antwort.

„Was du?"

„Ja."

„Schade.", flüsterte Raoul und war versucht, wieder die Augen zu schließen. Dieses Mal war es eine heftige Ohrfeige, die ihn zurückbrachte. Und bevor Iason auch noch ein zweites Mal zuschlagen musste, wurde die Tür zur Terrasse geöffnet und ein Ärzteteam eilte ihnen entgegen.

Er hörte wie Morqua das Team zu sich rief und gleich die ersten Anweisungen hab. Raoul vernahm auch die aufgeregten Schreie des Entsetzens der anderen Partygäste.

„Master!" Die Stimme von Kyle, seinem treuen Pet, der jetzt auch zu ihnen stieß, war das letzte, das er wahrnahm, denn die Welt um ihn herum versank immer mehr in der Schwärze.

------

Raoul schlug mit einem Seufzen die Augen auf und runzelte daraufhin die Stirn. Nein, das war nicht sein Schlafzimmer, aber auch nicht ein Krankenzimmer in der Klink. Vorsichtig setzte er sich auf. Einige Stücke der Einrichtung erkannte er wieder, aber trotzdem wusste er nicht, wo er sich hier befand.

Mit einer Hand strich er sich über die Wange. Das letzte woran er sich erinnern konnte war, dass Iason ihm eine Ohrfeige gegeben hatte. Und das sonderbare Gefühl in seiner eigenen Blutlache zu liegen. Den Rücken und die Beine feucht von der Körperflüssigkeit und die davon verklebten Hände.

Anscheinend waren die Mediziner noch rechtzeitig eingetroffen. Raoul schlug das Bettlaken zurück und betrachtete seinen Unterleib. Außer, dass die Haut heller war als an seinem übrigen Körper, zeugten keine Spuren mehr von seiner Verletzung. Doch er fühlte sie noch, konnte die Wundränder mit dem Finger nachfahren... wie ein fernes Echo, längst vergangen, aber dennoch präsent. Das musste wohl an den Schmerzmitteln liegen, die nicht selten die Sinne auf diese Art und Weise verwirrten.

Langsam erhob er sich aus dem Bett und da er nichts gefunden hatte um sich anzuziehen, tappte Raoul nackt aus dem Zimmer. Die Hand hatte er dabei an der Wand aufgestützt, denn er bemerkte, wie schwach er noch war. Kein Wunder hatte er doch bestimmt mehrere Wochen in Stasis gelegen, damit sein Körper sich regenerieren konnte.

Nach wenigen Metern betrat er eine geräumige Halle, die von Sonnenlicht geflutet war, dass durch die großen Glasfenster an der Wand schien, aber nicht blendete sondern vielmehr alles in ein angenehmes goldenes Licht tauchte.

Überwältigt von der Ansammlung von Gemälden und Skulpturen blieb er stehen. So hatte er sich immer seine Wohnung vorgestellt, aber er hatte nie über den nötigen Platz für so eine umfassende Kunstsammlung verfügt.

Plötzlich hörte Raoul hinter sich Schritte. Schritte, die ihm nur allzu vertraut waren. Iason legte ihm eine Robe um die Schultern: „Gut, dass du wieder wach bist." Sanft drückten sich weiche Lippen an seinen Hals. „Sie haben gesagt, dass du heute aufwachen würdest."

Der andere schien genau zu wissen, dass Raoul noch etwas schwach war, deshalb schlang er die Arme um seine Körpermitte und zog ihn näher an sich heran.

Raoul wandte den Kopf, um einen zärtlichen Kuss zu empfangen.

„Du hast mir das Leben gerettet." Iasons Kopf ruhte auf Raouls Schulter.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das nochmals machen würde.", behauptete er, halb im Ernst. „Wo bin ich hier überhaupt?"

Iason lachte daraufhin leise auf: „Das ist deine neue Wohnung im Eos Tower. Während du in Stasis warst, habe ich Fay und Katze herumgescheucht, damit sie hier alles einrichten. Dein Pet hat auch mitgeholfen, aber ich verstehe nicht, was du an ihm findest. Oder gefallen dir seit neuestem melancholisch veranlagte Pets?"

„Nein, eigentlich nicht." Raoul runzelte die Stirn, ‚Kyle und melancholisch?'. Aufgedreht, shoppingsüchtig und von Zeit zu Zeit hysterisch, das waren Adjektive, die eher Kyles Naturell entsprachen. Aber er beschloss, dass er sich damit später befassen konnte.

Gemeinsam betraten sie die Halle und gestützt von Iason näherte er sich dem besagten Furniture. „Gut gemacht Fay.", lobte Raoul und meinte es auch so. Fay hatte wirklich seinen Geschmack getroffen.

„Oh Master!" Die Freude in der Stimme des Jungen klang ehrlich und er strahlte über das ganze Gesicht. „Ich habe auch etwas zu Essen gemacht, die Ärzte haben mir einen Diätplan gegeben. Ihr müsst noch etwas aufpassen…."

„Er redet immer so viel, wenn er aufgeregt ist.", meinte Raoul beiläufig zu Iason und setzte sich, wobei er in die Ärmel der Robe schlüpfte und sie vorne zuband.

„Das habe ich auch schon gemerkt. Fay war ein paar Tage bei mir und hat Katze Kochunterricht gegeben."

„Nun, das war auch dringend nötig.", murmelte Raoul und dachte an das letzte Produkt von Katzes mangelhaften Kochkünsten.

„Wie lange war ich… war ich weg?", fragte er dann nach einem Moment.

„Zwei Monate."

„Oh." Das erschütterte ihn. „So lange?"

Iason nickte: „Aber in dieser Zeit hat sich viel getan. Vieles hat sich verändert." Er lächelte und beugte herüber um Raoul die Strähnen aus dem Gesicht zu streichen. „Mit deiner Hilfe… Die meisten der Progs haben noch am gleichen Abend Selbstmord begangen, aber einige sitzen jetzt noch im Gefängnis."

„Mehr Arbeit für mich, was?" Raoul verzog den Mund zu einem grimmigen Lächeln. Dann ergriff er die Hand des Blondie und küsste sie. Ihre Blicke begegneten sich. Vielleicht war doch mehr zwischen ihnen als nur pure körperliche Anziehungskraft.

Doch bevor er weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, stürmte Kyle mit Adiss zusammen ins Zimmer. Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. „Master!" Kyle kniete vor Raoul nieder und umklammerte seine Knie. In den Augen glitzerten Tränen. „Bitte verkauft mich nicht."

„Ach Kyle. Wieso das denn?", flüsterte Raoul und strich dem Jungen über die haselnussbraunen Haare. Das schien mittlerweile Kyle neuer Tick zu sein, immer Angst haben zu müssen, dass Raoul in verkaufen würde. Wobei dem Pet für so eine Aktion immer mehr Gründe einfielen als Raoul selbst, der eigentlich völlig zufrieden mit dem Jungen war.

„Hätte ich besser auf Shiron aufgepasst, dann… dann…"

„Beruhig dich. Das war nun wirklich nicht deine Schuld." Raoul hob das Kinn des Pets an und fuhr mit dem Daumen über die roten Lippen. „Nein, ich werde dich nicht verkaufen.", versicherte er.

Kyle war so erleichtert, dass er sich förmlich in Raouls Arme warf, welcher zwar überrascht war, dann aber lächelte und dem Pet den Rücken streichelte und beschloss ihm diese Disziplinlosigkeit nachzusehen. Aber es wäre an der Zeit ein neues Pet zu erwerben, Kyle war jetzt dreizehn Monate in seinem Haushalt, so war es nun einmal üblich. Doch er konnte Kyle nicht einfach in ein Auktionshaus bringen und ihn an den nächsten Besitzer zu verkaufen. Das brachte er nicht über sich.

Da kam ihm ein Gedanke. „Iason schuldet mir einen Gefallen. Vielleicht kann er dich auf dem Schwarzmarkt beschäftigen, wenn es an der Zeit ist.", schlug Raoul vor und schob Kyle von sich, während er Iason mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen ansah.

Der andere Blondie zuckte nur mit den Schultern und kraulte Adiss hinter den Ohren, der er sich auf Iasons Schoß gemütlich gemacht hatte und einen leises wohlgefälliges Knurren von sich hören ließ.

„Würdet Ihr das tun?", flüsterte Kyle und Raoul nickte.

„Vielen Dank." Die Stimme des Pets war von den vielen Tränen heiser. Kyle richtete sich auf und legte seine Lippen auf die von Raoul. Doch so schnell wie die Berührung stattgefunden hatte, so schnell zog er sich auch wieder zurück und half Fay damit das Essen aufzutragen.

Raoul wollte den Mund öffnen um etwas zu sagen, aber ihm fiel nichts dazu ein. Sein Pet hatte ihn geküsst! Das war genauso unerhört und unmöglich, wie wenn die beiden Monde Amois plötzlich auf den Planeten stürzen würden.

Iason neben ihm schüttelte den Kopf und murmelte etwas von Raouls Affinität zu Untergebenen und Mongrels und dass es ihm nie passieren würde, dass seine Pets ihn küssen...

„Pass auf, was du da sagst.", meinte Raoul und lehnte sich zurück, während er den anderen Blondie betrachtete, der noch immer den Welpen streichelte.

Raoul streckte die Hand aus und wollte Adiss über den Kopf streicheln, aber dieser bleckte die Zähne.

„Undankbares Biest.", zischte er. Da war man zwei Monate nicht da und der Hund vergaß, wer sein Herrchen war.

Iason lachte: „Na dann kann ich ihn ja mitnehmen."

„Nein, Kyle wäre untröstlich." Der Junge hing an dem Welpen. „Aber ich kann dir einen Neuen machen.", bot Raoul an.

Nach dem Essen betrachtete er den Ausblick, der sich ihm darbot. Die gesamte Längsseite der Halle bestand nur aus einer einzigen Glasfront. Seine neue Wohnung war so gelegen, dass er am Horizont sogar den Ozean ausmachen konnte.

„Es ist wunderschön, nicht?... Raoul?"

Erst jetzt bemerkte Raoul, dass ihm die Augen zugefallen waren. „Ja, wunderschön.", murmelte er schläfrig und lehnte sich zurück. Mit einem Mal fühlte er sich wieder so schwach.

Iason hatte dies bemerkt und hob ihn hoch.

„Was machst du da?", protestierte Raoul, aber Iason küsste nur seine Stirn und trug ihn ins Schlafzimmer.

Erst als ihn Iason auf das Bett legte, öffnete er wieder die Augen. Iason verharrte regungslos über ihn gebeugt. Die Berührungen der hellblonden Haarspitzen auf Raouls Haut fühlten sich an wie die zarten Schläge von Schmetterlingsflügel.

Schließlich ergriff er selbst die Initiative. Er zog Iason mit einer Hand näher zu sich heran und küsste ihn, stieß erbarmungslos mit der Zunge in die feuchte Höhle. Iason war um nichts verlegen und erwiderte den Kuss genauso leidenschaftlich.

Danach sank Raoul mit einem zufriedenen und auch schläfrigen Lächeln wieder in die Kissen.

„Ist noch etwas?", erkundigte sich Iason.

„Eine Kleinigkeit vielleicht...", meinte Raoul und deutete mit dem Kinn auf seine unteren Körperregionen.

Sein Gegenüber hatte verstanden. „Ah ja." Iason schnaubte auf und zog die Augenbrauen nach oben: „Das nennst du eine Kleinigkeit?"

Aber Iason erwartete gar keine Antwort. Er legte sein Obergewand ab, so dass er nur noch den engen Bodysuit trug und kniete sich über Raoul. Während er den Knoten an der Vorderseite der Robe löste, sah er Raoul wieder mit einem Blick an, für den dieser alles geben würde: Hellblaue Augen, die voller Leidenschaft und Verlangen waren.

Iason verteilte federleichte Küsse auf seinem Bauch. „Tut es noch weh?"

„Nein.", seine Stimme war bereits jetzt nur noch ein heiseres Wispern. Nur zu gern hätte er die Augen geschlossen um sich so ganz auf die Berührungen auf seiner Haut zu konzentrieren, aber stattdessen beobachtete er, wie Iason noch weiter hinabrutschte. Der Blondie umschloss Raouls Erektion mit einer Hand und massierte sie mit leichtem Druck. Während er sich so langsam nach oben arbeitete und dann die empfindsame Spitze streifte, warf Iason die Haare zurück und blickte zu Raoul hinauf. Nur um feststellen, dass dieser ihn ebenfalls mit vor Lust glühenden Augen ansah.

Ein Lächeln bildete sich auf ihren Lippen und sie hielten einander die ganze Zeit mit ihren Blicken fest. Und Raoul wollte auch den Blick nicht abwenden, zu erregend war es Iason zuzusehen, wie er immer wieder die Zunge hervorschnellen ließ und über sein Glied leckte.

Es war unumstritten der erotischste Anblick überhaupt zu verfolgen, wie sein eigenes Fleisch immer mehr in der feuchten Höhle von Iasons Kehle verschwand.

Der Höhepunkt schließlich kam schnell und hart und hatte eine bittere Süße. Es war nicht jene tiefgehende und alles erschütternde Erfahrung, sondern ehe eine zeitweilige Erlösung und Befreiung, die ihn benebelt und angenehm schläfrig zurückließ.

Raoul bemerkte noch wie sich Iason zurückzog, ihn zudeckte und sich selbst wieder ankleidete.

„Ich sage Fay, er soll dich schlafen lassen. Angenehme Träume Raoul."

Er nickte nur und es bestand für ihn kein Zweifel, dass er **sehr** angenehme Träume über eine bestimmte Person haben würde.

------

Vier Wochen später blickte Raoul von seinem Schreibtisch auf und stieß einen leisen Fluch aus. Jetzt war es wieder soweit! Er musste wieder in die untersten Ebenen des Gebäudes gehen, dort wo die Verräter auf ihre Strafe warteten.

Er schloss die Augen und lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück. So verharrte er noch einige Augenblicke, dann öffnete er die unterste Schublade des Tisches.

Das schwarze Kästchen, das dort stand, war so etwas wie sein persönlicher Alptraum. Darin enthalten waren Medikamente, die er jedes Mal einnehmen musste, wenn er seine telepathischen Fähigkeiten einsetzte.

Jedes mal, wenn er einen Blondie modifizierte und so in dessen Leben eingriff, ihnen die Erinnerungen nahm und sie zu unselbstständigen Wesen machte, dann war es ihm als ob auch er jedes Mal etwas verlieren würde.

Raoul öffnete den Deckel und mit geübten Handgriffen zog er die Spritze auf, dann schob er seinen Ärmel nach oben und verabreichte sich das Mittel.

Nach einem Eingriff hatte er zwar immer noch leichte Kopfschmerzen, aber diese waren kein Vergleich zu den Schmerzen, die ihn heimgesucht hatten, als er damals völlig ohne Schutz in Asturs Geist eingedrungen war.

Heute würde er den letzten Prog modifizieren und Raoul hoffte inständig, dass dieses Thema dann endlich zu den Akten gelegt werden konnte.

Die Progs hatten großen Schaden angerichtet und erst jetzt drei Monate danach, hatten er und Iason das ganze System wieder einigermaßen unter ihrer Kontrolle.

Insgeheim wusste er auch, warum er sie so sehr verachtete, ja sogar hasste. Nur weil es solche Menschen gab, war er dazu gezwungen von seinen Fähigkeiten Gebrauch zu machen, sich dadurch jedes Mal in Lebensgefahr zu begeben.

Raoul hatte die Zelle erreicht. Zwei Sicherheitskräfte standen davor und musterten ihn mit nervösem Blick. Er konnte ihre Angst spüren also lächelte er leicht um sie zu beruhigen und nickte ihnen zu.

Sie öffneten die schwere Stahltür und ließen ihn eintreten.

Man hatte den Blondie bereits auf der Liege festgeschnallt und jetzt wo der Verurteilte merkte, dass er nicht mehr alleine war, wehrte sich gegen die Fesseln.

Raouls Gesicht zeigte keine Regung. Er wollte es so schnell wie möglich hinter sich bringen.

Er legte eine Hand auf die Stirn des Blondie: „Du weißt, das hat keinen Zweck.", raunte er dem Liegenden zu.

Der Unglückliche wusste dies tatsächlich. Raoul sah es in den blaugrauen Augen, die ihn mit einem Ausdruck voller Angst und tödlicher Gewissheit anstarrten.

Der Blondie öffnete den Mund um noch etwas zu sagen, aber seine Stimmbänder waren gelähmt worden. Etwas was Raoul nach seinem ersten ‚Einsatz' gefordert hatte, die Schreie des Verurteilten waren mehrere Minuten lang durch die kleine Kammer geschallt und hatten ihn so beinahe selbst um den Verstand gebracht.

Eine halbe Stunde später richtete er sich auf und sah auf den Blondie hinab. Der würde noch einige Tage bewusstlos bleiben, dann würde er aufwachen und sich an nichts mehr erinnern.

Raoul fuhr wieder mit dem Fahrstuhl in sein Büro. Das war der unangenehme Teil seiner Arbeit, aber Raoul wusste auch, dass er der einzige war, der eben jene Arbeit erledigen konnte.

Er gab es zwar nicht zu, aber manchmal in der Nacht wachte er auf, weil er in seinen Träumen die Gesichter der Blondies sah, die ihm ausgeliefert auf der Liege festgeschnallt waren.

Was wäre wenn er einmal jemanden modifizieren müsste, den er kannte? So jemand wie Iason... Raoul würde es nicht ertragen können, diese hellblauen Augen zu sehen, wenn sie ihn stumm anflehten gnädig zu sein.

‚Gnädig sein', Raoul schloss die Augen. Selbst wenn er es wollte, er konnte kein Mitleid haben, denn er hatte gar keine andere Wahl als den Todesengel zu spielen. Das war seine Aufgabe, dafür war er geschaffen worden.

Er setzte sich in seinen Stuhl und streckte sich. Der Nacken tat ihm weh und er versuchte die angespannten Muskeln zu lockern.

Die Ruhe in seinem Büro war geradezu Balsam für seine Sinne, die immer auf das Äußerste beansprucht wurden, wenn er seine telepathischen Fähigkeiten einsetzte.

Deshalb reagierte er auch entsprechend ungehalten, als ihm ein Signalton einen Besucher anmeldete, obwohl er seine Untergebenen angewiesen hatte ihn nicht zu stören.

Raoul hieb mit der Faust auf den Knopf in der Konsole des Schreibtisches und die Tür öffnete sich. „Ich wollte nicht gestört werden.", begrüßte er den Besucher ziemlich eisig.

„Nun ja...", bei dem Klang von Iasons tiefer Stimme sah er auf, das war noch etwas, was sich sehr wohltuend auf ihn auswirkte. Der Blondie verriegelte die Türe: „...ich dachte, du könntest etwas Ablenkung gebrauchen." Das laszive und herausfordernde Lächeln hätte bei einem Pet einfach nur anziehend gewirkt. Einen Blondie so lächeln zu sehen, war schlicht umwerfend.

Mittlerweile waren Iason und Raoul Mittelpunkt des öffentlichen Interesses. Zu anfangs war Raoul mehr als dagegen gewesen, dass irgendjemand außer ihnen wusste, was sie manchmal in der Mittagspause und in den Abenden hinter verschlossenen Türen trieben. Aber wenn ständig vier Pets und zwei Furniture um einen herumschwirrten, war es auch kein Wunder, dass es schon bald die ersten Gerüchte gab.

Iason hingegen störte es wenig, er hatte sich ja noch nie um Ansehen und seinen Ruf gekümmert.

Und in der Regel konnte Raoul ihm auch einfach nicht widerstehen. So wie jetzt, als der eindrucksvolle Blondie an seiner Tür stand. Die Augen leicht zusammengekniffen und eine Hand an die Hüfte gelegt.

Doch heute war kein Tag wie jeder andere. Er brauchte jetzt im seine Ruhe. Raoul lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und fuhr sich durch die Haare. Dann schüttelte er leicht den Kopf.

Iason lächelte wissend und kam zu ihm herüber. Er trat hinter Raouls Stuhl und strich ihm die blonden Strähnen aus dem Gesicht. „Ich habe auch nicht viel Zeit.", meinte er und begann Raouls Nacken zu massieren „Ist das besser?"

Raoul schloss genießerisch die Augen und entspannte sich unter den festen Berührungen.

„Gestern Nacht... hat es dir gefallen?", erkundigte sich der Blondie hinter ihm nach ein paar Minuten.

„Sonderbare Frage Iason, dir etwa nicht?" Raoul und zwei andere Blondies waren bei Iason eingeladen gewesen. Was als Abendessen und einem ernsten Gespräch über die aktuellen Beziehungen zu den Randplaneten begonnen hatte, war angeheizt von den Darbietungen der Pets und dem schweren Rotwein in einer Orgie im Schlafzimmer geendet. Raoul wunderte sich noch immer, wie vier Blondies auf dem Bett Platz gefunden hatten.

Am Morgen war er mit leichten Kopfschmerzen und schmerzenden Gliedmaßen aufgewacht, Iason hatte seinen Kopf auf Raouls Bauch gebettet und den beiden Blondies zugesehen, die auf der anderen Seite des Bettes die Aktivitäten der Nacht fortsetzten.

Statt Iasons Antwort abzuwarten, sprach Raoul weiter: „Das ist wohl die neue Elite, vor fünfzig Jahren hätte es Jupiter wahrscheinlich noch nicht toleriert."

„Sie hat wohl auch keine andere Wahl… Was sollte sie auch dagegen tun? Alle Blondies beseitigen?", entgegnete Iason.

„Du bist zu leichtfertig, Iason."

„Und du bist nicht mehr der rebellische Raoul, den ich an der Akademie kennen gelernt habe."

Raoul schwieg zunächst, diese Worte trafen ihn mehr als er es zugeben wollte. Obwohl er nur allzu genau wusste, wie wahr sie doch waren.

„Ja… da hast du recht.", murmelte er.

Nachdem er wieder alleine war, erhob sich Raoul und trat zum Fenster. Iason hatte recht: Es war paradox. Er selbst war zum Beschützer und Bewahrer ihres gesellschaftlichen Systems geworden. Er war es, der Verräter und Abweichler aus dem Verkehr zog.

Raoul fragte sich unwillkürlich, was passiert wäre, wenn er sich damals umgebracht hätte. An jenem Abend, als er die Wahrheit über sich und Iason herausgefunden hatte.

Er hob den Kopf und am Horizont konnte er die Umrisse der Akademie erkennen. Damals... Was war er damals optimistisch gewesen. Was hatte er einmal zu Iason gesagt: „Ich will...nicht Jupiter." Und was war daraus geworden... Iasons war Jupiters Sohn, handelte in dessen Namen. Er selbst war zum obersten Handlanger des Computers geworden.

Fortsetzung folgt...


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Die Welt von „Ai no Kusabi" gehört nicht mir, sondern Rieko Yoshihara Sie möge es mir verzeihen, dass ich mir Iason und Raoul vorläufig ausgeliehen habe.

Teil: 12

Genre: Ai no Kusabi

Rating: PG18-Slash

Pairing: IasonxRiki, RaoulxBalin

Kommentar: Ja, das ist er nun, der letzte Teil. Ich möchte mich bei allen bedanken, die während des letzten halben Jahres mir Mails oder Kommentare geschrieben haben. Besonders vielen Dank an diejenigen, die mir dadurch geholfen haben neue Ideen zu entwickeln.

Ich hoffe, dass euch die Story gefallen hat und vielleicht liest man sich ja mal wieder.

12. Kein gutes Ende

„Ihr seid unkonzentriert Master."

Raoul blickte wieder auf das Schachbrett vor ihm und den jungen Mann, der ihm gegenüber saß. „Du sollst mich nicht Master nennen Kyle, du bist frei." Er griff zu seinem Springer und bewegte ihn über das Feld.

Kyle lächelte. „Verzeiht Sir, Macht der Gewohnheit... Aber das war sehr schlecht.", kommentierte er als er Raouls Springer schlug.

Raoul verbarg ein Lächeln. Ja, er war etwas unkonzentriert, aber ein Schachspiel gegen sein ehemaliges Pet konnte er auch leicht in diesem Zustand gewinnen.

Vor vier Jahren hatte er Kyle den Petring abgenommen und ihm eine ordentliche Staatsbürgerschaft verschafft. Laut den Behörden besucht Kyle eine Universität in Midas, aber eigentlich arbeitete er als Dealer am Schwarzmarkt, zusammen mit Katze, dem ehemaligen Furniture von Iason, der ja als inoffizieller Leiter des Marktes galt. Doch im Gegensatz zu dem rothaarigen jungen Mann mit der Narbe, arbeitete Kyle meistens im Hintergrund und stand so nur selten in der Schusslinie der vielen Gangs und anderen dubiosen Gestalten.

Dafür war Raoul auch sehr dankbar. Kyle war nicht mehr sein Pet, aber für den Blondie noch immer ein Mitglied seines Haushalts und als solches machte er sich auch Sorgen um ihn.

„Was habt Ihr?", erkundigte sich Kyle. „Was die letzte Lieferung nicht zufrieden stellend?"

„Du sollst aufhören mir Pets zu schicken." Raoul zog den Turm.

„Aber mit Mimea waren Sie doch zufrieden."

Genau das war es ja, was ihn so beschäftigte. Mimea hatte sich mit diesem Riki eingelassen. Eigentlich eine Lappalie, schlimmstenfalls ging ihm eine Zuchtlinie verloren, wenn sie wirklich schwanger war.

Aber dieser dreckige Mongrel war Iasons Pet und das setzte Raoul mehr zu als er je bekennen würde.

Seine und Iasons Beziehung hatte sich mit der Zeit abgekühlt. Der Blondie hatte einen Weg Probleme zu lösen, der – nach Raouls Meinung – zu irrational war. Deshalb war es zwischen ihnen oft zu Diskussionen gekommen und ihr enges Verhältnis zueinander hatte sich schließlich nur noch auf die Ebene des täglichen Geschäfts bezogen. Alle ein oder zwei Monate hatten sie die Nacht miteinander verbracht, aber selbst dies war jetzt vorbei. Und warum? Wegen einem Mongrel!

Wieder schweiften seine Gedanken ab. Seit jener Nacht, da war es ihm klar geworden, wie wenig er Iason im Gegensatz zu diesem Mongrel bedeutete...

------

Raoul war schweißgebadet aufgeschreckt, vor seinem inneren Augen sah er noch ganz deutlich die Bilder seines Traumes: Ein einstürzendes Gebäude, zwei kauernde Gestalten, ein Blondie und ein Mongrel, Flammen eines Feuers, das die Zwei einschloss.

Er fühlte Panik in sich aufsteigen, das war kein simples Traumgebilde gewesen, sondern eine Vision. Noch bevor er klar denken konnte, hatte er sich schon angezogen, seine eigene Wohnung verlassen und war in den Aufzug zu Iasons Penthaus geeilte.

Dort hatte er Daryl einfach links liegen gelassen und erst vor der Schlafzimmertür des Blondies zum Stehen gekommen. Dieses Zimmer, wo sie die aufregendsten Stunden ihres Lebens verbracht hatte. Die geheimsten und intimsten Dinge getan hatten, genau aus diesem Zimmer hörte er das Stöhnen des Mongrels und vor seinem inneren Auge sah er sie auf dem Bett, wie sich ihre Körper wanden und ihre Muskeln sich anspannten, so kurz vor der völligen Erlösung.

Raoul blieb vor der Tür stehen, es war wie ein Stich ins Herz als er den tiefen, heiseren Schrei des Blondies hörte. Doch er wartete, schließlich öffnete sich die Tür und Riki tappte nach draußen. Raoul hatte schon die Hand zur Faust geschlossen und im nächsten Augenblick traf diese Faust auf den Solarplexus des Pets, dieses stöhnte schmerzvoll auf und sank auf den Boden. „Das wird ein Ende haben.", zischte Raoul. Er hatte sich nicht mehr im Griff und spürte nur noch diese nagende Eifersucht auf das niedere Wesen. Seit fast zwei Jahren spürte er sie, brodelte sie unter der Oberfläche seiner kühlen Fassade und jetzt brach sie in aller Heftigkeit hervor.

Doch bevor er weiter gegen den auf dem Boden liegenden Riki vorgehen konnte, traf ihn selbst eine Faust. Sein Kopf wurde durch die Wucht des Schlages herumgerissen und er stolperte zwei Schritte nach hinten. Doch er fiel nicht und bewahrte sein Gleichgewicht. Iason stand vor ihm, die eisblauen Augen brannten sich in seine.

Unbewusst registrierte er, dass die Haut über seiner Augenbraue von dem Schlag aufgeplatzt war und ein dünnes rotes Rinnsal seine Wange herablief.

„Du wagst es.", drohte der oberste Blondie.

„Oh ja.", entgegnete Raoul und wollte den anderen zur Seite stoßen, doch ohne Erfolg. Iason trat ihm mit dem Knie in den Magen.

Doch auch dies ließ Raoul nicht stolpern, er richtete sich wieder auf. „Du bist so verblendet Iason."

„Fang nicht wieder damit an.", Iasons Stimme hatte sich unmerklich gehoben. Riki hatte sich aufgerappelt und war an die Seite seines Masters getreten. Er sah Raoul in die Augen und schnappte dann unwillkürlich nach Luft. ‚Das hättest du nicht tun sollen.', dachte Raoul grimmig.

Bevor Iason es auch nur realisierte, griff Raoul mental schon nach dem Mongrel. Eine der leichtesten Übungen. Vor allem, da sich seine telepathischen Fähigkeiten in den letzten Jahren stark verbessert hatten. Mit einem boshaften Lächeln hörte er wie die Kreatur pfeifend nach Luft schnappen. Der Geist des Mongrels war nicht gegen diesen Ansturm gewachsen und Riki drohte das Bewusstsein zu verlieren. Befriedigt ging Raoul noch einen Schritt weiter und ‚griff' nach den Erinnerungen.

„Das tust du nicht!" Iason hatte verstanden, was Raoul versuchte. Er ohrfeigte ihn und der Schmerz lenkte Raoul so weit ab, dass die Verbindung zu dem Mongrel abriss. Riki kauerte auf dem Boden und blickte Raoul angsterfüllt an, er hatte den Gerüchten um Raouls Fähigkeiten wohl keinen Glauben geschenkt... bis jetzt.

„Er ist eine Gefahr für dich.", versuchte Raoul es erneut. Doch Iason ohrfeigte ihn nochmals und zog ihn dann mit Gewalt von dem Mongrel weg, schleuderte ihn auf die Couch im nächsten Zimmer. Dort saßen sie beide und schwiegen, versuchten ihre erhitzen Gemüter etwas abzukühlen.

„Iason, ich habe es gesehen.", begann er von neuem. „Ich liebe dich, ich kann nicht zusehen wie du geradewegs ins Verderben rennst.", bekannte Raoul.

Und schreckte dann beinahe vor sich selbst zurück. ‚Liebe.' Er hatte von Liebe gesprochen. In den Monaten nach dem Komplott der Progs, wo ihre Beziehung am tiefsten und befriedigsten war, selbst in dieser Zeit hatte er nie dieses Wort in den Mund nehmen können. Aber jetzt war es ihm einfach so herausgerutscht.

„Du liebst mich nicht.", erwiderte Iason kühl. „Du bist nur eifersüchtig."

„Ach, sollte ich das nicht sein?", Raoul erhob sich. „Alle Welt weiß, dass du es mit diesem Mongrel treibst. Hast du keine Stolz?"

Iason schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Das ist mir völlig gleichgültig."

„Bin ich dir gleichgültig, Iason?", Raouls Stimme bekam einen flehentlichen Klang.

Hellblaue Augen blickten zu ihm hoch, dann stand Iason ebenfalls auf und drückte seine Schulter. „Das bist du nicht."

„Aber ich glaube doch,", knurrte Raoul, „denn du hast mich durch diesen dreckigen Mongrel ersetzt. Wenn du keinen Stolz hast... ich habe ihn. Bin ich dir nicht gut genug?"

Stille, die beiden Blondies standen sich gegenüber, ihre Augen funkelten wild und leidenschaftlich.

Aber dann war es als ob ein Sturm losbrechen würde. Iason trat einen Schritt auf Raoul zu und umarmte ihn heftig. Grob hielt er das Gesicht des anderen Blondies fest und küsste ihn hart auf die Lippen.

Obwohl Raoul wusste, dass es ein Fehler war weiterzumachen, erwiderte er Iasons grobe Liebkosungen. Er riss dem Blondie das noch offene Hemd über die Schultern und grub die Fingernägel in die makellose Haut.

Iason fauchte auf und stieß ihn zu Boden, ihre Berührungen hatten nichts Liebevolles oder Zärtliches als sie sich von ihrer Kleidung befreiten.

Als Iason schließlich mit einem Stoß in ihn eindrang, stöhnte Raoul schmerzvoll auf.

„Ist es das was du willst?", raunte Iason schweratmend, die Stimme nah an Raouls Ohr und so voller Verachtung. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du so schwach bist Raoul."

Und diese Verachtung war es auch, die Raoul endlich die Augen öffnete. Mühsam setzte er sich auf und versuchte das Zittern zu unterdrücken, das sich seines Körpers bemächtigte.

Iason hatte sich von ihm gelöst und kniete neben ihm. „Ich will, dass du dich Riki nicht mehr näherst. Du wirst ihm kein Haar krümmen. Hast du das verstanden Raoul?"

Raoul schnaubte nur, eine Hand schloss sich um seinen Hals und drückte zu. „Hast. Du. Das. Verstanden?", Iason betonte jedes Wort einzeln. Er sprach mit dem anderen Blondie, wie mit einem Pet, dem man Manieren einbläuen musste.

Der unerbittliche Griff um seinen Hals schnürte ihm die Luft ab und vor seinen Augen begann es schwarz zu werden. So schloss Raoul die Augen und nickte einfach.

Iason erhob sich und beachtete ihn nicht weiter. Der Blondie ging zu Riki zurück, hob diesen mit einer zärtlichen Bewegung hoch und trug ihn wieder in das Schlafzimmer. Raoul hörte leise gemurmelte Worte der Besänftigung.

In seinen Augen brannten ungeweinte Tränen des Verlustes, aber auch der Abscheu sich selbst gegenüber. Wie hatte er sich so erniedrigen lassen? Iason hatte ihn wie ein Pet behandelt, in geschlagen und ihm gedroht.

Zum ersten Mal verstand er wirklich die strikten Regeln der Blondies, dass sie nie Gefühle zeigen oder erwidern sollten, dass sie immer kühl und berechnend sein sollten, denn Gefühle verblendeten den Verstand, sie führten nur zu Schmerzen.

Erst als er wieder das leise Stöhnen des Mongrels hörte war er aufgestanden. Von diesen Lauten aus dem Schlafzimmer wurde ihm einfach übel...

Danach waren sich die beiden Blondies für einige Zeit aus dem Weg gegangen. Jedoch verlangte es ihre Pflicht, dass sie zusammenarbeiteten und so schwiegen sowohl Iason als auch Raoul über die Vorkommnisse dieser Nacht. Und doch... gerade wenn es um Iasons Pet ging, dann stand diese Nacht wie eine unsichtbare Mauer zwischen ihnen.

------

Kyle pfiff erfreut durch die Zähne und holte Raoul damit wieder in die Gegenwart zurück.

Der Blondie blickte wieder auf das Brett. Kyle war ihm in die Falle gegangen und der Junge hatte es nicht einmal bemerkt.

‚Zeit, dem ein Ende zu bereiten.' Und nach zwei weiteren Zügen: „Schach und matt."

Kyle lehnte sich seufzend zurück. Er war noch immer so anziehend wie als Pet und Raoul würde ihn insgeheim gerne bitten ihm eine Vorstellung zu geben. Doch der junge Mann war nicht mehr sein Pet und er würde es auch nicht von ihm verlangen.

Auf der anderen Seite der Lounge erhob sich gerade ein junger Blondie. Wie von selbst folgten Raouls Augen den geschmeidigen Bewegungen des anderen.

Ihre Blicke begegneten sich und der Biochemiker wusste nur zu genau, dass diese braunen Augen kleine goldene Einschlüsse besaßen, die dem Blick des Blondies etwas Weiches und Warmes gaben. Gekleidet war der andere in der Tracht der Ärzte und Mediziner: Schwarzer Suit und darauf ein schmuckloses blaues Obergewand ohne jegliche Verzierungen.

Im Vorübergehen grüßte der Blondie Raoul mit einem hinreißenden Lächeln. Raoul schloss kurz die Augen und konnte doch nicht verhindern, dass sich ein Grinsen auf sein Gesicht stahl. Wer hätte auch schon gedacht, dass Balin Kajé, der als Junge ein Schüler Raouls gewesen war, einmal dessen Bett teilen würde.

Kyle hatte den kurzen Austausch beobachtet und schnalzte vielsagend mit der Zunge.

„Hast du etwas zu sagen?" Raoul nippte an seinem Tee, der mittlerweile fast kalt geworden war und rief gleich die Bedienung zu sich, um etwas Neues zu bestellen.

„Man hört so allerlei.", Kyle grinste, natürlich hatte er bereits geahnt, dass Raoul und Balin mehr als nur geschäftliche Kontakte pflegten.. „Die Klinken auf Amoi reißen sich ja gerade um ihn. Balin soll sogar Angebote von den inneren Planten bekommen haben... Ihr hattet da nicht zufällig eure Hände im Spiel Master?" Beiläufig ließ Kyle seine Hand an der schlanken Glasflasche, die vor ihm auf dem Tisch stand, hinauf- und hinuntergleiten, während er sich dabei geziert auf die Lippe biss. So dass wirklich kein Zweifel daran bestand, worauf das ehemalige Pet anspielte.

Unter dem Tisch trat ihm Raoul auf den Fuß und bemühte sich wieder um einen neutralen Gesichtsausdruck. Er hatte wirklich nichts mit Balins kometenhaften Aufstieg als Neurochirurg zu tun. Aber es stimmte, dass er den „Jungen" - Balin war gerade Anfang 20, an den Maßstäben der Blondies gemessen noch nicht einmal ein Erwachsener – seit einem halben Jahr mehr oder weniger regelmäßig traf, vorzugsweise nach ihrer Arbeit in Raouls Wohnung.

Raoul hatte nach seinem Zerwürfnis mit Iason keine anderen Liebhaber mehr gehabt. Erst dieser junge Blondie mit den ungewöhnlichen Augen hatte in ihm wieder diese ungestüme und ungezügelte Lust entfacht, die er bei Iasons Anblick so oft gespürt hatte. Nein, das stimmte nicht. Er spürte sich noch immer und liebte Iason noch immer auf eine besondere Art, trotz der Ereignisse der letzten zwei Jahre, trotz dieser einen Nacht in der Iason ihn mit seinem Verhalten so sehr verletzt hatte.

Ja, es tat ihm im Innersten weh, dass Iason den Mongrel Riki so sehr liebte.

Schon bevor sich Kyle erhob, um den Platz gegenüber von Raoul freizumachen, spürte dieser die Präsenz des obersten Blondie, der gerade die Lounge betreten hatte. Aber er war nicht alleine, Riki war bei ihm.

Das war ungewöhnlich, dass Iason sein Pet mitnahm, normalerweise benahm sich Riki so unerhört, dass es besser war den Mongrel im Penthouse sicher einzuschließen.

Als sich das Paar seinem Tisch näherte, erkannte Raoul den möglichen Grund für Rikis untypisches, ruhiges und gehorsames Verhalten: Der Schwarzhaarige lief leicht breitbeinig und bewegte sich überhaupt so vorsichtig, wie ein Mann nur laufen kann, dem jede einzelne Faser des Körpers schmerzte.

Das konnte auch nur bedeuten, dass Iason es mit dem Mongrel wieder einmal getrieben hatte.

Seiner Kehlte entfuhr ein feindseliges Knurren. Kyle warf ihm einen besorgten Blick zu, der Junge wusste nur zu gut von der Abneigung Raouls gegenüber Riki.

„Lord Mink.", Kyle verneigte sich.

„Ah Kyle, noch immer so ergeben und das obwohl du frei bist!", Iason warf dabei Riki einen eindeutigen Blick zu, welcher dieser wütend entgegnete.

Kyle erwiderte nichts, verbeugte sich nochmals und blieb hinter Raoul stehen.

Raoul selbst war seltsam zufrieden bei dem Gedanken daran, dass er wenigstens über ein verfügt hatte, das im treu ergeben war und meistens auch gehorsam gewesen war, von einigen Ausnahmen einmal abgesehen.

„Raoul, schön dich zu sehen." Iason setzte sich ihm gegenüber, während Riki ein abfälliges Schnauben von sich gab.

„Waren die Verhandlungen erfolgreich?", erkundigte sich Raoul und zog es vor Riki völlig zu ignorieren. ‚Sicher waren die Verhandlungen erfolgreich, sonst hätte er nicht sein Pet mit ins Bett genommen.', dachte er grimmig, aber er verbiss sich diesen Kommentar. Für seine Freundschaft zu Iason war es sowieso besser, er schnitt das leidige Thema ‚Riki' nicht an.

„Sie waren zufrieden stellend.", antwortete der andere mit einem leichten Kopfnicken und einem kryptischen Lächeln, das sogleich verschwand als er sah, dass Riki noch immer neben dem Tisch stand und keine Anzeichen erkennen ließ sich hinzuknien, wie es ein Pet üblicherweise tun sollte. „Riki.", die drohende Stimme war leise, aber forderte unbedingten Gehorsam.

„Was denn?", blaffte der Junge.

Raoul gab vor nichts zu hören und blickte aus dem Fenster, Kyle hüstelte verlegen und Iason zog eine Augenbraue nach oben.

„Wieso sollte ich mich hinknien, er tut es doch auch nicht!" Riki zeigte trotzig auf Kyle. Iason schien trotz seiner guten Laune nicht in der Stimmung zu sein für weitere Diskussionen. Eine kurze Berührung des unauffälligen Rings an seiner linken Hand und Rikis Petring wurde aktiviert, was den Mongrel mit kreidebleichem Gesicht auf die Knie fallen ließ. Trotzdem funkelte der Junge die Blondies boshaft an, aber war für ein paar Minuten ruhig.

Raoul und Iason unterhielten sich über die neusten Verhandlungen mit dem Rat der Föderation. Die bereits bestehenden Handelsbeziehungen sollten weiter ausgebaut werden, auf den anderen Planeten war man geradezu von dem Wunsch besessen sich künstlich gezüchtete Pets zum Vergnügen zu halten. Mittlerweile zog man es sogar ernsthaft in Erwägung, die strikten Aus- und Einreisegesetze auf Amoi zu lockern und den jungen Blondies – wie Balin – die Möglichkeit zu geben einige Jahre auf den üblichen Planeten des Systems zu leben und zu arbeiten.

Danach wandte sich ihr Gespräch den neuesten Entwicklungen auf dem Schwarzmarkt zu. „Und Kyle, wenn du Katze siehst, dann richte ihm aus, dass ich ihn sehen will. ."

„Natürlich Sir."

„Wie geht es ihm, hat er sich von der Schusswunde erholt?"

„Ja Sir, ich musste ihn nur überzeugen im Bett zu bleiben und sich zu schonen, aber auch das war nicht so schwer.", hier grinste Kyle leicht.

Also stimmte es wohl tatsächlich, dass die beiden ein Verhältnis hatten. Raoul lächelte und gratulierte seinem Pet im Stillen für dessen guten Geschmack.

„Ach du bist auch ein Furniture?" Riki lachte auf.

„Nein Riki." Kyle hockte sich neben ihn. „Ich war ein Pet wie du, aber mein Master hat mir die Freiheit geschenkt." Er erhob sich wieder und tätschelte dem Jungen die dunkelbraunen Haare. „Aber ich glaube, so etwas würde dir bei deinem Benehmen nicht passieren."

Raoul lachte bei diesen Worten leise auf, selbst Iason zeigte ein Lächeln. Aber Riki fasste dies wohl als Beleidigung auf. Er sprang auf und wollte dem Dealer an die Gurgel gehen, aber Kyles Reflexe hatten sich mit der gefährlichen Arbeit auf dem Schwarzmarkt stark verbessert und so war er dem Mongrel überlegen. Er drückte ihn fast spielend zu Boden. „Was meinst du Riki, sollen wir unseren Mastern eine Vorstellung geben? Darf ich Lord Mink?"

„Was?" Riki wehrte sich, glaubte er wohl, Kyle würde das ernst meinen.

Iason ließ sein Pet noch ein paar Sekunden schmoren, dann wedelte er mit der Hand und stand auf. „Ist gut ihr beiden. Glaubst du wirklich Riki ich würde dich einem anderen geben?" Er half dem Mongrel wieder auf die Füße. „Bis dann Raoul."

Raoul trank noch seinen Tee aus, dann musste er auch wieder zurück. Zusammen mit Kyle ging er zum Aufzug, gerade als sie den überdachten Durchgang betraten, konnten sie auf der unteren Ebene Iason und Riki ausmachen. Der Blondie hielt den Kleineren mühelos mit einer Hand fest und küsste ihn zärtlich auf den Mund. Raoul wandte sich schnell ab, denn der Anblick war ihm wie ein Stich ins Herzen.

„Die Beiden sind schon ein merkwürdiges Paar.", kommentierte Kyle das Geschehen.

Raoul nickte langsam, ja die beiden verbanden sehr starke Gefühle. Riki war sich dessen am wenigsten bewusst, aber auch das Pet empfand für seinen Master mehr als nur Hass und Abscheu. Dies spürte Raoul nur zu genau.

Der junge Mongrel befand sich in einem inneren Konflikt, der nur allzu leicht zu einer Gefahr für Iason werden konnte.

Wieder musste er an seine dunkle Vorahnung denken: Die beiden Körper in dem brennenden Gebäude, Iason, den Arm um Riki gelegt, der schwach an seiner Seite ruhte.

„Ich glaube... das wird kein gutes Ende nehmen." Und der Blondie war selbst überrascht wie endgültig diese Worte klangen. Und nicht zum ersten Mal wünschte sich Raoul, seine Visionen würden nicht wahr werden, aber das war nun einmal sein Schicksal.

ENDE

Ach ja, falls ihr euch erinnert: Balin war der Schüler im fünften Teil, der von Raoul bestraft wurde, weil er unerlaubterweise Genexperimente durchgeführt hat.

Wie sie sich kennen gelernt haben? Nun, das wäre eine andere Geschichte...


End file.
